


Our Connection

by FactorLover



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Cruel Teacher and School System, Drama & Romance, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Pyromania, Sex Addiction, Sibling Incest, Some Humor, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactorLover/pseuds/FactorLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story involves 10 high school students, Yugi, Heba, Yami, Atem, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Joey and Seto, who are all members of the Rebellion Club, also known as detention within the school. One day, they begin experiencing a phenomenon. These phenomenons bring the group closer together, creating a friendship between them. As these ten friends face many phenomena, they soon realize this is the work of a mad-man.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator</p><p>No longer updating. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not wish to read the information, please scroll down to the bold words saying beginning.
> 
> This completely out of character for the most part, though I have tried to keep some characters in character. I will say, this is a school related story, will mostly happen in the school.
> 
> I have decided to list a few rules about the school I have created in my way.  
> -Teachers are allowed to give detentions for any little thing, only during classes can a teacher give detention.  
> -There are four years to this school. They will be know as Year, followed by the number.  
> -This school is the lowest school you could get into. You can only come to this school, if no other school will accept you, because you may have gotten expelled from another school. You may also just come to this school because it’s the closest.  
> -This school is built with teachers that can hold their own, also some used to be body builders or military, but that's not a big detail in the story.  
> -This school will not expel any student.  
> Our characters are;
> 
> Year 2:
> 
> Yugi Mutou, 16, a boy who is late to most of his classes. Reasons for being late are sleeping in, being pushed around by school bullies, and not watching the time. He also likes to talk during class with his friends, which is another reason for him getting into detention so much.
> 
> Heba Mutou, 16, a boy who is known to not wear the school uniform. Even though the school uniform is just a jacket to wear. He likes to be loud with his fashion style, looking up to his idol, DJ Sisen. (If anyone doesn't know who i am talking about, just look it up and look at the pictures and you will understand. Also, I do not own DJ Sisen, really I don't think anyone can own him. Well, maybe his husband.) He tends to wear corsets and skirts, which is why the teacher would give him detention, for his revealing clothing.
> 
> Ryou Bakura, 16, a boy who everyone would think is innocent and never done anything bad in his life, is right. He just can't stop talking to his friends during class, which does disrupt the class. That's why at the start of the day, if he receives a pink note, meaning detention, the other teachers won't give him another one.
> 
> Year 3:
> 
> Joey Wheeler, 17, a boy with a big mouth. That's enough said. He will holler or shout at anyone down the hall. Shout in the classroom when the teacher is making no sense. Though, he really likes to wait for Seto, a classmate, to stand up and correct the teachers mistakes, just so Joey and him can get into a shouting match in the classroom.
> 
> Malik Ishtar, 17, a boy with a bad attitude, or as some girls like to joke around and say behind his back, he must be PMSing. He doesn't talk to anyone. He shoots glares at anyone who even tries to talk to him. If the glare doesn't make them back off, his fist sure will. He is always in a fight, whether it is at school, or maybe on his way home from school.
> 
> Seto Kaiba, 17, a boy who is a smartass. He was kicked out of the top ranking school, because he was always interrupting the classes and correction the mistakes that teacher made. To this day, he still does that. He doesn't care that it gets him in trouble and in detention. As long as he can work on his laptop. He mainly does a lot of Kaiba Corp. work in detention.
> 
> Year 4:
> 
> Bakura Touzokou, 18, a boy who gets into fights with teachers, and ever so often with Malik. He is a thief, but that's mainly outside of school. He is known to randomly light up a cigarette in class, which leads to these fights with teachers. He is most feared in school because he has a bad reputation of putting teachers in the hospital, but hasn't done it to any of the teachers in this school.
> 
> Marik Ishutarl, 18, a boy who is best friends with Bakura. He is mainly known as a psycho in the school with setting books and other things on fire. He always is laughing like a maniac when he gets his hands on a lighter or matches. Bakura has learned to never let Marik take his lighter, when they have a cigarette, or it would cause some disturbance in school. Also, Bakura hates the fire drills, especially when he knows why the fire drill goes off, if Marik isn't in the classroom.
> 
> Atem Voulung, 18, a boy with a bad habit of smoking in the boy's room. If he doesn't get caught doing it, he does get caught for being late to classes. He pretty much doesn't care, but he likes to set his own rules.
> 
> Yami Voulung, 18, a boy with a sex addiction. He is very sexually driven to have it at least once a day. He gets caught on occasions by teachers for doing it under the stairs or in the girl's washroom. Though, because of his looks, there is always someone around to do it with. He does get attention from the women.
> 
> Yes, Yugi and Heba are twins and same with Atem and Yami. I chose the last name 'Voulung' for the meaning of 'Darkness' is arabic.

|| **Beginning** ||

 

　　It's was a new school year, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom every where. This is when life begins anew, or it would seem that way. Every school yard was filled with parents and students, smiling and wishing everyone good luck on the school year. Except this school. This school had a bad reputation for holding the kids with the bad reputation, which wasn't a lie. The mood set for the start of the school year here was gloomy. It seemed like no one wanted to be back, or start school here.

　　Well, that's was what Yugi felt when he was transferred here. He was starting a new school year here, at this school. He really didn't want to be going here, but his twin brother said it wasn't that bad. Heba had been going here since last year before Christmas. Yugi was transferred here shortly after he finished his year at their old school.  
　　  
　　Walking into the school, looking down at his timetable chart, Yugi decided to go and find his locker. He had woken up later then his brother, as his brother had left for school already. He just wished Heba would have woken him up earlier. He didn't want to be late on the first day of school.  
　　  
　　When he found his locker, he put the combination in and then changed it, so no one could know it, if they had this locker themselves. He put his book bag in the locker and closed it.  
There was a slam beside him as a hand slammed into the locker beside his. Yugi was startled and looked to who made that noise, only to come face to face with a boy twice his size.  
　　  
　　"Hey shrimp. You know, you look kind of young to be here. Are you a really smart kid?" The guy laughed and then were two other laughs from behind him, telling Yugi this guy's friends were there.  
　　  
　　"Doesn't matter. You won't last long in this school." The guy spoke, making Yugi shake in place.

　　The guy must have seen this and laughed more, before pushing Yugi to the side, into the lockers, before he walked away. Yugi could only be thankful the guy didn't decided to punch him out. He had enough of that from his old school.  
　　  
　　"Hey Yug'!" A very loud voice was heard, from down the hall. Yugi turned to see who it was and it was Joey. He should have known.  
　　  
　　"Hey Joey." Yugi smiled when Joey had rushed to him.

　　"Ah, man. You are going to love it here, Yug'." Joey said, slapping Yugi on the back. "So where is your brother?"

　　Yugi looked at Joey and shrugged. "I don't know. He left without me this morning. Again."

　　"Ah, we'll find him." Joey laughed and started leading Yugi away from the lockers. "I should at least give you some help going around the school, since your new and all."

　　"That's fine, Joey. Heba and I have the same classes." Yugi told him, not seeing a reason to be shown around, if he was going to stick by his brother.

　　"Well, I don't see your brother here, so I might have to." Joey smiled and putting an arm around Yugi's shoulders and leading him down the hallway.

　　Yugi only sighed, giving up. He had known Joey, ever since Heba brought him home from school last year. They became good friends, the three of them. It should be the four of them, as Ryou, Yugi and Heba's childhood friend was still around and all four of them hung out together.  
Ryou was happy when Heba came to this school last year, as Ryou didn't have any friends at the school, besides the girls that talked to him because he was cute. Then Joey found Heba, on Heba's first day of school, looking lost. Joey thought to help him out and give him directions, as there was no harm in that.

　　When Heba saw Ryou, they both were help to be in the same school together. Joey just took off, but was stopped as Heba wanted to thank him and that Joey could hang out with them at any time. Which started with the three of them being friends, and Yugi was shortly introduced to Joey.

　　"Hey Yug'. You in there? Don't daydream on me." Joey was trying to get Yugi's attention, as Yugi was remembering the first time he met Joey.

　　"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking to myself."

　　"That's all right, man. I was just saying that Heba is over there." Joey pointed, to which Yugi followed the direction he was pointing and saw his brother. Yugi groaned a bit. He couldn't believe what he saw.

　　Heba, dressed in black leather boy shorts, knee-high neon blue fish net stockings, runners that had a bit of a platform to them, and a black halter top, with blue designs on it. He had his basic black collar, with fish net arm bands of the neon blue colour and a studded leather bracelet on his right hand. He was sitting there laughing and giggling with some of the girls that had seen Ryou, and were now talking to both boys.

　　Yugi loved his brother to death, would do anything to save Heba, or make Heba happy, but sometimes what Heba wore was embarrassing. Of course, Heba wasn't embarrassed, so it left Yugi to be embarrassed for the both of them.

　　"Heba, look there. It's another miniature Voulung double. Do you know who he is?" A girl saw Yugi and Joey and pointed them out to Heba and everyone else.

　　Heba looked and his face lit up. He got up and rushed over to Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi in a tight hug. "Hey there, big brother." Heba said.

　　Yugi returned the hug. "Hey Heba." He smiled, yet felt embarrassed to be hugging Heba like this.

　　Everyone, but Ryou and Joey that were in the hall, even just passing by saw them and stood in shock. Most of them didn't even know who Yugi was. They knew who Heba was, that was for sure.

　　Heba back away and grabbed Yugi's hand and lead him over to Ryou, with Joey just following behind.

　　"Hey girls, this is Yugi, my big brother." Heba was introducing Yugi to everyone.

　　"I'm only your big brother by 10 minutes, Heba." Yugi smiled. He didn't think of himself as the big brother, because they were twins, and it was Heba who was there for him when he got bullied. Heba was the fighter, out of the both of them, to say.

　　"Oh my, you guys are just like the Voulung brothers." A girl spoke, totally shocked by this new information. Well, most of the girls were all shocked, she was the one to voice it first.

　　Yugi stood there, not understanding who they were talking about. He didn't know who the Voulung brothers were. He could guess another set of twins, but that really didn't mean anything to him.

　　"Who are the Voulung brothers?" Yugi asked quietly, but spoke at the wrong time, because everyone heard him and were staring at him like he was crazy.

　　"Oh, Yugi... I never told you about them. The Voulung brothers are popular around here. Everyone knows them and knows to not get in their way. Well, no ever gets in their way because of how popular they are." Heba told his brother, he thought it was better to tell him now. "Also, why I became popular was because I look just like them too." He giggled, which was followed by the girls own laughter.

　　"You look like them? Meaning you dress just like them?" Yugi wasn't sure what his brother was saying by that. Sure, people have the same taste in clothes, and Yugi wasn't wearing what Heba was wearing, so it wasn't making sense to him.

　　"No, Yug'. You guys have the same hair style, that uniquely tri-colour hair. Just you two have different eye colour then the Voulung brothers." Joey thought he would put an end to what was confusing Yugi.

　　"Really?" Yugi asked, looking to the floor. That was weird. Heba and him have always been known for their unique hair, but not popular, because they were twins, which was a known fact. Though, to know that there was another set of twins with the same hair was just bazaar to Yugi.

　　"Yeah, you'll probably see them around today." Heba smiled and hugged Yugi again. "Well, almost time for class, guys. Let head there now before the bell."

　　Everyone nodded and seemed to go their separate ways, except Ryou, Heba and Yugi.  
"I'll catch you guys at lunch time. See you." Joey left as well, taking off towards his own classroom.

　　Yugi waved, and followed with Ryou and Heba to their classroom. For once, he might be on time to a class.

  
　　  
||Somewhere Else In the School||

 

　　"You are so fucking annoying. You’re lucky I don't pound you into the ground, now!"

　　"Well, you're the dumb-ass who didn't watch where he was sitting!"

　　"I'm the dumb-ass? You are an ignorant selfish bastard!"

　　Two boys were yelling at each other. Making a scene.

  
　　  
|| _Flashback_ ||  
_A boy named Malik was standing outside, having a cigarette. Smoking was kind of forbidden on school grounds, but who was to care._  
_'Agh, another day at this place, another year. Wish I was back in Egypt now.' Malik thought to himself, not paying attention._  
_He walked over to the fence, threw his cigarette on the ground and lead against the fence._  
_'I think I'll skip out on the first period. Then I'll go inside.'_  
_That's what he was going to do, as he heard the school bell ring behind him. He pushed himself up and placed headed towards the school to walk around in the halls for awhile._  
_Reaching the door, he was about to pull it open, but the door swung open, knocking him back and on the ground. Malik ended up fuming and wasn't going to let this person get away with it._  
_"Idiot. You should watch how you open doors." Malik said, standing up and brushing himself off._  
_"Maybe, you shouldn't be sitting in front of the doors." A very sharp tone of voice was heard._  
_Malik looked up and saw Bakura and Marik. He wasn't going to let this slide. He grabbed the front of Bakura's shirt and slammed him up against the wall._  
_"I wasn't sitting in front of the door, you bastard."_  
|| _Flashback End_ ||

 

　　Malik swung to hit Bakura in the face, which Bakura was able to dodge by taking a side step and going for an upper cut to Malik's chin, which landed. stumbling back, Malik growled and went to do raise his right hand to punch Bakura again, only to swing his left hand into Bakura's stomach, landing the shot.  
　　  
　　"You’ll pay for that, Malik." Bakura growled and went to push Malik to the ground, but was stopped as Malik dodge it, by moving to the side and putting his foot out to trip Bakura.  
　　  
　　On the ground, Bakura pushed himself up to get up, swing his foot to trip Malik. Malik was on the ground and Bakura moved over top of him, arms and fist swinging to land a punch on each other. Bakura managed to pin both of Malik's hands above his head with one hand. He was about to punch Malik to knock him unconscious.  
　　  
　　"Ah guys. From this angle, it really looks like Bakura is screwing Malik in the ass." Bakura's friend, Marik said.

　　Malik realized he was right. His ass was right up against Bakura's crouch and Bakura had his hands pinned down above his head and was almost on top of him. Malik's legs were semi-wrapped around Bakura's waist. Bakura realized this too and looked down at Malik with a grin, a devilish grin, like he was going to take advantage of this.

　　Though, Bakura brought his hand down and tapped Malik on the cheek a couple times. "You are so lucky." He pushed himself up and off of Malik, releasing his hands and walk over to Marik.  
　　  
Malik was blushing and realized what Bakura said. How could he get himself into this position? He was down right embarrassed to be in a position, and for Marik to point it out.

　　"Come on, Marik. Leave the love struck boy alone." Bakura chuckled and started to walk away.

　　"Yeah, he's love struck all right. He probably wanted you to kiss him." Marik spoke, following Bakura.

　　Malik got himself up off the ground and dusted off his pants. Not spending another second outside, Malik went into the school and made his way to his locker, before second period started.

  
　　  
　　||Inside the Classroom||

  
　　  
　　Class was pretty boring. At least it was for Joey. Sitting there, listening to the teacher explain what there were going to do in the months to come. Joey was nodding off, trying not to pass out, but that was no use to stop.

　　He managed to finally close his eyes and not be aware of his surroundings. That's when his hand slipped out from under his head and made his head hit the deck hard.

　　"Ouch, that's a bitch." Joey said, not realizing he was in class and everyone could hear. He rubbed his head where it fell and hit the deck.

　　"Nice one, Wheeler." An all to familiar voice spoke.

　　"Ah, shut up, Kaiba. Your giving me a headache." Joey said, knowing who it was who spoke.

　　"Yeah, because hitting your head on the deck wouldn't cause a headache." Seto Kaiba spoke sneeringly.

　　Before anyone could say another word, the teacher came up to the boy, and handed them each a pink slip. Meaning detention for the both of them and continued on with explaining what everyone would be doing this year.

　　Seto and Joey both glared at each, blaming the other in silence for the detention slip. First day of school and already detention.

||Inside One of the Girl’s Wash Rooms||

　　"Ah, yeah... Right there." A feminine voice moaned out. "Oh, yes... My god, YAMI!" She cried out in her climax.  
　　  
　　Feeling her walls clamp around him, it wasn't long till he finished. He panted, regaining himself, before slipping out and taking off the condom.  
　　  
　　"Mmm, babe. You really know how to milk me." The one named Yami spoke, doing up his pants and leaving the girl there, as he walked out of the stall.  
　　  
　　"Good one. That's a new record is it not?" Another man's voice was heard and Yami shrugged.  
　　  
　　"I haven't been keeping track." Yami was at the sink, washing his hands, before he grabbed paper towel and dried them off.

　　The girl had fixed herself and came out of the stall, looking at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair. "So, till next time, Yami?" Yami only nodded, not saying a word. She smiled. "You know Atem. You could have a piece of me if you so wanted. I wouldn't mind pleasing you both."  
　　  
　　The other male in the wash room, named Atem, looked at her in disgust. "Sorry, but I don't do leftovers." And he flicked his cigarette in the sink and ran water over it.

　　The girl didn't seem phased by his comment and shrugged, leaving the wash room with the two boys in it.

　　"You know, you can be an ass-hole, Atem. You have no respect for women." Yami said, walking up to Atem.

　　"Right, I have no respect for women, by declining their invitations for sex." Atem rolled his crimson eyes at Yami.

　　"Brother, you really need to get laid. You’re so tensed." Yami said, ignoring Atem's cheeky behaviour.  
　　  
　　"I haven't gotten laid in over half a year. So drop it." Atem spoke with a loud tone in his voice before hopping off the counter and making his way towards the door.  
　　  
　　"Yeah, I know. Not since he came here." Yami rolled his eyes behind his brother's back and they left the girl's wash room, heading to their second period class, just as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator

||Start of Second Period for Year 4||

 

　　All the students rushed in there classrooms, hoping to make it on time just before the second bell rang. Everyone sat in their desk, hopping to sit by their friends. Two boys had found out where there classroom was and as soon as the bell rang they were in and chose their seats at the back of the class along the wall, the best window seats in the class.  
　　  
　　“You thinking about that Malik kid again, Bakura?” Marik, Bakura’s friend asked him.  
　　  
　　“Nope, that foreigner can kiss my ass.” Bakura scuffled as he sunk down in his chair. “One of these days, I’m going to pound that kid into the ground.”  
　　  
　　Marik rolled his deep violet eyes. “Right. I bet you were wishing you could pin him against the wall and pound into him. I bet that will stop him from PMSing all the fucking time.”  
　　  
　　Bakura chuckled at that. “Why do you try and hit that ass?”  
　　  
　　Marik was about to open his mouth, but the school bell rang and he rolled his eyes. Saved by the bell, he figured. He turn around in his seat to see the teacher stand before the class and start talking.  
　　  
　　The teacher barely got out his welcome to the first day of school, when the door opened to two very popular twins, the Voulung brothers.  
　　  
　　“I suggest you stop before you even think about writing us a pink slip. The crowded hallways kept us from making it to class.” Atem glared his dark crimson eyes at the teacher as he spoke.  
　　  
　　Yami just walked in, not caring if he did get a pink slip or not and pick a desk he wanted to sit in. There was a pretty girl occupying the seat. “Hey, sweetheart. Move your behind to another spot, would you?” He winked at the girl, and she blushed, before getting up ad finding another spot to sit, even if it wasn’t near her friends.  
　　  
　　Atem rolled his eyes and took the empty spot before his twin brother could, and Yami had to take the desk beside Atem instead, since it was free.  
　　  
　　The teacher didn’t bother to give out pink slips to the two brothers and continued on in his speech for the first day of school.  
　　  
　　From the back of the room, the class was interrupted again by Bakura shouting out, “What? You’d poke him?”  
　　  
　　Marik rolled his eyes and faced the front of the class as the teacher started walking towards them. Since he had kept his mouth shut, the teacher only wrote up Bakura for detention. He snickered to himself.  
　　  
　　“Oh come on, Teach. You can’t give me one and not this guy too. He made me shout.” Though the teacher just turned his back and continued. Bakura rolled his eyes, one way or another he had to get Marik in trouble, he was not spending detention alone.

  
　　  
　　||In Another Classroom for Year 2||

  
　　  
　　“I think Anzu should hook up with Honda. They would make the perfect match.” Ryou spoke to Heba in a hush tone.  
　　  
　　“What about Otogi? He’s got style, something Honda doesn’t have.” Heba whispered to Ryou.  
　　  
　　“No way. Otogi is such a player.” Ryou giggled softly.  
　　  
　　Their class had started and the teacher was talking, but the two of them were whispering to each other. Yugi was sitting there, trying to listen to the teacher, but hearing Ryou and Heba talking wanted him to join in their conversation, but he didn’t know who they were talking about.  
　　  
　　“Otogi couldn’t compete with Yami. Otogi uses money and good looks, where Yami uses his words and charm. I would tap Yami over Otogi any day.” Heba giggled as well.  
　　  
　　“What!?” Yugi’s eyes widen in shock, for what he knew Ryou and Heba were talking about boys, but it find out Heba would tap a boy was just to shocking for Yugi. He thought Heba liked girls.  
　　  
　　The teacher walked up to Yugi and wrote a pink slip for him to attend detention and he only looked down at the slip, before he raised his hand. The teacher pointed to him to speak.  
　　  
　　“What is this? It just says talking in class, Yugi Mutou.” Yugi asked, not quite sure why he would be handed something like this, when all he did was shout out loud.  
　　  
　　“It’s a detention slip. I means you have to go to detention after school.” Heba spoke, before he covered his mouth. It was too late as the teacher walked over and wrote him one too. Heba pouted.  
　　  
　　The teacher continued speaking, and Ryou lean over towards Yugi and whispered. “Don’t worry now. Heba will show you where you have to go.” Ryou smiled before he opened his book and started writing down what the teacher was writing down on the blackboard.  
　　  
　　“I’m sorry, Heba.” Yugi whispered to his twin.  
　　  
　　“It’s fine, Yugi. I promised I would show you around, didn’t I?” Heba winked at Yugi, and got out one of his pens and started writing what the teacher was writing.  
　　  
　　Yugi sighed and looked at the pink slip. Really, this school seemed a lot stricter here than at his old school, if only grandpa didn’t send him here. Though, he didn’t want to pay the outrages amounts the old school was making him pay.

  
　　  
　　||Lunch Time||

  
　　  
　　After third period, all the students were left out of their classroom and were to head down to the lunch room. It was set up that everyone had to line up in a single file and receive their lunch, which was handed out on a metal tray. It looking like just a bunch of things mixed up into one helping of whatever it was and everyone had to find a seat and eat it.  
　　  
　　Heba had directed Yugi to a table where Ryou and Joey were sitting at, waiting for them.  
　　  
　　“How’s the first day of school treating you, Yug’?” Joey asked, as Yugi and Heba sat down.  
　　  
　　“It’s different from my old school.” Yugi said, poking at the helping he had gotten.  
　　  
　　“Yugi got his first pink slip.” Ryou giggled.  
　　  
　　“Oh, bummer, Yug’. Don’t worry, you won’t be alone. I got one too with Kaiba.” Joey held up his pink slip.  
　　  
　　“You mean the CEO of Kaiba Crop. goes to this school, as well?” Yugi was shocked to find this out. Kaiba had all the money in the world and could go where ever he wanted to, so why would he go to this trashy dump of a school.  
　　  
　　Heba nodded his head. “Yeah, Seto Kaiba comes here. He manages to tell the teachers how to teach their classes, which is how he ended up here. I was shock when I found that out, but I have seen him stand up in an auditorium of students and teacher and tell a guest speaker how wrong he was about something.”  
　　  
　　“Yes, and Kaiba was kicked out of the auditorium from that point on for the rest of the year. If Kaiba is allowed back in, you might see it for yourself, Yugi.” Ryou told Yugi, remember exactly what Heba was talking about.  
　　  
　　“Oh, Yug’ will. Kaiba was kicked out the year before you guys came here and they always give him a chance, but Kaiba manages to correct anyone, and then gets kicked out. He only comes here, so it shows him getting an education, or else he wouldn’t bother with school and just run Kaiba Crop.” Joey informs Yugi.  
　　  
　　“So, what did you Kaiba fight about to get your pink slip?” Heba asked.  
　　  
　　“I fell asleep in class and Kaiba was being a wisecrack. That’s all.” Joey grinned like a fool and put a hand on his head.  
　　  
　　Yugi sighed. He missed his old school, and at least they ate things that looked like food. He seen Joey had eaten whatever they were served, but Ryou had picked at it and only ate what he knew was food. Heba didn’t touch it at all. Now, Yugi understood why Heba ate so much at home. He was hungry, but not enough to eat what the served and pushed the tray away.  
　　  
　　The lunch room got quiet at that moment, and everyone in the room was looking towards the door as two boys walked in, and got their food. Yugi was trying to look above everyone to see who it was they were looking at, but Heba placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him still.  
　　  
　　“They’re coming this way.” Ryou whispered in a hush voice and turned around and picked up his fork and poked at his food.  
　　  
　　Joey groaned and knew why too. Word must have gotten around about Yugi and now they were going to come and check out Yugi for themselves.  
　　  
　　Yami slammed his tray down and took a seat between Joey and Yugi. “Well, what do we have here? Another imposer?”  
　　  
　　Another tray was set down, but not as loud as Yami. “Making someone look like you isn’t very nice. Trying to be us gets you nowhere with us, Heba.” Atem deep voice called to Heba, in disgust.  
　　  
　　“Oh, Atem, Yami, I would like you to meet my big brother, Yugi.” Heba smiled with a cheeky tone in his voice.  
　　  
　　Yugi looked at Heba and pouted. “I’m only older by 10 minutes.” He wished Heba wouldn’t introduce him like that.  
　　  
　　“Ah, you two are twins? Well, I guess we don’t have to do a body check on you as well.” Yami smirked.  
　　  
　　Yugi looked at him with wide eyes. A body check, just what was that?  
　　  
　　“I wouldn’t allow you two do that. Yugi has had it rough at our old school with bullies, and I won’t stand for you two to bully him.” Heba glared at Yami.  
　　  
　　“Oh, but Heba. You let me check out your body.” Atem grinned.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, you must have put on quite a show for my brother.” Yami snickered to himself, though Atem scooped up a bit of food with his fork and flung it at him. “Hey, this was a clean shirt!” He shouted out at Atem.  
　　  
　　“Then, I would suggest you keep your mouth shut, if you know what’s good for you.” Atem growled at Yami.  
　　  
　　Yugi now understood just who the Voulung brothers were. Though, there were differences between him and Heba compared to Yami and Atem. One being where their eye colours. The Voulung brothers had crimson eyes. They also had more blond, like the three lighting bolts that travelled upwards on their spiked hair.  
　　  
　　Atem glared at Heba, before he rolled his eyes. “Well, I hope you remember what we told you Heba. Dye your hair, or we’ll shave it for you.”  
　　  
　　Heba huffed. “And I told you I’m not dying my hair and you will not touch a single hair on my head.”  
　　  
　　“Let them keep their hair. This one looks like a girl if you tilt your head. It’s not like they could get away with anything looking cute.” Yami kept staring at Yugi, who was now blushing and looking away.  
　　  
　　Atem scowled. “They are giving us a bad name by looking cute. People will think we are related.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, I’m sure that ship sailed a long time ago. People can’t get us confused since your attitudes stink.” Heba stood up and grabbed Yugi by the arm. “Come on, we are leaving, before these bastards try anything.”  
　　  
　　Yugi followed Heba out to the court yard, with Joey and Ryou following behind them. He wasn’t sure what happened last year between his brother and those two, but it wasn’t something he wanted to know.

  
　　  
||Watching Above the Lunch Room||

 

　　“Well, isn’t that something.” Bakura spoke, looking down at the lunch room, but he was high enough up to not be heard.  
　　  
　　Marik, who was leaning with his back against the railing, snorted. “Yeah, imaging that two sets of twins and looking almost alike. This school year might get interesting to say the least.”  
　　  
　　Bakura nodded his head. “Indeed. Our last year, might be the best fucking one yet.”  
　　  
　　“You going to torture your look alike, since it seems the Voulung doubles will have their hands full?” Marik asked Bakura, as they watched the four leave.  
　　  
　　Bakura shrugged his shoulders. “Only if you poke the PMSing look alike.”  
　　  
　　Marik rolled his eyes. “I told you I would, but doesn’t mean I’m going to poke him. He acts like he’s always on his fucking rag, and I don’t want to receive my red wings.”  
　　  
　　Bakura chuckled and pushing himself away the railing. “Maybe all he needs is to be poked. I’d do it, but he’s been giving me the cold shoulder since his first year here.”  
　　  
　　“I wonder why? You kept corning him and slapping his ass everything you passed him in the hall.” Marik shook his head. “I swear when you first saw him, you were all over that, because he looks like me. Makes me think what you would do to me, if I acted like a bitch.”  
　　  
　　Bakura smirked. “Oh, I would poke you, if you were a bitch, but I rather like the way you are now. A crazed fire psycho.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, god. I’m going to pretend you didn’t fucking say that.” Marik stood up and pulled out a cigarette and started searching for a lighter.  
　　  
　　“What would you do with out me?” Bakura smirked and pulled out his lighter and lit Marik’s cigarette.  
　　  
　　Inhaling, he spoke as he exhaled. “Look for other fire sources.” He chuckled and headed towards the second level exit.  
　　  
　　Bakura lit his own smoke and followed Marik out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator

||Back In the Classrooms for Year 3||

 

　　Class was silent, as the teacher wrote on the black board about what was going to be covered this term. Most students were passing notes or scribbling drawings in their new note books. The silence of no one speaking and only hearing the scratch of the chalk against the black board was getting to a certain someone.   
　　  
　　Sitting there in the room, arms crossed over his chest, Malik was tapping his pen against his arm. His leg bounced from under the desk. First day of school was never interesting for the Egyptian foreigner. Since he was 15, he had move here from Egypt, because of a better job opportunity his sister got. He didn’t want to move, but he had no choice. The fact that he had to learn a new language and didn’t do well on the transfer school exam, was the reason he was here. Though, coming to this school, he learned the colourful language of talking trash.  
　　  
　　Beside him, was the most annoying being here in the school, Joey Wheeler. He really wished he never ended up in a class with the loud mouth boy, but Malik found some entertainment in listening Joey and Seto argue. Right now, the boy was sleeping on he desk and drool was starting to pool on the paper under his head. This grossed Malik out.  
　　  
　　Malik tried to look away, but than Joey started to lightly snore and he couldn’t pull his eyes away. The silence turned into listening to Joey snoring, but clearly he was the only one to hear it, as the teacher still hadn’t turned around to wake up Joey. The tension was building in Malik, before he had enough.  
　　  
　　“Wake the fuck up!” Mailk shouted and everyone turned to look at him, all except Joey, who was still sleeping.  
　　  
　　The teacher walked up to Malik and wrote him a note, then moved to Joey and wrote up another pink slip and placed it on Joey’s desk. The teacher kicked Joey’s chair and it startled Joey.  
　　  
　　“Whoa, what? I’m here!” Joey yawned, before he saw the teacher there. He groaned, knowing he had another pink slip, and looked down at his desk top. He saw the pink slip and grabbed it, as the teacher walked away back to the front of the class.  
　　  
　　Malik smirked, proud of himself to get Joey in trouble, but his smirked faded when Joey pulled out another pink slip and put them together. He would have never done that if he knew Joey already had detention, now he had to go to detention after school.  
　　  
　　Sighing, Malik looked around the room, still it was silent, till the school bell rang and startled almost everyone in the classroom. They all got up and headed out of the classroom to the crowded halls.

  
　　  
　　||In the Hallway||

  
　　  
　　“Damn, that guy has issues.” Joey groaned as he met Ryou in the hallway ad they walked to their next class, though not the same class.   
　　  
　　Ryou smiled. “Let me guess, Kaiba again?” He could only guess Joey was talking about the rich CEO.  
　　  
　　“Nope, that foreigner. The Egyptian one.” Joey told Ryou. “I try to talk to him and try to be his friend, but no matter what I do, the guy gets on my nerves. I was just resting my eyes and then he got us both in trouble.”  
　　  
　　Ryou just shook his head. “Probably still doesn’t know how to talk to people.” He waved to a couple girls, who walked passed them.  
　　  
　　Joey shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever he’s deal is, just hope the guy doesn’t take it out on me. I can’t afford to get detention, I do have a job.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, yeah. That delivery boy job you have.” Ryou remember Joey talking about getting a job last year, but it wasn’t till the summer was Joey hired.  
　　  
　　Joey nodded. “Well, I’ll try and catch up with you and the others after my detention.”  
　　  
　　“Yugi and Heba have detention, so you won’t be alone.” Ryou giggled, before he waved Joey off and ran to his class.   
　　  
　　Joey only chuckled and turned to enter his classroom, but he bumped into someone. He was about to apologize till he realized who it was. “Oh, it’s just you.” He went to step around the figure, but the figure grabbed his arm.  
　　  
　　It was Seto Kaiba he had bumped into. “Humans before dogs, Wheeler.” Seto teased Joey, before pushing him back and stepping into the classroom first.   
　　  
　　Oh, how he wanted to put the CEO in his place, but just then the bell rang and Joey’s eyes flew open and he stepped into the classroom, before the teacher decided to call him on being late.

  
　　  
　　||Gym Class for Year 4||

  
　　  
　　“Shh, keep your mouth shut.” A rough voice whispered to another. “Or, I’m pulling out and shoving it in your mouth.”   
　　  
　　“But Yami.” A whine came from the girl underneath Yami’s body. “Feels amazing.” She had her arms wrapped around Yami’s neck.  
　　  
　　Yami rolled his eyes, he knew how amazing he felt, but if she didn’t keep her voice down they would be heard from under the bleachers. He was trying hard enough to make his skin slapping against hers quiet.  
　　  
　　Above them, was the whole Year 4 class, and Atem was sitting near by. The teacher was going on about he sports they would play this year, and the rules of the change room. There were other things the teacher was talking about, but Atem wasn’t interested in listening.  
　　  
　　Behind Atem, two rows up was Bakura and Marik sitting there chuckling to each other, they could see what was happening in between the seating of the bleachers. The other students and the teacher were oblivious to what was happening.   
　　  
　　“She’s going to give them away.” Marik whispered to Bakura from behind his hand, the same hand he was using to keep his mouth shut from breaking out laughing.  
　　  
　　Bakura nodded his head. He always hated the Voulung brothers, since they were in the same schools when they were younger, but to see one of them in a vulnerable position, who wouldn’t be laughing.  
　　  
　　Marik hadn’t known the Voulung brothers till he ended up in this school, and met Bakura. For all he knows about the twins is they always try to get whatever they want, especially Yami, who had talked this poor girl into going under the bleachers before the teacher came out of the office for gym teachers.   
　　  
　　Bakura elbowed Marik and pointed down to the girl, just as the girl was biting her lip. She was having a hard time keeping herself quiet now. Any minute now and she wouldn’t be able to hold back.   
　　  
　　Just as she was about to give them away, the teacher blew the whistle and the students got up with a groan. Bakura glanced towards the teacher, did he really have to blow the whistle at that exact moment.  
　　  
　　Marik was trying to look between all the legs of the students, before they split up into girls and boys groups. Though, when he got a clear look, Yami was no longer there and just the girl now laid there looking spent. Well, so much for having a big laugh.  
　　  
　　Bakura and Marik walked down the bleachers and noticed Yami making his way towards his brother, Atem. The sneaky guy slipped out before anyone saw him joining them all. Atem raised two fingers, as if counting and Yami smirked. Bakura knew exactly what that meant, two girls today. He was always jealous of Yami ended up with all the girls and Bakura couldn’t even get one girl from school to give him head.   
　　  
　　It ended up that the boys had to run laps while the girls did stretches and small exercises. The perfect end to the school day.

  
　　  
||In Detention||

  
　　  
　　“This is the way.” Heba told Yugi, leading him to the room down a corridor that didn’t seem so friendly to Yugi. In fact, it looked like a dungeon hallway. Low lighting and greyish wall colour. Heba lead him to a room in this hallway and opened the black painted door. “Welcome to detention.” Heba giggled.  
　　  
　　The room was the same as the hallway, no windows, dim lighting, and greyish walls. In the room was four round tables and each had a set of four chairs. There was a desk and desk chair, probably for the teacher who came here to watch them. No colour in this room, or anything different.  
　　  
　　Yugi noticed the only colourful thing in this room was Heba’s attire, and that was kind of sad. There wasn’t a thing on the walls, not even a clock. He let out a sigh as Heba brought him over to a table and they sat down together.   
　　  
　　“Oh, don’t look so glum, Yugi.” Heba pulled out his pink slip and placed it on the table, before opening his books up. “It’s a great place to get your homework done.” He pulled open his science text book and looked at the notes he read about what they would be learning in class this year. His plan was to read as much as he could about the stuff they would be learning so he was prepared.  
　　  
　　“Heba, you know me.” Yugi shook his head and took out his pink slip like Heba did. “I don’t get homework, and I hope to never be in detention again.”  
　　  
　　Heba giggled again. “Yugi, you’ll find it’s quite easy to get detention here. There are no warnings like our old school.”  
　　  
　　“Make way!” The door opened to Joey walking in. “The master of detention is back.” He had a goofy grin on his face, as he made his way over to Yugi and Heba, and slammed down his two pink slips on the table before taking a seat.   
　　  
　　“Joey, how did you get two?” Yugi asked, shocked at Joey having two pink slips, as he was learning more about this school.  
　　  
　　“Sleeping in class, how else?” Seto Kaiba walked in and rolled his eyes. He made his way to a different table and sat down. He pulled out his laptop and started working on it.  
　　  
　　Joey growled at Seto, before he looked at Yugi. “Well, moneybags is right. I did fall asleep, but who could keep their eyes opened when you have to listen to boring stuff.” He laughed.  
　　  
　　Heba nodded. “You’d think they would learn to not bore us with introductions.”  
　　  
　　Yugi frowned. “Maybe, if you drank some coffee or went to bed early, you wouldn’t have that problem, Joey.”  
　　  
　　Joey shook his head. “No matter what, these teachers are boring.” He stretched his arms out and up above his head. “Though, kind of have to hold back on getting detention, I got myself a job now. I was Lucky enough to be given a day off today because of school starting.”  
　　  
　　Never stopping his fingers from typing or looking up, Seto spoke. “I’m surprise someone would hire a mutt like you, Wheeler.”  
　　  
　　Joey rolled his eyes. “Shut up, moneybags.” He really wish Seto would keep his mouth shut, but it seemed like Seto liked picking a fight with him, just as much as he liked to fight with Seto, but right now he wanted to talk with his friends.  
　　  
　　A few more students entered the room, the other two tables were full. Seemed like no one would sit at Seto Kaiba’s table, they kept away. Just Yugi, Heba, and Joey sat at their table.   
　　  
　　Malik walked into the room and looked around at the tables. The other two tables were packed, and one he could sit at had Joey Wheeler sitting at it. He could see Kaiba sitting there alone. He knew he shouldn’t have gone to his locker, but he did and now there wasn’t anywhere for him to sit. He took his chance at sitting at Kaiba’s table.  
　　  
　　Seto Kaiba looked up at him, with a not so friendly look, but he stuck up his nose and sat down. Seto just went back to his work on his laptop. He wasn’t worried about Malik distracting him, so he didn’t say anything.  
　　  
　　“Like fuck.” A voice was heard in the hallway. “I don’t have to go to detention. I can just walk out of here.”   
　　  
　　Yugi looked up to see a boy, who looked close to Ryou be pushed into the room by a teacher. He didn’t think Ryou got detention, but it wasn’t Ryou.  
　　  
　　“That’s Bakura. Stay away from him.” Heba whispered to Yugi and Joey nodded his head. “He’s bad news.”  
　　  
　　“Really? What has he done?” Yugi asked Heba and Joey in a hush voice, as the teacher pushed Bakura to the table where Seto and Malik sat at and pushed Bakura into a chair.  
　　  
　　“What hasn’t he done is easier to ask. He hasn’t killed anyone so far. He put a few teachers in the hospital in his younger years.He’s known for fighting with teachers. He bad news all around. I once lost my necklace and next thing I seen was him wearing it. He’s a thief, as well.” Joey told Yugi, who had a worry look in his eyes.  
　　  
　　Yugi gulped and nodded his head. Stay away from Ryou’s look alike, he was making a mental note. Heba patted his shoulder and gave a small smile, before getting back to his books.  
　　  
　　The teacher went around the room, collecting pink slips, before making his way to the desk and wrote a few notes in the book he had with him. He looked up a few times to see what was going on in the room, before he finished with his notes and closed the book up. He got up and left the room, as the room was in silence, everyone could hear the lock on the door engage before foot steps were heard walking away.  
　　  
　　“Finally, the cocky bastard is gone.” Bakura groaned out loud and propped his feet up on the table and lean back in the chair on the back legs. Kaiba looked at Bakura with a quick glance before going back to his work.  
　　  
　　“Get your feet off the table.” Malik spoke, glaring right at Bakura.  
　　  
　　Bakura grinned devilishly. “What are you going to do? Make me?” He noticed Malik sitting there finally.  
　　  
　　“Oh, I’ll make you.” Malik stood up, knocking his chair down. “I’ll pound you into the ground right here, you ignorant selfish bastard!”   
　　  
　　Bakura crossed his arms over his chest. “I think you forget our early run in, I had you on the ground.”  
　　  
　　“You cheated, you tripped me!” Malik slammed his hands down on the table.  
　　  
　　“You tripped me first, you dumb-ass. You got what you deserved and if Marik didn’t point out the position I had you in, I would have knocked your bitch ass out.”  
　　  
　　“Ah!” Malik flew at Bakura, who was quick to put his feet down and stand up to block Malik’s fist.  
　　  
　　Bakura grabbed Malik’s other hand that was about to swing at him and he pulled Malik close to him, wrapping his arms around Malik, holding Malik’s hands behind his back. “I suggest you stop it right now, or I will show you a thing or two.”  
　　  
　　Malik’s eyes widen for a moment, but he used his head to knock Bakura back, but it didn’t work out like he expected. Bakura was still holding him tightly.  
　　  
　　“Fucking bitch.” Bakura spat at Malik, his nose was starting to bleed. “I should just kill you where you stand for that.” He licked his lip, as the blood hit his lips and tasted his his own blood.   
　　  
　　Joey wasn’t sitting by and watching this any more. “Seriously, just let him go, Bakura.” Though, he didn’t see Bakura listening to him, so he went to step up to Bakura.  
　　  
　　Bakura looked at Joey and seen Joey’s fists balled up. He grinned, and pushed Malik towards Joey, where Joey had to think fast and catch Malik as they fell to the floor. Seeing that Malik and Joey both fell over, Bakura walked over to the door. “Just warning you all, because I feel like being nice, I’m going to pull the fire alarm.”  
　　  
　　Yugi looked towards Bakura and seen him take out his wallet and pull something out of his wallet. Somehow, Bakura managed to unlock the door, before slipping out. He noticed everyone, even Heba was putting his books away.  
　　  
　　“I guess we are getting out of here earlier then expected.” Heba smiled at Yugi. “Usually Bakura isn’t nice like this.”  
　　  
　　Joey pulled Malik up on his feet. “Are you all right?”  
　　  
　　Malik rubbed his wrist, once on his feet. “Yeah, I’m fine. I swear that guy was going to break my arms.” He let out a sigh and looked up at Joey. “Thanks, but you didn’t need to step in.”  
　　  
　　Joey wore a goofy grin again. “No worries. I couldn’t sit by and watch someone who could be a friend get hurt.”  
　　  
　　Malik’s eyes widen and before he could open his mouth, the fire alarm went off. No one moved, as the door should be locked and within seconds a teacher came and unlocked the door and told everyone to go outside.  
　　  
　　Everyone left and the teacher counted who was there, and noticed only one student didn’t make it out. It was clear as to why the fire alarm went off now. And everyone was released and the teachers went back in to make sure there wasn’t an actual fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator

||In the School Yard||

 

　　“It’s nice to see you actually stuck around.” Bakura walked up to Marik, who was standing against the wall of the school.  
　　  
　　“You pulled the fire alarm? Are you serious? I could have just started a fire for you then.” Marik rolled his eyes.  
　　  
　　Bakura shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t want to create a scene, but no one deserves to be in detention on the first day of school.” He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. “So, what is your plans for tonight?”  
　　  
　　Marik grinned and took a piece of paper out of his school jacket. Bakura took the paper and opened it up to see an address. “This is the plan. Just bring your tools and we’ll have a blast.”  
　　  
　　“No explosions or fire, right?” Bakura raised a brow and asked. Marik only shook his head. “Good, I don’t need anything rushing my work.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, but it’s so much fun seeing you struggle under pressure.” Marik chuckled. “It’s rare to see you screw up as well.”  
　　  
　　Bakura shook his head. “None of that. Besides, I would like to go in and out without leaving anything behind.”   
　　  
　　Marik shrugged his shoulders. “So, we’ll meet up at the usual time. I should have things set up for us by then.”  
　　  
　　“Sounds good. I’ll see you later then.” Bakura pocketed the paper and turned around to leave and waved Marik off. “Later.”  
　　  
　　Marik nodded and headed the opposite way. Tonight was the night they were going to steal something of great value. He was smart enough to mess around with the computers and disable them, but when it came to other stuff, Bakura had the skills to go in and out without being noticed.

  
　　  
　　||Voulung Mansion||

  
　　  
　　Getting home, Atem and Yami walked into the their home. They had gone out after school to meet up with a few people who considered themselves friends of the Voulung brothers, but the brothers didn’t consider them friends, only hung out with them for something to do. They had eaten supper out at a restaurant after, just the two of them. Now they had made it home.  
　　  
　　“I’m going to head to the shower.” Yami lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit. “I really smell bad.”  
　　  
　　Atem rolled his crimson eyes. “Then you should have showered after gym, not just spray your body down in cologne.”  
　　  
　　Yami flipped off Atem. “I’m not exposing my body to every guy in school. That’s why I made sure gym was the last class of the day.”  
　　  
　　Atem waved Yami off and headed into the living room, he didn’t understand his brother’s ways. He’d screw any girl, even in public, but he wouldn’t shower with others around him. Some things he just didn’t understand about him, but then there was his own problems his brother didn’t understand about him.   
　　  
　　Turning on the TV, Atem spent time flipping through stations trying to find something to watch on TV, but nothing appealed to him. He was about to turn off the TV, when he heard someone behind him and turned his head around and spotted his mother coming down the stairs with a maid, who was bring down her luggage.   
　　  
　　“Oh, Atem, where is your brother?” His mother asked him and he just pointed to the ceiling telling her he was upstairs. “Okay, well, I’m leaving for another business trip. You and your brother have to defend for yourselves, the staff is off on holidays till I am back. Please keep yourselves out of trouble.”  
　　  
　　Atem nodded his head. “Don’t forget to add money to our cards then. See you when you get back, and don’t worry we know not to throw any parties.”  
　　  
　　“Good boy.” His mother walked over and kissed the top of Atem’s head and ruffled his hair. “Well, see you when I get back.” And with those parting words, she moved to the front door with her maid and they left the house, leaving the brothers alone.   
　　  
　　A sigh left Atem’s lips and he shut off the TV and decided to head up the stairs. Befre he was able to touch the door knob to his room, Yami walked out of his room wrapped in a towel and tooth brush in his mouth.  
　　  
　　“Mother is gone, again. We have the place to ourselves.” Atem told Yami, who groaned before walking back into his room. They were annoyed since their father passed away eight years ago and their mother took over the business. She was rarely home now, well, this home any ways. She had another home in America and spent tons of time there and left them here. She only came home once a month to check up on them and make sure they were in good health before leaving.  
　　  
　　Atem picked up a book and walked over to his bed and laid down, opening the book to the bookmark and finding his place, began to read.  
　　  
　　Yami had finished brushing his teeth and got himself dress in a pair of shorts, before using the door to their joining bathroom and walked into Atem’s room. “She really doesn’t like to spend time here. It was only a week she was here for this time.” He sat at the foot of Atem’s bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling.  
　　  
　　“I still think she has another family there, that’s she’s keeping from us.” Atem speaks, as he bookmarks the page and places the book beside him.  
　　  
　　Yami arches his back and looks at Atem. “You still think that? I’m starting to think the same thing. You know, if she wanted to go live with her other family, she should just let us sell this place and let us get a smaller place just for the two of us.”  
　　  
　　Atem chuckled. “Right, and are you going to get a job and pay the bills?”   
　　  
　　“No, I’m not working till I finish school.” Yami scrunched up his face. “It’d be different if she disowned us, but we should just disown her.”  
　　  
　　“If she changes her last name, she loses all power to the business and then we have to run the business. Telling you right now, she probably knows that and won’t do something to screw up all the power and money she has gained from being apart of the family. There isn’t a way we can disown her and make her change her last name, unless something were to happen to her. I like the way things are now, and don’t have to be dealing with bullshit employees, so let her run the business for us. She is our mother after all.”  
　　  
　　Yami rolled over to look at Atem, his head propped up on his hands and elbows. “She changed. When father was alive, she stayed home and cared for us, but now she’s turned into father and leaves whenever. I miss her love, but what can we do about it?”  
　　  
　　Atem sighed. “She may have changed, but she still cares about us. Let her do her own thing and keep the business running for us. I’m sure when she thinks we are ready to handle it, she’ll hand it over and go back to being our mother again.” He gave Yami a reassuring smile.  
　　  
　　“You’re probably right.” Yami pushed himself up off the bed. “Well, no sense in over thinking it. I’m going to catch some Zzz’s. School played me out.” Yami stretched and yawned.  
　　  
　　“No, you’re so used to spending your time with another. Now, you have to get back to the books and control your sex addiction.” Atem chuckled at Yami.  
　　  
　　Yami flipped Atem off. “I have control of my addiction. It’s not my fault I get the need for it more often then the rest of society.” He started heading back to their joining bathroom.   
　　  
　　“A little rehab and your addiction can be cured.” Atem called out to Yami, but than Yami slammed the door, clearly showing Atem he was pissed. Atem could only chuckle as he knew how much the word ‘rehab’ bothered Yami, it was like Yami didn’t want to let go of his addiction.  
　　  
　　Atem picked up his book and opened it back up to the page he was reading before. He wanted to at least keep up on the ethnics of business, which is why he read this book and other books about running a business, that laid out on table tops and surfaces in the his room.   
　　  
　　Yami had gone back to his room, which was spotless, nothing was out of place, unlike the few books Atem had. He shut off the light and crawled into bed and sighed. He was feeling down, not because of what Atem said, but because of their mother never being around.   
　　  
　　That was how he ended up having a sex addiction, the need to feel more especially from another female figure. First it started off with dating multiple girls in his early teen years, than it slowly became that he needed more, which opened his eyes to sexual activities. Now, he just skipped over the relationship and craved the physical attention now.

  
　　  
　　||Outside a City Building||

  
　　  
　　“Good, you’re here. Everything checks out, and all you have to do is sneak in.” Marik told Bakura as he showed up at their meeting spot.  
　　  
　　“What is it I have to get this time?” Bakura removed his jacket and handed it to Marik, so he was only wearing a long sleeve black shirt and his black jeans being held up by a belt, with a few of the tools he used, as well as a backpack.  
　　  
　　Marik grabbed out a piece of memo paper. “Just a book, one that’s locked up real tight. Grab whatever else you think would be good for us, but the book is the main job.”  
　　  
　　Bakura rolled his eyes. “I don’t know how or why you pick up these jobs, yet have to use my skills.” He looked around, scanning for a good entrance way.  
　　  
　　“That’s for me to know. I told you I have ways for us to make good money, if you stick with me. Also, I couldn’t believe you were able to sneak into my first job here without setting off a single sensor. Now, we make a perfect team.” Marik grinned.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, whatever.” Bakura shook his head. “Well, I found my way in. See you later.” And like that Bakura dashed off and scaled the wall of the fence and disappeared over the side.  
　　  
　　“Good Luck.” Marik said to himself, since Bakura was no longer there. He wanted to tell Bakura who it was he worked for, but they were still in high school, and even though he was the youngest member of the gang, he wouldn’t pull Bakura into it until he knew Bakura wouldn’t get himself killed. Bakura would be better to work alone, by himself, but Marik wanted Bakura’s help.

  
　　  
　　||The Next School Day||

  
　　  
　　Yugi had walked into school with his brother, Heba, but their lockers were in different areas in the school, so Yugi had to split from his brother. He wasn’t really watching where he was going, too lost in the idea of this school’s rules and regulations. How could society be acceptable of this school being created?  
　　  
　　Lost in thought, he didn’t notice the three guys from yesterday standing near his locker. Really, they had their own locker doors open, Yugi just wasn’t watching where he was walking and bumped into the one.  
　　  
　　“Oh, I’m sorry.” Yugi quickly apologized. He looked up and the guy pushed him back a step.   
　　  
　　“You think your better than us? Think you can just walk where ever you like because your a Voulung brothers look alike?” The guy slammed his locker door shut and took a step to Yugi.  
　　  
　　Yugi’s eyes widen. “N-no. I wasn’t watching where I was going. I said sorry.”  
　　  
　　“Sorry isn’t good enough, shrimp.” The guy grabbed the front of Yugi’s shirt. A few students stopped to see what was going on, and the guy didn’t want to let the others down. He liked the fearsome attention he got, so he would make use of Yugi.   
　　  
　　Yugi was shaking at this point. Seriously, what was this guy thinking? He apologized for bumping into him, but yet that wasn’t good enough. Did he want Yugi’s lunch money? Or Yugi to do his homework for the rest of the year? He was used to that abuse at his old school, and being pushed around, but this school wasn’t like his old school.  
　　  
　　“Who wants me to punch this kids lights out?” The guy asked the students in the hallway and to Yugi’s surprise some started to cheer for a fight. “Guess it’s your lucky day, shrimp. Rather my lucky day, since I haven’t punched someone in a long time.”  
　　  
　　“No, I don’t want to fight!” Yugi cried out at the guy, but the guy didn’t listen as he pulled back his fist and punched Yugi in the face, before he slammed Yugi into the wall and let Yugi fall to the ground.   
　　  
　　The guy and his friends, as well as a few students were now laughing. “Go home to your mum, you don’t belong here, shrimp.” The guy spit at Yugi’s feet and walked off as the hallway started to move again and students spread out to their classrooms before the bell rang.   
　　  
　　Tears fell down Yugi’s face as he reached a hand up to his face and touched his red cheek and could feel it start to swell under his touch. Physical abuse was something he wasn’t exactly used to, and seemed no one around him really cared for him, this must be an everyday thing.   
　　  
　　Yugi got up, unlocked his locker, put his things away, before grabbing only a notebook and pencil. He looked around and seen the wash room near by and entered. He walked up to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror and could see he was going to have a nice shiner now and he ran the wash and washed his face.   
　　  
　　“Don’t cry. This is just how everyone is.” Yugi spoke to himself at he looked at his wet face in the mirror. He knew he was going to have to grow a back bone now. He sighed and reached for paper towel, but it was handed to him as he looked at the one who was handing it to him. It was one of the Voulung brothers, and a girl following him into the wash room.   
　　  
　　“Let me guess, you got in someone’s way?” Yami smirked and looked back at the girl. “I guess he didn’t realized he walked into the girl’s wash room either.” Him and girl laughed at the error Yugi made.  
　　  
　　Yugi dried his face and realized he was in the girl’s wash room, seeing no urinals, like the wash rooms he had used yesterday. Then he looked at Yami. “Then why are you here, if this is a girl’s wash room?” He tossed the paper towel in the trash and grabbed his note book. He was ready to take his leave, but now he wondered why Yami was here.  
　　  
　　Yami lean close to Yugi and whispered in his ear. “It’s easier to screw in a girl’s wash room, then a boy’s wash room. I like to keep my women to myself and not share.”  
　　  
　　Yugi’s eyes widen. Was that what they were going to do in here? He was shock Yami could get away with walking into a girl’s wash room. Just then the bell rang and Yugi was about to dash out, but Yami grabbed his arm.   
　　  
　　“I need a look out, and my brother is no where to be found. Stay here and keep a look out for me, will you?” Yami asked Yugi with a genuine grin. “I’ll pay you for keeping watch, if you’ll do it. I really need this.” He directed his eyes towards the girl.   
　　  
　　“W-why would I do that?” Yugi looked at Yami then the girl and then to the door. If he missed the other bell, he would be late for class.  
　　  
　　“Well, for one thing, I could spread around a rumour that you are in fact a girl, and not a boy. I could also use your body for my addiction, which I don’t really want to do it with men, but I can make an exception for you. There is a list of things I could do or say to make your life hell here, so just sit there and keep a look out for me and get some cash. It’s easy, don’t open your mouth till someone walks in, just randomly talk to them.”  
　　  
　　Yugi wasn’t sure he should do this, but really, if one of the Voulung brothers were going to blackmail him if he didn’t, well he didn’t want to know what kind of influence they had on the school. He nodded to Yami, and put his note book back down beside the sink.  
　　  
　　“Thanks, kid. Just stay right there. If you leave, you don’t get paid and I get to have fun with your life here.” Yami winked and he walked to the far stall, taking the girl with him and they closed and locked the stall.   
　　  
　　Yugi sighed and hopped up on the counter. If he was stuck here, he might as well get comfortable. He really didn’t want to be late for class. He looked at his watch and realized the bell that rang was the class bell, so he was defiantly missing class right now. Heba and Ryou might be wondering where he was.   
　　  
　　In his worry, Yugi never noticed the whispering voices, till he heard a slapping sounded and looked towards the stall Yami and the girl had entered. Oh, this was wrong to listen to someone having sex. He really should leave, but still Yami blackmailed him and he wasn’t going to risk it.   
　　  
　　“Oh, Yami. Just like that.” The girl within the stall moaned out to Yami, and Yugi could hear it clear as day and he blushed. This was totally embarrassing and just how long was he going to have to listen to this till they finished. He wasn’t sure, but he kept his eyes on the door and looked at the time on his watch as time went on.  
　　  
　　“No, no... Yes, right there.” The girl’s voice got a little higher till it was silent, the slapping stopped. Next thing Yugi heard was ruffling of clothing before the stall door opened and Yami walked up to the sink beside Yugi and threw out a used condom and washed his hands.   
　　  
　　“May I ask what time it is?” Yami looked at Yugi as he washed his hands.  
　　  
　　“Umm, 23 minutes after the bell.” Yugi looked at his watch and grabbed some paper towel for Yami, who took it.   
　　  
　　“I’ll take 5 minutes off that, so wasn’t my quickest.” Yami shrugged his shoulders. The girl came out of the stall, fixing her hair up.   
　　  
　　“Later Yami, and Yami’s look alike.” The girl smiled to Yugi and left the wash room, she seemed satisfied, but Yugi could only guess she was used to this kind of thing.  
　　  
　　Yugi turned to Yami, who was hold out a money bill to him. “This is for keeping a look out and staying here.”  
　　  
　　Yugi looked at the high amount of the bill and shook his head. “No, I couldn’t accept that.” Even though, Yami was going to blackmail him, he couldn’t accept that much from Yami.  
　　  
　　“Just take it, kid.” Yami grabbed the front of Yugi’s school jacket and stuffed the bill into the front pocket. He turned and walked out of the wash room.   
　　  
　　Yugi sat there and pulled out the bill, and looked down at it. He couldn’t believe what had just happened and what Yami had given him. He smiled thinking of all the games he could buy with this, but if Grandpa found out how much he was given, he would tell Yugi to return it, which he tried not to accept it, or put it away for farther schooling. He pulled out his wallet and folded it up and placed into his wallet. He was going to have to keep it away from Grandpa and Heba.   
　　  
　　Looking at his watch and realized he was way too late for class, but if he headed to his next class, he’d at least be on time for that class. Yugi sighed and hopped down from the counter and grabbed his notebook before he left the wash room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator

||In the Classroom for Year 2||

 

　　The bell rang for the next class to start and students started filling the hallways. Yugi had waited outside his next class for 15 minutes, before the bell. He stood there and waiting for all the students to leave, before he made his way into the classroom. The teacher raised a brow at Yugi for being there a little to fast, but only shook their head knowing some students always skipped school classes.  
　　  
　　Yugi sat down in his spot and sighed. He was going to have to explain himself, but how would he word it? If Heba knew Yugi was getting bullied here, well then Heba wouldn’t leave his side. At their old school, it wasn’t violent, so Heba only threaten to fight Yugi’s bullies. Yugi has never seen Heba fight actually, so would Heba try to threaten here as well, and actually end up in a fight?  
　　  
　　The classroom started to fill and Heba and Ryou walked in together and saw Yugi. “Where were you? I was scared something happened to you?” Heba was dressed in bright green and yellow and orange clothes today. Green shoes and arm warmers. Yellow tight shirt and stockings. Orange plaid skirt and tie. Yugi had to look at the skirt his brother was wearing. Heba didn’t leave the house like that, he wore yellow shorts, which was clearly showing from under the skirt.  
　　  
　　“Ah, I got caught up in something.” The only thing Yugi could say, then Ryou gasped.  
　　  
　　“You got into a fight?” Ryou pointed to Yugi’s face and Heba grabbed Yugi’s face and noticed the nice bruise forming on Yugi’s cheek.  
　　  
　　“Who did it?” Heba’s eyes grew serious and narrowed. Yugi looked away with his eyes as Heba held his head.  
　　  
　　“Don’t worry about it. It was nothing. Just some bully trying to look tough in front of others by picking on the little guy.” Yugi didn’t want to think of what Heba would do.  
　　  
　　Heba sighed and brought Yugi’s head close to him and hugged Yugi’s head, rather than his body. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.” Heba whispered as the bell rang.  
　　  
　　The teacher stood in front of the class and cleared their throat, making Heba realize where they were and let go of Yugi and gave a half smile to the teacher. The teacher walked over to Heba and wrote out a pink slip, before starting to talk.  
　　  
　　Heba sighed and sat behind Ryou, which was beside Yugi and pulled out his book and started writing. This wasn’t how Heba wanted to start off the day, worrying about Yugi missing class and then getting a detention slip for his affection to his brother. At least they weren’t writing up detention slips up for his clothing style, that what they did last year, but he knew the first week of school wasn’t as strict as the rest. He liked to express himself in colours and didn’t want people telling him what he should or couldn’t wear. That was just the way he was.

  
　　  
　　||In the Classroom for Year 4||

  
　　  
　　Yami and Atem sat in the back of the class, Atem was busy reading his book, where Yami was struggling to follow along with the class. He wasn’t exactly sitting still and he knew why, but Atem was getting annoyed.  
　　  
　　“What is your problem?” Atem whispered to Yami. “You missed first class, so you should have gotten some.”  
　　  
　　Yami gave Atem a snarly look. “I did, but I can’t stand listening to the girls read out loud. It’s driving me mad.” He lied to Atem, something kept coming up in his mind, and he wasn’t sure why, but it was turning him on.  
　　  
　　“Listening never bothered you before, so what is it?” Atem knew Yami a little better than that.  
　　  
　　Yami groaned and slammed he head down on the desk, which made everyone look back at the Voulung brothers. The teacher walked up and handed Yami a pink slip, who didn’t lift his head up from the desk, so the teacher just placed the pink slip in his raised hand and told the class to continue.  
　　  
　　“That was smart.” Atem whispered with sarcasm and looked back at the book and continued to read.  
　　  
　　Why was the cute face flashing through his mind? Those amethyst eyes on that cute face looking so unsure of the words Yami spoke to the miniature version of him. It wasn’t like him to think of another guy like this, but he put the idea in his head himself by threatening to use the poor boy’s body. Now, Yami wanted to watch the poor boy tremor in pleasure from his touch and watch those amethyst eyes dilate when he reached his climax. Why were these images and thoughts coming to his head?  
　　  
　　That was it. He couldn’t sit through class like this. Yami stood up and the whole class looked at him and the teacher walked over to the desk to write up another pink slip. Yami walked up to the teacher and grabbed the pink slip and walked out the classroom.  
　　  
　　He didn’t know where he could go, but he needed fresh air, so he headed to the top of the school. He might get lucky and find some girl up there, but the chances of that were slim, so he just hoped fresh air would clear his head. He might make it to third class, but if he couldn’t get himself calmed down by then, he would skip out of school completely.

  
　　  
　　||On the Roof Of the School||

  
　　  
　　“Seriously? I need to deliver that book.” Marik growled at Bakura, who was holding a book and reading it, keeping it out of Marik’s reach.  
　　  
　　“No, I know why they want this book.” Bakura smirked. “This book could cause some problems for everyone and I won’t let it go till I have had my fun.”  
　　  
　　Marik pushed Bakura to the ground. “No, that book has to be kept out of the hands of anyone looking to use it for their desires.” He held out his hand for the book, but Bakura smacked the hand away.  
　　  
　　“Then tell me who you are working for?” Bakura asked, but Marik shook his head. “You really don’t want the book that badly then.” He turned over on his chest and got up, he opened the book and grabbed a few pages, daring to rip them out. “I guess I’ll have to take what I want from this book.”  
　　  
　　“Don’t you dare do that, Bakura. The book has to be intact for the delivery, if not the book becomes an unbalanced force.” Marik told Bakura.  
　　  
　　“Tell me what I want to know, or else, I will.” Bakura tighten his hand on the pages he had.  
　　  
　　Marik’s eyes widen. “Please, I’m not allowed to tell you anything, because they don’t even know you’ve been helping me. Just give me the book and I’ll give you the whole payment from the job.”  
　　  
　　“Begging and offering me wealth? What has gotten into you, Marik?” Bakura questioned Marik’s behaviour.  
　　  
　　“Nothing, I just don’t want to cause problems for you.” Marik closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you want that will let you hand the book over to me?”  
　　  
　　Bakura grinned. This was new, but so unlike Marik. He looked at the book and of course, there were multiple languages in the book and all different on every page. “You know what I exactly want to know, if you refuse to tell me then, I rip the pages out.”  
　　  
　　Marik looked up at Bakura, he didn’t want to, knew he shouldn’t, but if it was the only way, he was defeated. “I’m part of a gang, an organization that has been around for years and they asked me to come here and learn the ways of Japanese and gave me small jobs to work up until they thought I was ready for this mission. That’s the last key needed to keep chaos from spreading over the world. I’m the youngest member and they figured I wouldn’t be suspected of trouble.”  
　　  
　　“That doesn’t exactly explain who you work for, I guess I have no choice but to destroy the book.” Bakura pulled on the pages he had slowly.  
　　  
　　“No! Don’t!” Marik sighed when Bakura stopped from ripping any more. “I work for a company in America, the company is called Voulung Industries. They have a secret organization of controlling certain things in the world. They aren’t trying to stop chaos, but create it.”  
　　  
　　At the moment, neither of them noticed that Yami had came outside and only noticed as Yami stepped out of the corner of the wall he was against over listening. “My father’s business isn’t about creating chaos. It’s about helping out those countries less fortunate.”  
　　  
　　Marik and Bakura both looked over at Yami. They were shocked to see one of the Voulung brothers there. Marik gulped, this could ruin everything, but he couldn’t speak any more about it.  
　　  
　　“Maybe there is little you know about your father’s work.” Bakura gave Yami a snarly remark. “Wait, Voulung, that name sounds familiar. That’s right, your father was assassinated.”  
　　  
　　Yami closed his eyes and turned his head away. It couldn’t be true. That was a lie. His father was assassinated, but it was a mistake, the bullet wasn’t for his father, it was for his mother. Then, he opened his eyes and narrowed them at Marik. “You work for my mother, then?”  
　　  
　　Marik stood there, showing no emotion but a frown on his face and refusing to answer. Bakura came up to Marik and put his arm around Marik and held the book in his other hand.  
　　  
　　“Tell the great Voulung what he wants to know. You let the cat out of the bag, so might as well tell us more.” Bakura chuckled.  
　　  
　　Marik glared at Bakura and sighed. “Fine. If it will let you had over the book to me.” Bakura nodded, as Marik was still eyeing up the book. “Yes, I work for your mother. I actually came over here with your mother four years ago. I have been working with your mother for five years, so anything else you have questions about I can’t really answer since I don’t even know myself.”  
　　  
　　“And you need that book to create chaos, that my mother has planned for the world?” Yami pointed to the book.  
　　  
　　Marik nodded. “Yes, as far as I know it’s been your mother’s dream to control certain companies and gain fame and fortune. With this book and two other items, your mother will have that power to manipulate companies to her will. She has offered the members of the organization a share in her companies she takes over.”  
　　  
　　“And what companies would she try and take over?” Yami wasn’t like this story he was hearing about his mother.  
　　  
　　“Arms manufactures in America, since KaibaCorp had changed. KaibaCorp was the largest in the world and she had her hands on shares as well as the former CEO’s word and written up contracts that they would work with her and help her, but when KaibaCorp was taking over by Seto Kaiba over a year and a half ago, she had been reaching for ways to get ahead of the game, since she doesn’t have long till you and your brother decide to take over the company, meaning she has to work fast.”  
　　  
　　Yami couldn’t believe what Marik was telling him, he was standing there, shaking his head. His own loving mother had another motive, but why was she trying to destroy Voulung Industries main motive, but wanting arms manufactures become apart of it. It could only mean his mother was always money hungry and wanted help those that wanted to fight.  
　　  
　　Perhaps, she was planning on giving weapons to those who were less fortunate and then it would create chaos. His eyes widen realizing his mother’s motive completely now, or what he thought.  
　　  
　　“Marik, I suggest you give me that book. I’ll pay double what my mother is paying for you to deliver that book.” Yami held out his hand for the book.  
　　  
　　Marik shook his head. “I can’t allow that. I have orders to deliver the book myself.”  
　　  
　　Bakura backed away from Marik. “Now, that’s only if I give you the book. Hearing all this information. I need sometime to think about it, before I give this book to anyone. Like which is the smarter choice here. Destroying the book, and creating an unbalanced force, or perhaps creating a world where guns be handed to all those with revenge issues. I see it like this, what would benefit me?”  
　　  
　　Yami and Marik both watched Bakura open the book and start reading it, or what Bakura could understand of the book. “Don’t give it to Marik. My mother can’t ruin what my father created himself to help others.”  
　　  
　　“Bakura, you know exactly which is the best choice, hand me the book and I will share my shares with you and give you half of everything I make.” Marik made his own plead to Bakura.  
　　  
　　“If I destroy this book creates unbalance force, what exactly force are we talking about?” Bakura asked.  
　　  
　　At this, Marik only shrugged. “They never told me. Perhaps what ever that book is capable of will be released, like some magical force. I don’t believe in magic, but I was told to handle the book with care and make sure it’s in one piece, or else it becomes an unbalanced force.”  
　　  
　　Bakura chuckled to himself, and it grew into a laughter as the bell rang. “I’m not handing this book to anyone. If your mother wants this book so badly, she’ll have to come to me for it.” He told Yami.  
　　  
　　“My mother left yesterday for America, she won’t be back for a month, at least.” Yami told Bakura.  
　　  
　　Marik shook his head. “All I have to do is call her and she’ll be back here. She was the one who gives me my missions in person. She told me to call her once I had the book in my possession, but right now, Bakura has it.”  
　　  
　　“Then call her up and tell her you had found the book, but it’s right now in the hands of someone who wants to talk to her.” Bakura looked at Marik and waved the wave in front of himself. “Though, I highly doubt I would hand the book over to her, this book has a price, and the price isn’t money.”  
　　  
　　Yami and Marik both wondered what Bakura was talking about now, Yami was the one to ask. “What price are you talking about?”  
　　  
　　“Easy, for her to hand over everything to me, and she can work under me.” Bakura stated.  
　　  
　　“Impossible. If she is using my father’s company to make this organization happen, you can’t take over it. Only those with Voulung blood and the name can take over. She only took over till Atem and I are of 20 years of age, then we control the company and everything it’s about. It’s written in the contract of the company. You don’t share my bloodline, and on top of that the name. You can try to change your name, but the bloodline speaks for itself.” Yami told Bakura, who snarled.  
　　  
　　“Then, I guess this book is useless to all of us.” Bakura shrugged and opened the book fully and ripped into half at the spin of the book.  
　　  
　　“No!” Marik stretched out his hand and fell to his knees. “Dammit, Bakura.” He looked up at Bakura.  
　　  
　　“Opps.” Bakura chuckled. “Here, take the book now.” He tossed one part of the book to Yami and the other to Marik. “You guys can deal with whatever comes of this.” He shook his head and decided to head inside.  
　　  
　　Yami caught the back side of the book and looked at the pages. What did this mean now? And he read some of the text.  
　　  
　　Marik picked up the front half of the book and looked at the pages. He knew how to speak and read different languages and realized most of the words written in this book, all said the same thing.  
　　  
　　‘In this world, he will be coming. Offer him the chalice and the dagger, and your wish will be granted. Say his name three times, and he will appear before you. Now say the name, Clover Rajah, Clover Rajah, Clover Rajah.’  
　　  
　　Both Marik and Yami looked at each other, they didn’t speak a word as they read the what they could understand and it made little sense to either them. “Now what? You still going to give this book to my mother?”  
　　  
　　Marik shook his head. “No use, I can tell her in person. Shouldn’t need this book. It’s just an instruction manual.” He sighed. “You have a lighter?”  
　　  
　　Yami put his hand in his pocket and tossed of his lighter. “Let me guess you need a smoke? Well, I don’t have any. Atem is the only one who really smokes, I just carry around a lighter in case he forgets his.”  
　　  
　　Marik shook his head and picked the lighter up and pulled out his cigarette package and lit up one for himself. He lean back and sat on his bottom and rested his arms on his propped up legs and stared at the lighter.  
　　  
　　Then he tilted his head and started flicking it, igniting the flame and putting it out. A grin came to his face and his eyes shined with mischievousness. He picked up the book half he had and ripped out a page and brought the lighter to it and started it on fire. He did this to a few more pages, before he set the whole book on fire.  
　　  
　　“Hey, what are you doing?” Yami walked over to him. He could see Marik was mesmerized by the fire. “Whatever, have fun.” Yami dropped the half of the book he had in front of Marik and walked away, heading inside the school.  
　　  
　　Leaving Marik with the lighter, Marik got an idea and caught the halves of the book on fire. “Idiots.” He shook his head. “Now, what else should I do?” He got up and walked away from his little fire. He decided to leave and head to class instead, even though the bell had already rang long ago.

  
　　  
　　||Lunch Time||

  
　　  
　　“Did you hear? Someone started a book on fire on the school. No one knows who did it though.” “I heard someone was summoning a demon, because the book looked pretty old.” “Of course, some punk would start a fire without knowing the roof is a useless place to start a fire, if you want to get out of school.”  
　　  
　　Word spread around the lunch room around an announcement was made to who ever started the fire on the roof was to report to the office. No one really knew who started the fire, except one person had his suspicion on who did.  
　　  
　　Bakura sat down at a table with his lunch and sat across from Marik. “Where did you get it?” He asked and held out his hand to Marik.  
　　  
　　“How? Oh, yeah.” Marik chuckled and reached into his pocket and handed over the lighter to Bakura.  
　　  
　　“Duh, I left you and Yami there, and returned to class. It means either you or Yami, and I highly doubt Yami, and I know you. So either you got the lighter from Yami or you found it.” Bakura shook his head.  
　　  
　　All three of them arrived to class late, earning themselves a pink slip, but it was shortly after Marik came into the class late the announcement was made. The teacher had asked where the three were, but they gave answers that were believable enough for the teacher to believe so class continued.  
　　  
　　Yami and Atem had entered the lunch room and they walked by everyone, even the table where Ryou, Heba, and Yugi sat at, and walked over to Bakura and Marik.  
　　  
　　“I heard what all happened between you three, and I must say I’m not surprised. Though, I want to purpose a deal with you two.” Atem sat down beside Bakura and Yami sat beside Marik.  
　　  
　　“I would also like my lighter back, Marik.” Yami held out his hand to Marik, but Bakura handed Yami the lighter instead.  
　　  
　　“Never leave him alone with fire. Just be lucky he came to class instead of running wild.” Bakura warned Yami. “Now, what deal are you talking about?”  
　　  
　　Atem kept his voice down. “We need your help in dealing with our mother.”  
　　  
　　Marik raised a brow. “You realize I work for your mother still. I believe what your mother is trying to do is the right thing. So, I want no part of this and I will be telling your mother about this plan.”  
　　  
　　Bakura rolled his eyes. “The bitch is crazy and needs to be taught a lesson. Why would you side with her? Not saying I’m on board with these two and their plan”  
　　  
　　“She gave me a life. My father was struggling to make a life for me, and she found my father and she helped my father and hired me to help her. She’s the reason I am still alive. If not, I would have been sold to slavery, just so my father had money for himself and I would have at least gotten a better life then starving.”  
　　  
　　Bakura blinked. “Seriously? You’ll follow her to the grave, even if you know what she has plan is wrong for the whole world?”  
　　  
　　Marik paused, thinking this over in his head. “I guess if it means ruling the world, I would.”  
　　  
　　Bakura rolled his eyes. “You won’t the rule through her, it’s better to rule the world with your own man power, rather than following in someone’s foot steps. It’s the coward’s way. Grow some balls and do it yourself.”  
　　  
　　“Like you are doing?” Marik asked Bakura.  
　　  
　　A devilish grin appeared on Bakura’s face. “As much as it seems to be fun to rule the world, I rather create chaos my way, stealing from the rich and just gain a name for myself. It’s boring trying to do something that’s impossible.”  
　　  
　　Marik snorted. “Right, well, I have a chance at ruling over the world.”  
　　  
　　“By following in someone else’s foot steps. Where’s the guy I knew before who was all about doing things his way?” Bakura asked.  
　　  
　　“He’s still here, I just think ruling the world would be better than creating hurt and pain. I can do that when I rule the world.” Marik told Bakura.  
　　  
　　“Okay, you two. Enough with ruling the world. Even if your not going to help us, she won’t be ruling the world as long as we have our plan.” Yami was getting a headache listening to these two talk about ruling the world.  
　　  
　　“It seems I came to wrong criminals. Sorry to waste your lunch time.” Atem started to get up, but Bakura pulled him back down and the glared at each other for a moment.  
　　  
　　“If I like your plan, I might be willing to do it, alone. Since my partner seems to be power hungry, we can talk later.” Bakura told Atem and let go of his arm.  
　　  
　　“Well, I guess we could wait it out. Even though Marik was apart of your plans, brother.” Yami shrugged his shoulders.  
　　  
　　Marik sighed. “I’m going to go outside. I’ll wait for you by our usual spot, Bakura.” He got up and Bakura watched him pull out his phone as he walked away.  
　　  
　　“Wait you two.” Bakura told Yami and Atem to wait for him, as he got up and walked behind Marik, before he snatched Marik’s phone out of his hand and read the text message. “Say out loud Clover Rajah, Clover Rajah, Clover.” Bakura looked at Marik. “Your trying to tell her about the twins coming up with a plan, aren’t you?”  
　　  
　　“Give that back, Bakura.” Marik was trying to get his phone back, but Bakura was holding the phone away from him. “Fuck, Bakura!” Marik growled and punched Bakura in the face.  
　　  
　　Bakura gripped hard on the phone and punched Marik back in the face with the weight of the phone in his hand, cracking the phone in pieces. From then on, a brawl between the two started in the lunch room and it took six teachers to split up them up. Little did either of them know, the incomplete message was sent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator

||In Gym Class for Year 4||

 

　　The last class of the day, and Bakura and Marik were no where to be seen in classes, since after their fight in the lunch room. Atem and Yami were doing their stretches before the teacher told the boys what they would be doing for the class.  
　　  
　　“You think they will show up to detention?” Atem asked Yami, but he wasn’t keeping his voice down. “It might be interesting to see them in the same room together.”  
　　  
　　Yami rolled his eyes “Keep your voice down, we are only allowed to whisper, unless you are wanting to join me in detention?”  
　　  
　　“That’s my plan.” Atem grinned and looked over to the teacher who was walking over. “I need some way to get there and it’s easier to disturb the class.”  
　　  
　　The teacher joined them and told them they would be work on basketball for the time being and went on about what the teacher expected of them.  
　　  
　　“What if I don’t want to run around with a ball I can’t hold on to?” Atem spoke up in the crowd of boys and the teacher asked who said that. Atem raised his hand. “I did.”  
　　  
　　The teacher wrote up on his clip board a pink slip for Atem and told him he will give his pink slip to Atem in the locker room. Atem grinned, happy with himself in getting a pink slip. They were all told to help each other with their basketball skills and the teacher told them, in a months time, he will create two groups of boys and two groups of girls to have their own little tournament among the class.  
　　  
　　With that, Atem and Yami stuck together. They worked better together, rather than against each other any ways and showed the teacher how well they could play basketball together. There was no denying it. Atem and Yami knew where each other were easily and could pass to each other and help each other sink a ball into the net.  
　　  
　　

||In Detention||

  
　　  
　　Sitting in the detention room since lunch time, both Bakura and Marik were sitting at different tables across the room. Marik glared at Bakura, his hands on the table, drumming his finger tips. Bakura was sitting there, arms across his chest and eyes closed. He could tell Marik was staring at him, but he cared not about the other at this point.  
　　  
　　With them, a teacher sat at the desk in the room, watching them and working on some school work. The teacher was there to stop any fights from happening between the two, but it was clear there weren’t going to fight and as the last school bell rang to show the end of the day, neither of the two students moved.  
　　  
　　Slowly students started to pile into the room. Yami and Atem entered the room together and spotted Bakura at a separate table, where no one else sat. There were only 6 other students in the room and three each occupied the other two available tables.  
　　  
　　Heba entered the room last and sighed. No one was really around for him to sit with and of course, there were no other girls in the room. He would gladly sit with a girl or two and at least make this detention time go by faster with talking.  
　　  
　　Deciding to sit on his own, Heba spotted Marik at a table alone. He wouldn’t dare want to be anywhere near him, but at least he could sit across from Marik and not have to interact with him. He sat down and pulled out his books, he glanced up at Marik and it was clear Marik wasn’t looking at him, but behind him at Bakura.  
　　  
　　Behind Heba, where Bakura, Yami, and Atem were sitting, the three of them were talking lowly to each other. “The deal I want to bring up is going to need skills and no fear. You think you can handle it?” Atem told Bakura.  
　　  
　　Was still sitting there with his eyes closed. “I have skills, but are they the skills you need?”  
　　  
　　“Well, I don’t know what your skills inquire, but I won’t go into detail, unless I know I have your word.” Atem said, and looked at Yami.  
　　  
　　Yami smirked. “We are basically looking for mercenary skills.” He didn’t know any better way to say it.  
　　  
　　Bakura opened his dark chocolate eyes ad glanced at Atem, Yami, before looking over at Marik. “If this plan has something to with endangering myself, I won’t go for it.”  
　　  
　　Atem shook his head and lean closer to Bakura and whispered in his ear, cupping his hand in front of his lips, just in case Marik could read his lips. “It involves assassination.”  
　　  
　　Bakura kept his face solid, didn’t express his emotion of shock. Were the Voulung brothers planning to kill their mother and take over the company, before their mother created something they couldn’t ignore or back away from? He had don’t a lot of crazy and stupid things in his criminal career, but killing was something he avoided doing.  
　　  
　　“What do you say Bakura?” Yami asked, hoping the boy would go for it. “There is a payment for your success.”  
　　  
　　“Give me time to deal with Marik, and I’ll have your answer. It’s not like it can be done right away, I have a month to give you my answer. Don’t worry, I won’t say a word to Marik.” Bakura told them.  
　　  
　　Atem nodded his head. “Fair enough, we will wait for your answer.”  
　　  
　　Bakura got up from his spot, which caught the teachers attention and watched Bakura walk over to Marik. “Hey, can we talk?” Bakura asked Marik.  
　　  
　　“I don’t know. Are you going to tell me I shouldn’t follow what I believe in?” Marik snarled back at Bakura.  
　　  
　　Heba looked at the two and decided whatever it was with them, he decided to move to the table that Yami and Atem sat at instead. He moved his stuff over and Bakura took a seat beside Marik and started talking to him. Heba looked at Yami and Atem and gave a half smile, before sitting down and getting back to his school work.  
　　  
　　Atem rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Yami seen this and chuckled, which made Heba look up at him. Yami looked at Heba and moved his chair closer to Heba. “Say, you sure like to wear bright colourful clothing and wear skirts around school, so you really like the whole harajuku fashion?”  
　　  
　　Heba looked at Yami, like why was Yami even talking to him? “Uh, yes. I do like fashion and expressing myself. Why do you ask?”  
　　  
　　“Well, it’s not unusual to see people wear clothes like that, but makes me wonder a little bit more about you. Like, your preference?” Yami winked.  
　　  
　　Heba blinked a couple times, till he looked down at his books. “If your asking who do I prefer to date, I can’t answer that. I have never dated anyone before, so I don’t know.”  
　　  
　　Yami looked at Atem, who was shaking his head. “Well, how about what turns you on? Do girls turn you on, or is it boys who turn you on? Perhaps, both turn you on?”  
　　  
　　Heba couldn’t believe Yami Voulung was talking to him, and talking to him so casually, like they were buddies. It was embarrassing of what Yami was asking him, and he really wish his friends were here to give him support. He wouldn’t be shy about this kind of talk with them around, but being alone, that was another story. “Uh, I guess... It’s hard to say. I like girls, but I also like boys. I don’t really think about who turns me on.”  
　　  
　　“Well, you stripped for my brother, and I was told how much you seemed to enjoy stripping for him.” Yami had lean in close and whispered in Heba’s ear. “Could it be that you liked to tease my brother.”  
　　  
　　A gasp escaped Heba and he shifted his chair away from Yami. “He didn’t believe I was a boy or that this is my natural colour, you know that. I only took off my shirt and lowered my pants for him. I didn’t do anything else.”  
　　  
　　“Drop it, Yami. What are you getting at?” Atem finally spoke.  
　　  
　　Yami lean back in his chair. “I only want to know more about him.” He smirked and looked at Heba. “I guess your a virgin then?”  
　　  
　　Heba huffed. “What does that have to do with anything?” He was getting creep out feeling by Yami’s questions now.  
　　  
　　Atem rolled his eyes. “I see what your doing, but it’s not going to work that way.” He decided to change topics before Yami interrogated Heba any more. “How about you tell me what had you so hot under the collar today in class?”  
　　  
　　Yami narrowed his crimson eyes into Atem’s matching ones. Why would Atem bring something up like that? He had gotten the idea out of his head, and now the thoughts had returned. “Nothing.” He slumped back in his chair and pouted.  
　　  
　　“Oh, really? It must have been something. You aren’t someone who hides what on their mind.” Atem grinned.  
　　  
　　“Well, this has nothing to do with you.” Yami groaned, before he looked at Heba and Heba stared at him with the same amethyst eyes Yugi had, looking curious. Oh, he shouldn’t have done that as he shifted in his chair and had to fix his pants.  
　　  
　　“I see, you find this one to be arousing. Strange, you never like going for men.” Atem spoke the words out loud, that Heba glanced at Atem, than Yami, finding everything shocking.  
　　  
　　Yami scowled. “At least I can go and have sex with whoever I want to, unlike you who hasn’t gotten laid since this kid came to the school last year.” He pointed his thumb towards Heba.  
　　  
　　“Yami.” Atem growled low in his throat. He didn’t need his sex life shouted out to the whole room, unlike Yami, he liked to keep his sex life private.  
　　  
　　Heba was totally lost in confusion of where this conversation was going. Was it Yami who found him attractive, or was it Atem, the way Yami said? It wasn’t like he was weird out by learning this, but it was confusing. Though, he could tell these two were about to have a fight, he and Yugi would always start off like this before fighting, so he decided to excuse himself.  
　　  
　　“I’m going to move, seems like you two have a lot to talk about.” Heba stood up and closed up his books before picking them up and going back over to the other table, where Marik and Bakura were. He really should have gone to another table with an unoccupied chair, but this table was closer than those ones.  
　　  
　　“Bakura, I don’t want to talk about it.” Marik groaned and put his head on the table, just as Heba sat down and reopened his books again.  
　　  
　　Bakura glared at Heba, but it was clear Heba was more interested in his books then them. “I want to know why it is you will follow her, instead of your own desires?”  
　　  
　　Marik shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it, and that’s final Bakura.” He told the other.  
　　  
　　“Marik, tell me. It’s clear there is more to this than you said before. Saying that her ideals are what you believe in. It doesn’t seem like you at all.” Bakura wasn’t going to drop the conversation.  
　　  
　　“Bakura.” Marik growled. He pushed himself up in the chair and glared at Bakura. “There is little you know about me, and I rather keep it that way. I don’t need to drag you into this.”  
　　  
　　“A little too late. I’m already dragged into this and I have to know which side I’m going to choose. I want to know why it is your are choosing her.” Bakura said, glaring right back at Marik.  
　　  
　　“Do what you want. I won’t change what I should do.”  
　　  
　　“No, you won’t go your own way, because she’s holding something above your head.” Bakura said, and Marik’s eyes widen.  
　　  
　　“It’s not like that. She has nothing to do with my decision.” Marik turned away from Bakura.  
　　  
　　“Then someone else is controlling your actions.” Bakura rubbed his chin. “Could it be your father? He tried to sell you as a slave, so perhaps there is more to him than your letting me know.”  
　　  
　　Heba’s interest in the conversation peaked at that point, he couldn’t continue reading, and just kept his head down, pretending to read. He wanted to know more about this for some reason, but it was then that the teacher’s voice was heard, telling everyone to leave.  
　　  
　　Scowling to himself at the teacher, Heba stood up and put his books away and sighed. This was the most interesting time he had in detention ever and learning a few things, he couldn’t wait to tell Yugi about this at home.  
　　  
　

　||Mutou’s Residents||

  
　　  
　　At the game shop, Heba walked and waved at Grandpa as he was talking to a costumer and headed upstairs. He dropped his book bag in the living room and ran up to his room.  
　　  
　　Heba opened the door and shut the door behind him and saw Yugi sitting there at the desk doing his homework. “Oh, Yugi. I just had the most interesting time at school.”  
　　  
　　Yugi put his pencil down and turned around in his chair and seen Heba undressing out of his clothes and put something comfortable on, like his pyjamas. “What is it?”  
　　  
　　“Well, first I was sitting there and had to move tables, so moved to the table the Voulung brothers were at, and Yami was asking me questions. Kind of put me off, but I figured he was hitting on me till he said that Atem hadn’t gotten laid since I started going to the school. I’m confused as to which one likes me, but then I moved to a table Bakura and Marik were at, the two bad boys in the school, and well, something is going on between them, but Marik’s father almost sold Marik to a slave trader or something like that.”  
　　  
　　As Heba rambled on, Yugi wasn’t really impressed by the story. He knew very little about these people. “Heba, you know it’s not good to gossip about others.”  
　　  
　　“It’s just you I’m telling, so it’s really not gossip.” Heba walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. “I hate being alone in detention. Usually Joey always ends up there, but he wasn’t at school today because of that job he has.”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, and he knows school policies. You can’t have a job when you go to school. Which I wonder why Kaiba is still able to run KaibaCorp and go to school.” Yugi pondered this.  
　　  
　　Heba giggled. “Kaiba has the whole city wrapped around his finger, basically.”  
　　  
　　Yugi shook his head. “Well, since you are here, how about we go make supper?” Yugi put down his pencil and stood up. “Grandpa has been working hard today, so let’s help him out.”  
　　  
　　“Okay.” Heba said, getting up from his spot on his bed and followed Yugi out to the kitchen to make supper for that night.  
　　  
　　

||Wheeler’s Apartment||

  
　　  
　　Joey laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. “How much more worse can my life get?” He groaned out to himself. He wasn’t having a good day, first he woke up late ad realized he had to either choose between work or school. He went to work, as a final decision.  
　　  
　　At work, his employer told him he was late and that if Joey couldn’t take time out of school to work for him, he was fired. Joey understood the policies at school, but he still wanted to work. He worked that day, up until he had to do a delivery to his school. He asked others to take the job, but they wouldn’t. Joey had another decision to make, deliver the pack and get kicked out of school, or not deliver the package and get fired.  
　　  
　　It came down to Joey walking into his employer’s office and told him he couldn’t deliver the package or he would be kicked out of school. His employer gave Joey the silent treatment for a moment, before asking Joey if he was quitting. Joey said he didn’t want to quit, so the employer said if Joey wasn’t quitting, then he was firing him. Joey quit that day and walked out.  
　　  
　　Joey was thinking of going to the school and catching his last class, but he decided against it. His decisions today were not wises choices to make, but he was feeling down. He had headed home to find his father home from work, and he told Joey to go pick up food.  
　　  
　　After a trip to the grocery store, he made it back home, only to find his father had gone out, so Joey put everything away and headed to his room. That’s where he laid down on his bed.  
　　  
　　“Well, he won’t be impressed that I quit, but I had no choice.” He mumbled to himself about his father.  
　　  
　　Time passed and Joey fell asleep on his bed, he didn’t hear the door opening and didn’t here the foots steps of his father and another walking through the apartment. Seems his father brought home a friend.  
　　  
　　When the bedroom door slammed shut, Joey was startled awake and looked around the room and set his times on his alarm clock and realized it was serious late. He stomach growled, telling him to feed it. So, he got up and walked to the kitchen and made himself some instant noodles.  
　　  
　　“Seriously, your not. I’m out of here.” A woman’s voice was heard and Joey kind of tuned it out, he knew what was going on and really didn’t want to know more than that. His father brought home another woman, as to what she was yelling about Joey did catch and seen her rush out of the apartment.  
　　  
　　His father came into the kitchen wearing nothing but his pants and grunted at Joey. He wasn’t happy and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and popped it open and took a swig of the liquid contents.  
　　  
　　Joey finished eating his noodles and threw his cup in the trash. “Rough night, I take it?”  
　　  
　　“That bitch didn’t know what was good for her, is all.” Joey’s father walked out of the kitchen and sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. “How was work?”  
　　  
　　Joey flinched to himself. “I quit, since I can’t work and go to school.” He just wondered how his father would take this.  
　　  
　　“Fucking worthless piece of shit. You’re not living here forever and off of me. I suggest you find another job and quit school. Nothing good comes out of school any ways.”  
　　  
　　Joey sighed. “Good night then. I’ll figure it out.” He headed to his room. He really need to make something of himself, because he knew once he turned 18, his father was kicking him out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator

||In Classroom for Year 3||

 

　　Joey had gotten up early and made it to school, he passed Yugi in the hall and walked to Yugi’s classroom with him, and they talked about why Yugi had a bruise on his face. Of course, Yugi left out the incident he had with Yami and then the bell rang, so Joey made it to class just in time and sat down at his desk.  
　　  
　　Kaiba was sitting behind him, typing away on his computer. “Where were you yesterday, Wheeler?” He wasn’t interested in Joey’s life, but at least he could have fun teasing the other.  
　　  
　　“None of your business, money bags.” Joey folded his arms on his desk and rested his head down on them.  
　　  
　　“Seeing as I didn’t receive my package till this morning, I expect you chickened out of your job.” Seto Kaiba grinned and picked up the small box package, waving it in the air.  
　　  
　　Joey’s eyes widen, till they narrowed. “How did you know?” He kept his voice low and turned in his seat to stare at Kaiba.  
　　  
　　“Oh, I knew you had a job with that company, as Mokuba told me that you once delivered a package to my building. So, I had to make sure you were the one to deliver the package and even ask that you deliver it.”  
　　  
　　“You bastard. So you be the reason I had to quit my job!” Joey shouted and the teacher looked towards Joey, and raised a brow.  
　　  
　　Kaiba shook his head. “I suggest you calm down, class is about to start. Also, you know the rules, I had to make sure I had control over you.” He smirked and Joey didn’t like that look.  
　　  
　　Joey turned back around and rested his head back on his folded arms on top of his desk. How much worse could this get? He had to make sure Seto Kaiba didn’t get to him today.  
　　  
　　Malik walked into the room as the bell rang and Joey smiled at him and gave a wave. He looked at Joey and shrugged his shoulders. This was a different reaction compared to Malik glaring at him, so that was an improvement.

  
　　  
　　||In Another Classroom for Year 2||

  
　　  
　　Class was as quiet as it could have been, students writing in their books, of what was written on the board, the teacher sat there going through a few books. Ryou had finished writing everything out, he looked towards the teacher, before he turned in his seat and looked at Heba. “Hey, how was detention yesterday?” He spoke softly and quietly.  
　　  
　　“It was interesting.” Heba whispered under his breath, not pausing as he copied the notes off the board. “How was your dance lessons?”  
　　  
　　Ryou rolled his eyes. “I was kicked out, because they realized what school I went to. Last year, I had hid that information so well, but this year, they had called the school I put down and well, they realized I didn’t go to that school. So, they asked me what school I went to and lied, but they said they called the school and I wasn’t on the registry so I told them the truth.”  
　　  
　　“That’s bullshit. No every student that goes to this school is a trouble maker.” Heba put down his pencil.  
　　  
　　“The school has it’s reputation. When more than half the school has been in trouble with the law one way or another, makes the rest of us look bad. Just look at Kaiba, when the media found out what school he went to, there were several rumour spread around about him.”  
　　  
　　Heba shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.” He went to say something else, but a pink slip was placed on his desk. The teacher shook their head and handed one to Ryou, before starting to speak about what was written on the board.  
　　  
　　Yugi looked to his side at Ryou and Heba. “Maybe, you shouldn’t talk when no one else is talking.” He smiled and then looked to the teacher, who raised a brow and shook their head and wrote another one for Yugi and handed it to him.  
　　  
　　Ryou covered his mouth with his hand. Heba grinning happily. “Maybe, you shouldn’t talk at all.”  
　　  
　　Yugi rolled his eyes. Well it wouldn’t be that bad, at least he would be with Heba and Ryou.

  
　　  
　　||Next Class for Year 4||

  
　　  
　　As the bell rang and the teacher began talking, Atem looked at Yami, who had a sour face since they got to school. “What’s your problem?”  
　　  
　　“Nothing.” Yami said, quite coldly.  
　　  
　　“Right, you couldn’t find a pussy to screw this morning?” Atem smirked.  
　　  
　　“None of your business.” Yami huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
　　  
　　Atem blinked at Yami, he never seen Yami act this way before, especially towards him. Just what was going on in Yami’s mind. “What is your deal, Yami? You were happy before we got to school.”  
　　  
　　“Agh, seriously. Just leave me alone.” Yami erupted in front of the class and the teacher walked towards him with a pink slip. “Thanks a lot, Atem.”  
　　  
　　Atem sat there, a bit confused about Yami’s sudden mood change. Everyone had turned back around to listen to the teacher, but Atem kept looking at Yami and watch him.  
　　  
　　The class finished all too soon, and Atem gathered his books and followed Yami out of the class. “So, what is your deal?”  
　　  
　　“Fuck, Atem! Just drop it already!” Yami shouted at Atem, and turned around to push Atem into the wall. The students walking by mostly stopped to watch just what was happening with the Voulung brothers, never had they seen the two fight before. “I’m tired of you always asking me the same question and I’m tired of you always getting your way.”  
　　  
　　Atem narrowed his eyes and stared at Yami’s own eyes. Something was off as those crimson eyes had a strange twinkle to them. He never noticed it before, but it was defiantly something strange and could probably be causing Yami’s strange behaviour.  
　　  
　　Bakura and Marik had walked passed and stopped. “Let him go, we don’t have time for this, Yami.” Bakura spoke to Yami, as if the two of them had known each other for a long time, or rather as if they were friends.  
　　  
　　Atem looked to Marik, who had his back turned to them and his arms crossed over his chest, waiting. Bakura was standing right behind Yami. Atem stared into Bakura’s dark chocolate eyes and noticed the same red twinkle to them. Could they be taking drugs together and Yami not tell him?  
　　  
　　Yami scowled and pushed Atem back, as he stepped back. “Fine, let’s get to class.” He turned around and started walking away, with Bakura and Marik following behind him. Students standing around started walking away as well to their next classes.  
　　  
　　Not moving, Atem stood there against the wall and was deep in thought. Something wasn’t adding up, as if something strange was going on. Yami never said anything to him, but his attitude made it seem like something was bothering him. And then Bakura and Marik appeared and acted as if Yami was their friend.  
　　  
　　Was Yami in some kind of trouble? Though, it seemed impossible to be that, as he and Yami usually never spent time apart.  
　　  
　　Shaking his head, Atem pushed himself away from the wall and headed to the next class. He hadn’t noticed the bell going off, because he was in such deep thought, that he walked into the room and the teacher had given him a pink slip. He took the slip and walked to his desk, completely not paying attention to his surroundings.

  
　　  
　　||Lunch Time||

  
　　  
　　Joey had joined his friends at their usual lunch table, but this time he invited Malik to sit along with them. “Hey guys, this is Malik Ishtar. He’s been in most of my classes and thought he could join us.” He told his friends as he sat down, and Malik sat down beside him.  
　　  
　　“Hello, Malik. It’s nice to meet you.” Yugi grinned happily, though his grin disappeared from his face when Malik just glared at him.  
　　  
　　Joey nudged Malik’s side. “These guy will be your friend too, if you just let them get to know you. Glaring at them won’t help you out.” He chuckled.  
　　  
　　Ryou extended his arm across the table to Malik. “I’m Ryou Bakura, but please call me Ryou.” He gave a sweet soft smile, and Malik just snarled, but he shook hands with Ryou.  
　　  
　　“Are you related to Bakura, that ass-hole?” Malik asked Ryou, and could see the resemblance between the two.  
　　  
　　“No, I just have the same last name as his first name.” Ryou shook his head and looked down at his food. Seems that everyone could see it.  
　　  
　　Heba rolled his eyes. “Well, it looks like you are related to that guy Bakura hangs out with. Are you?” He looked bored, not caring about Malik, but he didn’t like anyone upsetting his friends.  
　　  
　　Malik looked at Heba, and narrowed his eyes. “Never, I would kill that idiot if I was related to him. Him and Bakura, they are just two f-ing ass-holes that deserve to die.”  
　　  
　　Yugi looked completely shock at how easily Malik talk about killing a guy and he looked really to kill Heba for asking that question. “Umm, how long have you been coming to this school, Malik?” He wanted to change the subject.  
　　  
　　Malik looked to Yugi and then stuck up his nose. “That’s none of your business.”  
　　  
　　Joey got that goofy grin on his face and patted Malik’s back. “Come on, now. Cheer up and relax. We are aren’t bad guys here.” Malik looked at Joey, though he didn’t glare at him. “Seriously, we are good guys. Right, guys?”  
　　  
　　Yugi and Ryou don’t both nodded, where Heba just sighed, not looking up at them. He shrugged his shoulders and put some of the food in his mouth from his tray. It seemed that after his first class today, he wasn’t in a cheerful mood. Then again he had gotten another pink slip in his third class from the teacher for wearing the clothes he wore and not the school uniform.  
　　  
　　“You guys should come over today. You too, Malik.” Yugi chimed in, happily. “That way we can get to know each other. Grandpa has gotten a new game in the store and we should try it out.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, I loved the last game we played. What was it called?” Ryou put a finger on his chin trying to think of the name. “Oh, well, I’m in to play a game.”  
　　  
　　“What do you say, Malik?” Joey asked.  
　　  
　　Malik shrugged his shoulders. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to play a game. What time and where? I don’t really know the city.”  
　　  
　　Ryou smiled sweetly to Malik. “Usually not till after supper, though, if you don’t want to go home right after school, I would like some company. I’ll make us some supper too. Joey, you can come too. Oh, how about you all come to my place instead?”  
　　  
　　“As good as it sounds, you, Heba and I have to go to detention, then Heba and I have to go see Grandpa. I’m sure after we check up on Grandpa, we’ll be over.” Yugi told them all.  
　　  
　　“Sounds like a plan, Ryou. I’m in and I don’t mind waiting around the school for detention to be over, what about you, Malik?” Joey asked the blond beside him.  
　　  
　　“I don’t see why not. I’ll just have to call my sister.” Malik nodded, this group was very forward. He never been approached by anyone to hang out, not since he moved here, though anyone who did, he glared at them or yelled at them.  
　　  
　　“Good, it’s a plan. I can’t wait to play a game with all of you again. Hope you enjoy games, Malik.” Yugi smiled.  
　　  
　　Once they had finished eating their lunch, they all headed outside and hung out before classes started and then they all split up into three groups, Joey and Malik went to their next class, Ryou had a different class then Yugi and Heba.

  
　　  
||Up On the Roof||

  
　　  
　　After the bell rang to signal the start of class, three students didn’t move from their place on top of the roof. Bakura stared down at the school yard, with Marik standing against the fence. Yami sat on the ground beside Bakura.  
　　  
　　They had been up here since the start of lunch, but they hadn’t spoken or even acknowledge each other, it would look to someone watching them. Seemed they were all just deep in thought, but they wasn’t the case. They had been talking and disgusting what they were going to do telepathically, with another who wasn’t around, or rather the voice had been filling their minds with some plan.  
　　  
　　Just what was going on with them? They each had red twinkles in their eyes and were acting more coldly to everyone around them. Yami was certainly acting the most out of place with his scene with Atem.  
　　  
　　Bakura had came to school, but he went to find Marik. Once he found Marik out on school grounds having a cigarette, they had headed into the school and sat up on the roof. They hadn’t talked to each other, yet someone was telling them to retrieve the other. It took Marik and Bakura awhile to figure out just who the other was and when they found Yami, they had gone to the next class, but right after, they ended up here.  
　　  
　　Under his breath, Marik spoke. “Clover Rajah.” Marik was the first snap out of his daze, or rather spell he was under. “What the fuck? He put his hand to his head. The red twinkle in his eyes had disappeared. “Hey, Bakura, how did we get up here?” He looked beside himself at Bakura.  
　　  
　　“Clover Rajah.” Bakura said as a whisper and closed his eyes, and then they snapped open in shock, the red twinkle in his eyes had also disappeared. He looked around and seen Marik and Yami beside him. “For fuck sakes, how did I end up here?”  
　　  
　　“I was just asking you the same question.” Marik grinned at him. He pulled out a cigarette and and snapped his fingers at Bakura, who took out his lighter and handed it to Marik. Marik handed it back once he had lit his cigarette.  
　　  
　　“Clover Rajah.” Yami mumbled before looking up at them, and blinked a few times. How did he get here and why was he here was Bakura and Marik? His shook his head and stood up. He looked at his watch. “Shit.” He hissed. “Class has already started.” He pushed himself away from the fence and started headed back inside.  
　　  
　　Bakura smirked. “I wonder what class we are missing at the moment.” He didn’t really care, but he got his answer when Yami turned around.  
　　  
　　“History. Get a watch, idiot.” Yami told him, before turning back around and going around the corner to the door that lead inside.  
　　  
　　“Wait, we’ve been here since school started, but I don’t remember anything that has happened after that. Did we miss a whole day of school?” Marik looked at Bakura, who was still looking down at the school yard.  
　　  
　　“I-I don’t know.” Bakura spoke softly. He shook his head, before he turned to face Marik and took the cigarette from between Marik’s lips and puffed on it. “Let’s just go to class, some things not right here.” He felt something eerie in the air.  
　　  
　　Marik nodded his head and they both walked towards the door leading to the staircase and left the roof of the school. They had headed to their class and gotten pink slips for being late.  
　　  
　　Though, little did they know, there was someone on the roof with them, now. A man hid in the shadows, away from the sun. “Well, that was easy. Now, to create chaos, Rajah, where to start?” The man, named Rajah, stepped out of the shadows and appeared to be quite tall and slender, wearing the school uniform. He had long brown hair and emerald green eyes. “I need my items, but clearly the book no longer exists, so I have little power now.”  
　　  
　　Looking down at himself, he grinned. “Well, seems to be a weird style, but I think I can get to like this. I can live once again, and this time I can’t be sealed by that stupid book.” Rajah walked towards the door and headed inside, he walked the halls looking a bit lost.  
　　  
　　“Let’s see. Where does one get out of this place?” He didn’t realize he was talking out loud. Having been sealed away for a long time, he wasn’t used to thinking and speaking out loud. He walked around till he ran into another student. “Hey, you there. My you look like a fucking fruitcake.”  
　　  
　　The student turned around. “What did you just say?” Totally catch off guard by the fruitcake remark.  
　　  
　　“How does one leave this place? I can’t seem to find the exit.” Rajah spoke, before speaking his mind again. “It’s like this is a trap and there is no escape.”  
　　  
　　The student raised a brow. “You leave the same way you got in, through the front doors on the first floor. You’re on the third floor.”  
　　  
　　Rajah looked at the student. “And where may the stairs be to reach the first floor?” The student just pointed to the stairs behind Rajah.  
　　  
　　“You are really fucked in the head. You must have taken some good drugs.” The student snorted, before continuing on their way back to class.  
　　  
　　Rajah shook head. “Fruitcake sure has some weird words. Oh well, time to leave this place.” He shrugged and headed to the stairs, reaching the first floor and walked towards the front doors and left the school as well as the school grounds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator

||In Detention||

　　Another day in detention for the students who received pink slips on this day. Yugi, Heba, and Ryou shared a table to themselves, talking quietly. At another table, sat the same guy Yugi knew since the first day of school, and his two lackeys. The other table was occupied by Bakura and Marik, leaving Yami and Atem to their own table.   
　　  
　　The teacher had gathered up the pink slips, spent sometime writing in a book. Seems everyday a teacher would do that, just before gathering up the book and papers before leaving them alone.   
　　  
　　Bakura was sitting there, being impatient as he was bouncing his knee up and down. He didn’t want to be here any longer, and had to wait for the teacher to leave before he could make his move. Some days he would stay after school, and others he would break out of this room and escape. This was one of those days.   
　　  
　　Marik grinned and kept looking back at the teacher out of the corner of his eye. Either the teacher was going to stay here, or the teacher would leave. He hoped for the last.  
　　  
　　Atem hadn’t spoken a work to Yami since before lunch.He just spend most of the day staring at his brother, wondering just what was going on. He couldn’t drop the questioning going on in his head.   
　　  
　　And well Yami, Yami was still acting a bit strange. He was quiet and deep in thought. Atem had noticed Yami didn’t look at the girls in a perverted way all day, ad that just wasn’t right. No, Yami was keeping to himself and that scared Atem more.  
　　  
　　The teacher had shut the book close and took up in their hands, before making their way out of the room. Bakura grinned and now sat there waiting for a bit, till he made his move.  
　　  
　　At that instant, the guy and his two lackeys stood up and walked over to the table where Yugi, Heba, and Ryou sat. “Well, look what the cat dragged in, the shrimp,” He looked at Yugi. “The shrimpette,” Glancing at Heba. “And the pussy himself.” The guy laughed and the two lackeys laughed with him.  
　　  
　　“That was a good one, boss.” One had said.  
　　  
　　“What do you want?” Heba sat up straight in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest and appeared not impressed.  
　　  
　　Bakura was thinking of leaving, but if there was going to be a fight, he wanted to see what happened. Marik didn’t make a move to leave either, he was also interested in this confrontation.  
　　  
　　The guy had stopped laughing and grabbed the front of Heba’s tight shirt and pulled him in close. “I’m thinking of pounding you into the ground, what do you say about that?”  
　　  
　　Yugi watched his brother act like he didn’t care what the guy said to him and seen the worried look on Ryou’s face. He didn’t want there to be a fight, especially when no one was there to stop him and he highly doubted if he screamed for help, that the teachers would hear.  
　　  
　　“Try me, you overgrown ape.” Heba replied with a snappy attitude. The guy raised his fist and was about to punch Heba in the face it seemed, but Yugi stood up quick, knocking his chair to the ground and grabbed on to the guys arm, hanging off of it as he using his body weight to stop the punch.  
　　  
　　“You little piece of shit.” The guy let go of Heba and instead punched Yugi in the gut with his other hand.   
　　  
　　Yugi had lost grip and fell on the floor, holding his stomach. That really hurt him, as his eyes filled with tears. Heba then punched the guy in the face, which the guy didn’t flinch or act like he had been punched and turned to face Heba.  
　　  
　　“Leave my brother alone, you big ape. You want to fight someone, than fight me.” Heba stood his ground, he knew he couldn’t seriously take this guy, but he would try his best.   
　　  
　　“Be my pleasure. Watch the other two will you guys?” The guy spoke to his lackeys, who moved in towards Yugi and Ryou. The guy had taken a step closer to Heba and stared down at him. “You couldn’t even hurt a fly.” He pushed Heba back, but Heba had stood his ground and it only made him take a step back.   
　　  
　　One lackey had grabbed Ryou in a choke hold and just watched his boss, as the other lackey had kicked Yugi in the chest and was now pinning Yugi on the floor by placing his foot on Yugi’s chest.   
　　  
　　Yugi watched as Heba was being pushed around. He couldn’t stand for his brother always trying to protect him. Well, he wasn’t standing as another was standing above him. Though, he had to think of something and fast. He looked up at the lackey, and then back down to his foot, only one idea that ran through Yugi’s mind would work in this situation. The Achilles tendon.  
　　  
　　It was a risky movement, especially if the lackey knew he was fighting back, but it was a chance he was going to have to take. He had to think fast and apply pressure to the right pressure point to cause pain. Yugi just hoped the lackey didn’t try to step harder on his chest.  
　　  
　　Yugi lifted his hands and placed them around the lackey’s ankle and squeezed the point of pressure.   
　　  
　　The lackey lifted his foot off of Yugi. “Ouch, you little bitch.” The lackey cursed, as Yugi moved away and ran up to the bigger guy who was pushing and punching Heba.  
　　  
　　Jumping on to the guy’s back, Yugi started hitting the guy on the head. “Leave him alone.” He was trying to protect his brother, though he was never the fighting type. Heba always was his protector.   
　　  
　　“Get off me, you shrimp!” The guy called out, and tried to reach back to pull Yugi off him, but only managed to grab a fist full of hair and tried to pull Yugi off him that way.  
　　  
　　Heba looked up at Yugi with a wide eye and one partially closed eyes. He took the chance, knowing it was a low blow, but he sucker punched the guy right in the junk and made him drop to his knees. Heba pulled Yugi away and hugged him.  
　　  
　　Just then Ryou screamed and it seemed the two lackey’s had Ryou pinned, one held Ryou from behind, as the other held a knife to his throat. Heba and Yugi gasped, before trying to take a stepped forward.  
　　  
　　“Don’t you dare move a muscle.” The lackey with the knife said. “Move and his blood spills to the floor.” Too stunned to move, Heba and Yugi stayed where they stood.  
　　  
　　“Good job, boys.” The guy had slowly recovered and moved over to his lackey with Ryou.   
　　  
　　The other four in the room had watched the whole scene played out before them, and now that a knife was present, this wasn’t what they expected. Atem stayed seated, unsure if he should stick up for the three, or just wait till a teacher caught the lackey with a weapon at school and expelled him for good?  
　　  
　　Yami was in the same mind set as Atem, but he was more willing to stand up and stop this nonsense. It was a cowardly of them to be using a knife in what was clearly a fist fight to begin with. He did, however, push his chair back and stood up, just as he seen Bakura do at the same time.  
　　  
　　Marik and Bakura always enjoyed a good fight, whether they were watching or apart of it. They couldn’t turn away, but when Ryou screamed they both looked towards the albino boy and Bakura couldn’t sit any longer and stood up.  
　　  
　　“Let the kid go. Don’t be foolish.” Bakura spoke out loud, his raised his voice, but didn’t yell.  
　　  
　　“What’s it to you? You like this double or something?” The guy spoke, and looked at Ryou, who was in tears and then back to Bakura. “You two sure do look alike. Are you brothers or something?”  
　　  
　　Bakura shook his head, and before he could open his mouth, Yami had stepped closer to Bakura and the Mutou twins. “Drop the knife and leave him alone. If you were men, you wouldn’t need a weapon to fight. Right now, I see three cowards trying to hold a poor boy hostage and for what reason? To look tough?”  
　　  
　　“We’ve been going to this school just as long as you two have been here, you don’t scare us.” The guy spoke and a grin appeared on his face. “We just want to have a little fun is all, pounding the living daylights out them. They don’t belong here, because their too soft. Maybe pounding them will toughen them up.”  
　　  
　　“You three are the ones that don’t belong here.” Bakura snorted. “I think I know who you guys are. You joined a small gang of thugs who like to pick on and beat the shit out of weaker people in this city and take their money.”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, so. We do it for fun and profit.” The lackey holding Ryou said. Ryou whimpered as the lackey tighten his hold on his arms.  
　　  
　　“Please, if you want money, I’ll give you money.” Ryon spoke softly, then sniffled, as tears still fell from his eyes.  
　　  
　　“Don’t you dare give your money to a fool like these guys.” Bakura said, and he looked towards Marik and nodded. Marik nodded back, before Bakura stepped closer to them.   
　　  
　　“How’s about we play a game.” Yami took another step forward. “Release the boy and we might let you make it out of here alive and unharmed. Don’t, and you will leave here black and blue.”  
　　  
　　“You think we are scared of you two? A sex addict and a cheater?” The guy spoke. “Yeah, we know about you, Bakura. It’s not hard to tell when you sneak around the school and steal yourself a copy of the test answers.”  
　　  
　　Bakura shrugged his shoulder and smirked. “Clearly, I wasn’t sneaking around if you saw me.” Him and Yami had the attention of the three guys and they couldn’t see what was behind them, until Marik had moved from his spot and now stood behind them.  
　　  
　　Marik pulled out to switch blades and swiftly held them to the two lackey’s necks. “See here, boys. I got you where I want you.” He pressed a little harder on their necks. “Release the boy, and I won’t have to slice your necks open.” He licked his lips, loving the idea.  
　　  
　　The guy turned around to see Marik was now behind them and gulped. “Ah.” He spoke trying to come up with a plan. “We’ll release him if Bakura unlocks the door.” He may have looked scared for his lackeys, but he wasn’t going to order them to release the boy till something was done in return.  
　　  
　　Marik looked at Bakura, and Bakura groaned. He didn’t like doing things for others unless he was being nice or there was some benefit to it. He walked over to the door and pulled out his wallet, removing the two tools he needed to unlock the door and like that, the door was unlocked and opened.  
　　  
　　“Release him and let’s get out of here.” The guy said with surprise and ran for the door.   
　　  
　　“Wait for us, boss.” They both said, releasing Ryou from his place and Marik removed his own knives from their throats as they ran out the door. The door slammed shut behind them.  
　　  
　　Bakura scowled and walked back over to the table him and Marik had been sitting at and sat down, Marik sat down beside him and pulled out his cigarette package and offered one to Bakura, who gladly took one, and lit it with his lighter, before lighting Marik’s.  
　　  
　　Heba and Yugi rushed over to Ryou and hugged the poor shaken boy and expressed how scared they were for him. Ryou tried to smile and wipe his tears away saying he was fine now, but the two wouldn’t listen.  
　　  
　　Yami rolled his eyes and walked over to Atem, who decided to join Bakura and Marik for a smoke. Marik had given him one and Bakura had lit it for him. He shook his head at the three of them smoking their cigarettes, but said nothing.  
　　  
　　“Well, there’s my excitement for the day.” Bakura spoke, not sounding happy at all about it. “Might as well finish the rest of detention.”  
　　  
　　“I don’t even remember what happened this morning, so I’m kind of glad for something to happen.” Marik said, to which Yami looked at him.  
　　  
　　“You don’t remember anything either?” Yami was shocked to hear this, as he didn’t remember anything.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, we both had a memory lost issue. I remember meeting up with Marik outside the school and enter the school yard, but after that all became a blur.” Bakura informed Yami.  
　　  
　　“Same here. I remember coming to school and then nothing, until I felt like I woke up on the school’s roof.” Yami scratched his head.  
　　  
　　Atem shook his head. “That would explain why you were so cold to me today, but doesn’t explain what happen to you. Did you guys like take some drug or something?”  
　　  
　　Bakura scrunched up his nose. “I don’t do drugs. They mess up my senses. I like to know what’s happening around me.”  
　　  
　　Marik huffed out an air of smoke. “Maybe the school board has finally learned how to control our minds.” He chuckled and Bakura grinned and shook his head. “Though, I do remember something when I woke to find myself on the roof, you both said it, but I didn’t quite catch it.”  
　　  
　　“We said something? Like what?” Yami looked at Marik.  
　　  
　　Marik only shrugged. “Rover something, I don’t know. It seemed like I was getting my hearing back at the time.”  
　　  
　　“That’s fucked up, I don’t know any Rover. Though, I heard Yami saying something like that, but what does it mean? Rover Roger? I thought I heard Cover Roger, as if Yami was having a dream about the army.” Bakura chuckled again.   
　　  
　　“Rover Roger, Cover Roger? That kind of sounds like Clov-” Yami stopped himself mid sentence and Marik caught his words. Yami’s eyes narrowed and he looked at Marik. “Just what was that book about you were supposed to give to our mother?”  
　　  
　　“Like I said, I don’t know. For all I know it’s some fake hocus pocus shit, like saying the tooth fairy is real and has magically powers, same with Santa Claus.” Marik groaned out of annoyance.   
　　  
　　Atem’s interest peaked. “Wait, is this about that book that was on fire on the roof? You told me about the book, but never told me what I said.” He looked at his brother.  
　　  
　　“It had some incantation with in it and as far as I know, I can’t repeat what it said.” Yami told Atem.  
　　  
　　“Well, if it is fake hocus pocus shit, then you can. Unless you believe in magic.” Bakura said. “Oooh, magic.” He waved his fingers in front of Yami’s face.  
　　  
　　“Fucking cut it out.” Yami swatted at Bakura’s hands. “I just know the last part, which is repeating a name three times, probably the name we all repeated once.”  
　　  
　　Marik snorted. “Right, if we actually did repeat that name, then someone would appear before us and as I recall no one did.”  
　　  
　　Bakura thought back on this and then it clicked in his head. “That eerie feeling I got, could that have been the work of magic? Though, it was just a feeling, like some bad had happened, but...” He trailed off. “Oh, screw it. Your going to make me start believe in magic!” He shouted in annoyance.  
　　  
　　Atem shook his head, he was out of the loop as the others talked, even if Yami told him what happened. “Did this book even have a name? And where did you get it?”  
　　  
　　“Ah, I stole it.” Bakura confessed and smirked. Their cigarettes had been smoked and he dropped his to the floor and stepped on it. “I just followed directions, and found where the book was stored and took it.”  
　　  
　　Marik shook his head. “The book didn’t have a name, it was locked inside an archaeologist building and the security was really high and even made it difficult to hack into the system, but once I did, it was all smooth sailing for Bakura.”  
　　  
　　“Right, smooth sailing.” Bakura rolled his eyes. “You could have told me about the night shift guards, but no. You do everything standing outside the building and didn’t mention that there were guards inside. I was almost spotted, but thankfully, I’m quick enough to dodge and quiet enough to sneak by them.”  
　　  
　　“You’re not going to forgive me about that any time soon, are you?” Marik glanced at Bakura.  
　　  
　　“By the way, have you told our mother about what it said?” Yami asked Marik.  
　　  
　　“No, I haven’t. Marik hung his head down. “It’d be pointless to, that book was needed and a key to all of it. Without it, and even if I told her what it said, I’d still be a dead man.”  
　　  
　　Atem narrowed his eyes. “A dead man? If you don’t return with this book, you could be killed? Is that what you are saying?”  
　　  
　　Marik nodded his head. “Yes, this was an important mission to your mother, and if I failed it, I am good as dead. There is no use in me hiding, so I’ll just have to wait till your mother returns.”  
　　  
　　“That’s outrageous. Our mother can’t have you killed. Now that we know, we can stop her ourselves.” Atem slammed his fists on the table.   
　　  
　　“Just how do you plan on doing that, Atem?” Yami raised a brow.  
　　  
　　“We’ll go into the plan, just need to find out who would do it?” Atem tapped his chin, deep in thought.  
　　  
　　“Say Marik, if she is going to have you killed, are you still willing to follow her orders?” Bakura got a cheeky grin on his face.  
　　  
　　“I’m a dead man, and I know it. I’m not going to talk to her till she arrives here.” Marik shook his head, he didn’t want to think that the woman he followed would dispose of him so easily, but it was true, she would.  
　　  
　　“Then how about me and you create a plan of our own and kill the bitch. It’s not my style, but I’ll kill anything once.” Bajura winked at Atem, knowing it was actually his plan, but Bakura was using it as his plan.  
　　  
　　Marik raised his head and looked at Bakura with shock written all over his face. “You would try and assassinate her?” Then he shook his head. “Why would you plan something like that in front of her children?”  
　　  
　　Yami shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, if she gets assassinated, oh well. Just means that me and my brother take over the company sooner, before we are 20. Our father was assassinated first taking her place, she should have been killed long ago. As much as we loved our mother, she’s not the same person we loved.”  
　　  
　　Atem nodded. “I agree, if that is what you two wish to do, then our lips are sealed. I wish there was another way, but she’s gone mad with power and doesn’t stick around long enough to spend time with us any more. She’s a changed woman. The only way she wouldn’t have to die, is if she were to change her last name completely, which will end all ties and put me in charge of running the company. That’s what we would like to happen.”  
　　  
　　“Change her last name? Is that all?” Marik asked, since he knew she was the head of the company. “Though, how would you blackmail someone into doing that?”  
　　  
　　Bakura sat there with a pleased grin on his face. “Oh, there are ways, more physical, but there are ways. I wouldn’t mind having a go as her, she does seem pretty hot for a MILF,”  
　　  
　　“Oh, god no, Bakura! We don’t want you to torture and rape our mother.” Yami spoke, defending his mother. “She’s just misguided and needs to realize that, if she does and get her to change her name than she doesn’t have to die.”  
　　  
　　“Somehow, even if she does change her name, she will know it was I who messed it up for her and she will probably stop at nothing to make she I am dead.” Marik told them.  
　　  
　　“I guess we’ll have to discuss this farther, at a later time.” Atem looked down at his watch and just then the teacher had came to let them go. Yugi, Heba, and Ryou were the first out the door, having gone from worry to excited about playing a new game together at Ryou’s place.  
　　  
The other four had stood up and split into two groups, Marik and Bakura going one way, and Atem and Yami another way, once they had left the school


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters. It all belongs to its creator

||Outside the School||

　　When the three left the school yard, Heba stopped to look around. “Ah, guys. Where’s Joey?” He asked the other two, who stopped mid-sentence about the game they would be playing. They looked around the front of the school, but there was no sign of him.  
　　  
　　“Maybe, him and Malik will meet us at Ryou’s.” Yugi wondered out loud. Ryou nodded, agreeing with Yugi, as Joey would often meet at his place whether they talked about hanging out or not.  
　　  
　　Heba sighed. “Maybe, but we have to go to home first, Yugi. You know grandpa’s rules.” He reminded Yugi.  
　　  
　　“Okay, well, we’ll catch up with you later, Ryou.” Yugi chimed happily. “Race you home, Heba?”  
　　  
　　“You’re on. Later, Ryou!” Heba shouted as he started to take off towards home. Yugi frowned at Heba taking off so fast, but he too, took off.  
　　  
　　Ryou giggled and waved them off, before turning and heading to his own home. It wasn’t far from the school. When he reached the end of the fence line surrounding the school, an arm reached out to him and Ryou jumped. “Ah!”  
　　  
　　“Sorry.” The hand left Ryou’s shoulder, and Ryou turned around to see that it was Malik standing there, with a cigarette in his mouth. “Joey told me to wait here and said you’d be heading this way.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, that’s all right. You just scared me.” Ryou smiled and placed a hand over his heart, he sure felt like he was scared to death from this surprise. “Say, where did Joey go?”  
　　  
　　Malik shrugged his shoulders and removed the cigarette from his mouth. “I have no idea, he just took off, yelling at Kaiba and then Kaiba pushed him into the limo. Who really knows with those two. They are always bickering at each other in class, wouldn’t surprise me if Kaiba had enough of him and decided to kill him.”  
　　  
　　Ryou gasped and his eyes grew wide. “No, no. Kaiba wouldn’t seriously hurt Joey, much less kill him.” Now he worried about his friend’s safety.  
　　  
　　“Ryou, I was kidding.” Malik rolled his eyes and dropped his smoke, before stepping on it. “I’m sure whatever Joey was yelling about, him and Kaiba have some business to deal with. All I heard was Joey yelling at Kaiba about costing him his job.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, my. Joey lost his job and it was because of Kaiba. He never said anything about it though. It must have really bothered him. Joey was trying so hard to get a job and keep it.” Ryou sighed, he felt bad for Joey.  
　　  
　　“Joey was kind of depressed all morning, especially growling whenever he heard Kaiba’s voice, so I’m sure he’s going to be the one punching Kaiba a few times.” Malik shrugged, he never seen Joey and Kaiba fight with fists, probably because they were in the classroom, but with words, those two were at each other’s throats.  
　　  
　　Ryou nodded, worrying about Joey was going to get him no where. He pulled out his phone and sent Joey a text, just to be on the safe side. “Come on, my place isn’t far from here. What do you like to eat? I’m sure I could find something you are willing to eat in my house.”  
　　  
　　“Ah.” Malik was dumbfounded by Ryou’s politeness. “Just make whatever you were thinking of making. I’ll eat it even if I don’t like it.”  
　　  
　　“Non sense. I like to cook for my guests and I always try to cook their favourites. Since this is such short notice for me and I haven't made it to the store to pick up anything special, I’ll let you look for yourself and pick today’s meal.” Ryou smiled and took Malik’s hand and lead him to his place.  
　　  
　　Malik blushed a bit from when Ryou took his head, but he pulled back. He walked beside Ryou the rest of the way, not holding hands.  
　

　  
　　||Kaiba Mansion||  
　　

  
　　“Oh, Seto.” Mokuba called out to his big brother, as he opened the door to Seto’s office. “Why is Joey outside yelling at the door? I asked the butler why he wasn’t letting Joey in, but he said it was your orders.”  
　　  
　　“He’s being a pest. I brought him here to discuss something, but he insists on yelling at me, he can come in when he has cooled down, or he can simply leave. I don’t care at this moment.” Seto Kaiba continued to type on his laptop and talk at the same time. “If he is bothering you, then I suggest you tell him to leave.”  
　　  
　　Mokuba shook his head and left the office, closing the door behind him. He didn’t understand his brother. Why would he bring Joey here when they went to the same school? He decided to go and see for himself what Joey’s problem was.  
　　  
　　Walking down the long hallway, all the way to the staircase. Mokuba had wanted to go out the front door, but it was clear that the butler had locked the door to comply to Seto’s orders. He walked to the sitting room, where no one was and walked out to the backyard pool. He walked along side the mansion till he made it to the front.  
　　  
　　“Hey, Joey!” Mokuba called out to the sandy blond, who was pounding on the door and yelling. He was surprised Joey even heard him and stopped what he was doing.  
　　  
　　Joey turned around and grinned goofy at Mokuba. “Well, there’s a friendly face. What you doing, Mokuba?”  
　　  
　　“I came to check up on you. I can hear you from the gaming room. My brother said if you stopped yelling at him, he would like to talk to you.” Mokuba told Joey.  
　　  
　　“Ah, Kaiba just wants to rub it in my face.” Joey crossed his arms and looked away. He really did hate that Kaiba costed him his job, where Kaiba can be a CEO of a company and go to school still. That was the fucked up part of all this.  
　　  
　　“Well, I’d appreciate if you just stopped yelling and banging at the door.” Mokuba told Joey, putting his hands on his hips. “I could let you in the back way, if and only if you promised not to yell at my big brother. When Seto has something to discuss it’s usually important, so hear him out, at least. Don’t like what he has to say, then leave.”  
　　  
　　Joey looked down at Mokuba wondering just where Mokuba was getting this attitude. He could guess he had been a bit loud and if Mokuba was doing something important, well Joey would be pissed too if he was interrupted. “Okay, Mokuba. You got yourself a deal then. I won’t yell at Kaiba and if I don’t like what moneybags has to say, I’ll leave.”  
　　  
　　“Good, now come this way. I’ll take you in through the back door, but we have to be quiet.” Mokuba put a finger to his lips, telling Joey to be quiet and waved Joey to follow him.  
　　  
　　Along side of the mansion, to the backyard where the pool was, Joey stopped for a moment to take in the sights. Never had he been to Kaiba’s place, much less think that Kaiba would have a pool. It was probably for Mokuba. He followed Mokuba in and was stopped at the doorway, as Mokuba checked to see if the coast was clear. Mokuba gestured to Joey to follow him again. Joey felt like him and Mokuba were part of a spy flick with all the hand gestures Mokuba made and the sneaking around they were doing.  
　　  
　　Mokuba and Joey made it to the office door where Kaiba was, typing away at his computer. Mokuba knocked twice before opening the door and walked in. “Hey, big brother. Someone is here to see you.” He chimed out and walked into the office, making his way to a chair in front of the desk.  
　　  
　　Joey peeked in, and followed slowly behind Mokuba before taking the other chair. Kaiba had finished typing out something, before turning his attention to Joey and folded his hands in front of his face as his elbows rested on the top of the desk. “Mokuba, if you may, I would like to speak with Wheeler alone.”  
　　  
　　Mokuba frowned, but looked to Joey. “You made a deal, better stick to your word.” He got up and skipped out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
　　  
　　Kaiba looked at his desktop computer and there were security cameras displayed on the screen showing that Mokuba was indeed leaving the hallway, probably to go back to the games room. He looked back at his laptop and started typing again.  
　　  
　　Joey sat there for a few minutes till all this silence and typing keys was driving him mad. “Okay, Kaiba. I’m here and you wanted to talk, so talk.” He didn’t know why he even bothered to come. It would have been better if he just left and went back home, but home was far from the mansion here, and he didn’t have money, nor seen any taxi cabs in this area.  
　　  
　　“Hold that thought, Wheeler.” Kaiba picked up the phone ad dial a number. “Yes, I would like 25 packages of that product to be sent out. Make sure it’s done by the end of the day.” He hung up the phone just like that.  
　　  
　　Joey raised a brow. How could he just dial a number and tell someone what to do without saying who he was? Probably caller display, but it sure as hell confused Joey. With all this confusion and waiting, he was ready to give up and leave, but before he could make a move, Kaiba opened his mouth.  
　　  
　　“I understand that you had that job as a delivery boy, Wheeler. You know school policies of not holding a job during school time. If you had a summer job that’s fine, but you know the policies.” Kaiba spoke to Joey in a business manner. “I would like for you to answer a few questions for me. As in why you would break rules and hold a job? Another question asking, how is it you got yourself a driver’s license without actually taking the test?”  
　　  
　　Joey coughed a bit, he couldn’t believe Kaiba found that out. Though, it surprised him, but Kaiba had the resources to find things out. “You see, I need the job since my father wouldn’t get off my back about not working.” He avoided the last question.  
　　  
　　“So, your father, a Mr. Wheeler, who works down at the docks. He seems it have a few violations against him because of his work ethics.” Kaiba searched through a pile of papers on his desk before flipping to the one he wanted. “Drinking on the job, operating equipment while intoxicated. Some how, the list goes on, and yet, your father still holds the job. Sounds like a good father figure, do you drink, Wheeler?”  
　　  
　　Scratching his head, Joey was thinking this sounded more like an interview then just talking. “No, I don’t drink. I can say I have had a sip before, but I don’t drink.” He was thinking he should just answer Kaiba’s questions with a straight answer, but who know what else Kaiba had on him.  
　　  
　　“Now, back to this driver’s permit you have. How do you have a license, yet never took a test? Care to explain yourself?” Kaiba looked up at Joey with piercing eyes. Those eyes could almost burn a hole right through Joey.  
　　  
　　At least, Kaiba didn’t have information on this. Or, did he and wanted Joey to answer the truth? Joey rubbed his forehead, feeling the pressure of Kaiba’s words and not knowing what to say exactly. If he told the truth, Kaiba could have him arrested. Was it worth that? “I’ll explain myself, if you promise not to inform the police.” He told Kaiba.  
　　  
　　“Is there a reason I should call the authorities? Did you perhaps commit a murder to get yourself a valid license? Your not explaining yourself, Wheeler.” Kaiba told Joey, as he reached for his phone. “Perhaps you did commit a murder and I should call you in.”  
　　  
　　“No!” Joey jumped up and placed his hand on top of Kaiba’s to stop him from picking up the receiver. “I didn’t commit a murder, if that’s what you are implying. I only took my father’s certificates and got a driver’s permit under his name.” He spilled the beans.  
　　  
　　“You realize that would mean you would have to change your personal identification to your father’s name, though, you and your father carry the same name. How did you fake your age then?” Kaiba asked Joey.  
　　  
　　“They never asked. Just went through with it and took a picture of me. They never asked questions. I was just happy they did it with no issues.” Joey looked down at Kaiba and noticed his hand was still placed on top of Kaiba’s so he quickly removed his hand.  
　　  
　　Kaiba moved his hand and held it out to Joey. “May I see this license of yours?” He asked Joey, who reached back for his wallet and took out the card and handed it to Kaiba. Kaiba looked at it, and it seemed legit. He opened a drawer and grabbed out a pair of scissors and cut the card in half. “There.”  
　　  
　　Joey stared at Kaiba when he saw the card sitting there on the desk in half. “B-but why?” Well, he knew it was something illegal, but why did Kaiba do that?  
　　  
　　“Easy. You will earn your driver’s permit the right way. If it’s a big deal to have it, I’ll sign you up for the program and pay for it. I’m sure if you were driving before without actually having the lessons, you should pass the driver’s exam with no problems, since you haven't gotten a ticket with the fake one.” Kaiba threw out the card in the trash.  
　　  
　　Joey was dumbfounded by this. “What did you say?” He cleared out his right ear with his pinkie finger. “Did you just say you would pay for the classes?”  
　　  
　　Kaiba nodded. “Yes, I did say that. Of course, it would be after school, so you should be fine. Now, I would like to address the main reason I wanted to talk to you, Wheeler.” He grabbed a file out of the desk drawer. “I would like to hire you as an assistant. I can see that money is tight for you and your father, probably the reason you had a job in the first place. What do you say, Wheeler?”  
　　  
　　The gears in Joey’s head were really rolling, as he was trying to comprehend exactly what Kaiba was talking about. Why would Kaiba sabotage his last job so that he got fired or quit, then want to hire Joey? “Why? Why go through all this trouble?”  
　　  
　　“Why not? It amusing for me.” Kaiba grinned lightly. “These are the regulations and contract. Read them over, and don’t tell anyone about them. You can give me your answer by the end of this week, as you might need the time to read this over.” He placed the file folder in front of Joey. “You may leave now.”  
　　  
　　Joey hesitated and took the file folder and got up. “Wait? How am I going to get home? I have no idea how to get back home from here. Clearly, I can’t grab a cab out here.”  
　　  
　　“Just tell the driver where to take you. I’ll call him to meet you in the front.” Kaiba picked up the phone and pressed a button. “Yes, would you please drive Wheeler home, he will give you directions.” He hung up and turned back to his laptop.  
　　  
　　Joey shook his head, not believing what was happening. It was like some weird occurrence that just happened here, but he got up and decided to go straight home and read this file over to understand what Kaiba was asking of him.


	10. Chapter 10

||In the School’s Gymnasium||

　　Today started off well and uneventful, like most, till someone had brought a gun to school and everyone was brought into the gymnasium to listen to the rules and the expiations of the student body. The student who had brought the weapon was expelled and taking by police for questioning.   
　　  
　　As the whole school sat in the gymnasium, there were three teachers at each exit and a few at the front with the principle talking. Other teachers that weren’t in there, were searching the school lockers for any weapons of any sort. A basic search was always done when something of this great importance happened.   
　　  
　　Yugi sat beside Heba and Ryou, with his knees brought up to his chest and looking worried. He had never been apart of something to this extreme, he could hear whispers as to who it was that brought the weapon, but Heba and Ryou were talking like this was a normal thing to happen here. This was far from normal, at Yugi’s point of view.   
　　  
　　“Relax, Yugi.” Heba’s fishnet covered hand was placed on Yugi’s knee. “You’re making yourself look suspicious.”  
　　  
　　Ryou nodded his head and smiled softly to Yugi. “Heba’s right. If you look suspicious, you could end up in the principle’s office just by that. Then, the questioning, and sorry to say, Yugi. You don’t act well under pressure.”  
　　  
　　“How can you and everyone else act like nothing happened? What if that person decided to use that weapon against someone and killed them. Then what? Would you guys be acting so cool? What if they used the weapon on you, or Ryou, then what? What if I was killed for being a bystander?”  
　　  
　　Heba shook his head. “Yugi, your thinking about this too much. The student who brought the gun to school, probably wasn’t going to use it at all. They could have been apart of a gang and brought it with them by accident. It’s nothing to get worried about it. If it was used, then there would be a reason to worry.”  
　　  
　　“Yes, Heba is correct.” Ryou smiled again, trying to reassure Yugi, which it was helping. “Just relax and think of something else. They don’t tolerate this kind of thing here, so everything with be dealt with according to their protocols.” He pointed towards the principle and teachers at the front of the student body.  
　　  
　　Yugi nodded his head and sighed. He still couldn’t get the idea out of his head. He had never been in a situation like this. It was still scary.   
　　  
　　The principle was interrupted by a few teachers entering the gymnasium. They walked up to the principle and talked a bit, before the principle picked up the microphone again and addressed the whole school. “These students will be escorted to my office before you are all released. Marik Ishutarl, Joey Wheeler, Malik Ishtar, Yami Voulung, Hirotaru Kawasaki, Ben Major. Stand up if your name was called.”  
　　  
　　Yugi’s eyes grew wide. He heard Joey’s name and looked over at Heba. “Why was Joey called? He doesn’t carry any weapons.”  
　　  
　　Heba shrugged, and it was Ryou who answered. “Joey has porn in his locker, so they probably found it, he won’t be in that much trouble. Ben Major is in our class and I heard if you want some good stuff, to go to him, so probably drugs. Marik usually has a blade or two in his locker, so he could get expelled, but since it’s not on his person, they’ll just give him detention and take the knives away from him. As for the others, who knows why their names were called.”   
　　  
　　Informed of all this, Yugi thanked Ryou and as soon as those who were called had been escorted out, the principle told every one they had an extended lunch. As it was close to lunch time and there was no use to go to their class, and they were all dismissed.

  
　　  
　　||In the Cafeteria||

  
　　  
　　Atem sat alone at a table, eating whatever was served. He knew why Yami was called away, that was obvious. He was actually enjoying the quiet alone time he had to himself, as other students passed by to sit at other tables with their friends.   
　　  
　　That was until Bakura took a spot beside Atem and smirked. “How are you? I hope you don’t mind, but Marik is in the office and I’m kind of lonely.”  
　　  
　　Atem glanced at Bakura and rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you go pick on some Year One students and leave me to my peace?”  
　　  
　　“Oh, but this is better. I may have broken Marik’s phone, but I had managed to grab a bit of information from this little chip.” Bakura showed the chip to Atem. “I put this chip into my phone and I figured out that I could text your mother, and I told her to come back by next week as I have the package. What do you say about that?”  
　　  
　　Atem growled and glared at Bakura. “Could you be any more stupid? We don’t even have a plan and you just made it that much more difficult to come up with a wise plan.”  
　　  
　　“You need her to change her name, or be assassinated. I’m sure I could work on the name changing much easier without your plans. If that doesn’t work, I can always resort to the other, but I won’t do that unless every approach I have doesn’t work. Marik and I have discussed this, but he doesn’t know that she’ll be here by next week.”  
　　  
　　Atem rubbed his temples. “You are way over your head. You’ll get yourself killed, I’m sure of it.” He let out a sigh and looked at Bakura. “Just don’t tell Yami about this. It’s stupid and crazy. The plan already sounds like a failure.” He was so irradiated with Bakura’s course of actions, he got up and left the cafeteria, to go outside for a smoke.  
　　  
　　“Oh, you’ll be thanking me.” Bakura chuckled to himself and put some food in his mouth, chewed it before spitting it back out on the tray. “Fucking gross ass shit. How can any of you eat this shit?” He asked the tables around him in a loud voice and got up. He left the cafeteria as well, but he decided to go up to the roof to have his own smoke break.

  
　　  
　　||In the Boy’s Wash Room||

  
　　  
　　Yami was splashing cold water on his face. He would look at himself in the mirror before doing it again a couple times. He was breathing heavily, and if he wasn’t afraid of the public showers, he would have gone to the showers to take himself a cold shower. He was feeling desperate for physical attention.  
　　  
　　“Shit, come on. Get control of yourself.” Yami was talking to himself, and didn’t notice the bathroom door open, but he did see someone close the stall door behind him. “Fuck.” He rolled his eyes and reached over to the paper towel and started patting his face dry.   
　　  
　　Yugi had came into the wash room and needed to go pee, but seeing Yami in there, he decided to lock himself in a stall to go instead of standing there at a urinal. He heard Yami talk to himself, but he wasn’t going to say anything. It was none of his business. He finished his business and flushed the toilet, before walking out of the stall.  
　　  
　　Yami had stayed in the wash room and when Yugi walked out of the stall, he walked behind Yugi as he went to wash his hands. Their eyes met in the mirror and Yugi spun around to face Yami.  
　　  
　　“Ah, sorry. I didn’t see you there. Is there something you need?” Yugi bit his lower lip, wondering why Yami was close to him and feeling like Yami was getting closer.  
　　  
　　“You. I need your assistance.” Yami narrowed his eyes at Yugi. He thought Yugi had soft features, could probably pass as a girl himself, with a little bit of make up, and those lips, oh yes. He was needing this, and from another man, he couldn’t believe what he was thinking.   
　　  
　　Grabbing Yugi’s wrist and dragging him to the farther stall and pushing him in, before entering and locking the stall himself. Yami turned towards Yugi and could see the surprise and fear in Yugi’s eyes.   
　　  
　　“W-what do you need me for?” Yugi felt trap and looked at the door, the only exit out of here and looked back to Yami. “May I leave, please? Class is about to start soon.”  
　　  
　　“Fuck, class. I need you to get down on your knees for me.” Yami’s hands started to undo his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear down to his thighs. “I need you to suck me off.”  
　　  
　　Yugi looked anywhere but at Yami. This was just too confusing. Why was Yami asking him to do something that was dirty? He didn’t even want to look at Yami now, he knew Yami’s reputation.   
　　  
　　Yami grabbed Yugi’s chin and turned his face towards him. “I don’t have time to go grab a girl, so you’ll have to do. I don’t swing for guys, so this will just have to be between you and me. I won’t say anything about this, but damn it! I need release!” His grip on Yugi’s tighten for a moment.  
　　  
　　“Ouch, no. I-I can’t.” Yugi’s eyes started to water, he wasn’t sure what to do, but this was something he wasn’t going to do, no matter what. He tried to move pass Yami to the door, but Yami grabbed him and pushed him into the wall, placing a hand on his head and forcing his head into the wall.  
　　  
　　“No, you are going nowhere till I have came.” Yami growled in Yugi’s ear, this made Yugi freeze on the spot and his body shook in place. Yami’s hands travelled to the front of Yugi’s pants and undid the belt and his pants, before pulling them down. He looked at the cartoon boxers Yugi wore, and chuckled. “Aren’t you being a little childish wear cartoons?”  
　　  
　　Yugi used this distraction to push away from the wall, into Yami and he tried to move to the door, but his pants had fallen around his ankles and he fell on the floor. Yami went to the ground above Yugi and over his body.   
　　  
　　“I don’t want to do this, but something is telling me to do this. Just please don’t hold this against me.” Yami came out and told Yugi, as he pulled Yugi’s boxers down. As Yami was more experienced about this, he didn’t know the first thing about doing this, as he spread Yugi’s cheek’s apart and tried to push through his puckered hole, but no access. “Fuck.”  
　　  
　　“Please, don’t do this.” Yugi could feel Yami’s hard cock trying to press into him. He was in tears and he didn’t want this happen, especially in this way. He bit his lower lip, before finally agreeing. “Okay, I’ll suck you! Don’t fuck me, please!” He cried out.  
　　  
　　Yami blinked and stared at the back of Yugi’s head. “You promise and your not going to tell anyone about this?” He watched Yugi’s head nod, before he moved off of Yugi and Yugi pushed himself up on to his knees.   
　　  
　　The door was right there, he could easily escape, but he promised Yami. He hung his head and turned in spot to face Yami. He opened his eyes and saw toilet paper right in front of his face.   
　　  
　　“Wipe those tears away. I’m sorry for what I was about it to, but please. I need this.” Yami was sweaty and panting.   
　　  
　　Yugi grabbed the toilet paper and wiped his tears away and noticed how Yami was losing all composure. This wouldn’t make Yugi gay, he was just helping Yami out, right? His eyes landed of Yami’s engorged member and realized he wasn’t sure how to even do this as a blush appeared on his cheek.  
　　  
　　“Oh my, your not a virgin, are you?” Yami groaned, just his luck. He sighed. “Okay, just take the tip in your mouth and roll your tongue around it, after take as much as you can in your mouth, but don’t choke yourself. Then grab my hips and I’ll do the rest, just keep your lips tight and do not bite, okay?”  
　　  
　　Yugi nodded his head, this was still to gross. He stuck his tongue out and licked the tip, but pulled away. It was too gross, he could taste something salty on his tongue.  
　　  
　　Yami rolled his eyes, and reached into his back pocket in his pants and pulled out his wallet. “Here, this is a flavour condom. I can’t use it for anything as it’s been in my wallet. So, just put this on and it’ll be easier for you.” He handed the condom to Yugi, who looked at the package to read that it was strawberry flavour.  
　　  
　　Yugi ripped it open and seen which way it would unroll, before placing it on Yami and unrolling it down Yami’s length. He may be a virgin, but sex education classes they had in school informed all the students how to place a condom on an erect penis.  
　　  
　　Once the condom was rolled out on Yami’s length, Yugi gulped, before he stuck his tongue out again and licked the tip, it didn’t taste salty at all now. Like Yami had instructed, he put Yami’s cock in his mouth and licked around the head of his cock. It tasted like a strawberry candy and Yugi moaned out of pleasure for the taste, as his eyes were closed and he tried not to think about what he was doing.  
　　  
　　Yami was panting and had to hold out his arms to steady himself from falling back. This was it, this is what he needed, he just needed Yugi to give him more. He was ready to thrust into Yugi’s mouth, but he was using the last of his control to hold himself back.  
　　  
　　Yugi put more into his mouth and found it to be like sucking on an ice pop and started moving his head back and forth himself. He moaned a bit from the flavour and sucked his cheeks in a bit. He grabbed onto Yami’s hips for support and continued to bob his head and breath through his nose.  
　　  
　　Yami groaned out, loving this a bit too much and let Yugi do what he was doing. He only moved his hips forward for more friction. He was panting more heavily, as he was getting closer, just a bit more.   
　　  
　　Yugi started to heard Yami’s voice and he was reminded what he was doing, a tear fell from his closed eyes. How could he end up in a situation like this? He tried to ignore Yami’s voice but it was no use, so he tried to hum a song to himself to drown out Yami’s voice.  
　　  
　　Yami’s breath hitched when Yugi started humming, he could feel all the vibrations and he wasn’t going to last long, as his hips pushed forward and he let himself go, within the condom. “Oh, fuck. Yes.” Yami moaned out loud and once he was done, he pulled away from Yugi. “Shit, that was good.”  
　　  
　　Yugi looked up and could see the satisfaction on Yami’s face and he got himself up off the floor and pulled his underwear and pants up, and left the stall, doing his pants and belt up. He walked over to the sink and started washing his mouth out with water..  
　　  
　　Yami had discarded the condom and done his pants up, before coming out. He walked over to Yugi and grabbed his shoulders and turned him around before he locked lips with Yugi. Yugi was so shocked by this, that Yami was able to deepen the kiss.  
　　  
　　When he pulled away, he opened his eyes, to look into Yugi’s own shocked ones. “I never done that before, sorry. I’m sorry about all this.” Yami pulled away and turned and left the wash room before he found himself doing something else. He was so shocked why he had the need to do that. He almost raped him too, because of this weird need to do things to that boy. What was going on?  
　　


	11. Chapter 11

||Hallway||

　　After he left the wash room, Yugi never went to class. He decided against it, for one he didn’t want detention, so he headed for his last class instead. He couldn’t understand what just all happened in the wash room. Well, he understood he was almost raped by Yami.  
　　  
　　Of course, Yugi did want the other asked, against his will, but he gave up and let it happen any ways. He touched his lips, he knew what he did and where his lips were, but the kiss. The kiss was so unexpected to him, and clearly was something that shocked Yami.   
　　  
　　A blush hit Yugi’s cheeks thinking about the sweet innocent kiss he felt. He remembered how gentle Yami’s tongue was in his mouth. Thinking about it made Yugi’s heart speed up, and Yugi shook his head, before grabbing his hair.   
　　  
　　“No, no, no. I don’t like boys.” Yugi told himself out loud. Lucky no one around to hear him saying this as he fought with his inner feelings that just sparked. “I’m into girls, only girls.” He opened his eyes and looked around, before walking up to a window and staring out at the school yard.   
　　  
　　Yugi could figure it out. He would have expect Heba to open up and tell him he was into guys, but now Yugi was wondering if it was him who was into guys. Maybe he was bi-sexual as he enjoyed girls, but he never dated any, just stared when no one was looking.  
　　  
　　The school bell rang at that moment and Yugi pushed away from the window and headed to his classroom, which was behind him and once the students had all cleared out, Yugi entered and took a seat. He let out a sigh and rested his head down on his desk with his arms folded around his head.  
　　  
　　Heba and Ryou had entered the classroom and sat in their desk near Yugi. “Hey, Yugi. Where were you last period? I thought you just had to go to the bathroom.” Heba asked his twin brother.   
　　  
　　Yugi lifted his head up and sighed as he sat up fully. “I was in the wash room and the bell rang, so decided to skip class.” He looked away from them and stared at the floor. He didn’t really want to tell anyone what just happened.  
　　  
　　Heba shrugged his shoulders and opened his books. Ryou turned in his seat ad looked at Yugi. He placed his hand on Yugi’s arm. “Really, you can trust us. Just tell us what happened later.” He gave a smile, but Yugi still didn’t look at him and only shrugged.   
　　  
　　The teacher started the class and everyone paid attention to the teacher’s lesson plan. Yugi wasn’t really paying attention and sighed. He couldn’t think of anything but the way Yami had kissed him and apologized for it. What shocked Yugi rather than the kiss was what Yami said. Saying he had never done that before. What was it he had never done before, beside have a guy go down on him? Kissing someone? What could that have meant, or was Yugi thinking too much on his words?  
　　  
　　“Psh, Yugi.” Ryou was looking at the teacher, but leaned closer to Yugi, trying to get his attention. “Psh.” He moved closer to Yugi, not realizing how close he was to falling out of his desk, till he finally fell to the floor.  
　　  
　　Yugi snapped out of it when Ryou fall to the ground and got up out of his desk. “Oh my, are you okay, Ryou?” He panicked that his friend might of hurt himself. He helped Ryou up.  
　　  
　　“I’m fine, Yugi.” Ryou giggled lightly, as he turned to look at the teacher, who didn’t look impressed and was at their desk writing up two pink slips. The teacher gestured for Ryou and Yugi to come to the desk and grab their pink slips, since they were up in the first place.   
　　  
　　They returned to their desks after grabbing their pink slips and Yugi sighed. How much worse could his day get now?

  
　　  
　　||In Detention||

  
　　  
　　Well, Yugi’s question was answered as he entered the room with Ryou and seen Yami sitting there at one of the tables. His face broke up into embarrassment and he and Ryou sat at another table. He made sure to have his back turned towards Yami, he couldn’t look at him.  
　　  
　　Joey and Malik joined Yugi and Ryou at their table. “Hey Ryou. What’s up with Yug’? Joey asked as he saw Yugi just staring at the table with a red face.  
　　  
　　Ryou shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea, but his face has been turning red a lot today. I guess he missed fourth period, but he was there for fifth. Something must have happened in the wash room in fourth.”  
　　  
　　“Maybe he got his period?” Malik spoke up, rolling his eyes. Though, Joey glared at him, and he realized he shouldn’t have said anything at all.  
　　  
　　“Yug’ what’s up? What happened to you?” Joey asked, but got no response, so he waved his hand in front of Yugi’s face. “Yo, Yug’. You in there, buddy?” He slapped his hand on the back of Yugi’s back and that seemed to help.  
　　  
　　“Ah! What?” Yugi looked with wide eyes at them. “Oh, hey Joey. Nice to see you too, Malik.” He smiled to them with a cheerful voice.  
　　  
　　Malik groaned. “As your friends have been discussing, what were you doing during class? My suggestion seems to be the best one.”  
　　  
　　Yugi raised a brow at Malik. “And what was your suggestion?” Clearly he didn’t hear it, but before Malik could answer Yugi, Joey had kicked Malik under the table.   
　　  
　　“Don’t mind him. Why don’t you tell us what really happened.” Joey told Yugi, but not before giving Malik a small glare to keep his mouth shut.  
　　  
　　“Oh, well.” Yugi’s face had turned to normal since he snapped out of it, but now he was blushing to his ears. He couldn’t tell them, especially since he felt Yami’s crimson eyes boring into him. “I had an upset stomach?” He questioned himself.  
　　  
　　They looked at him and could tell he was clearly lying to them and they weren’t biting to it. “Come on, Yugi. We won’t tell anyone, we’ll even keep it a secret from Heba, if that’s what your trying to do.” Ryou told Yugi, though he knew Heba and Yugi always told each other everything, but he wondered if they ever kept secrets from each other.  
　　  
　　Yugi looked down at his hands on the table. He couldn’t tell anyone, even Heba. He knew Ryou would keep a secret, but Joey and Malik? Those two he wasn’t sure if he could tell them. He wasn’t going to have to keep this a secret, just like when Yami paid him to watch the wash room door for him when he screwed that girl. He wasn’t going to say a thing.  
　　  
　　Though, Yami felt Yugi was about to crack under pressure and walked up to the table and slammed his hand on the table. “Your friend here was acting as a look out for me, as I was busy in the wash room with someone. I don’t like to have an audience when I get busy.” He couldn’t believe he was telling them, sure it was no secret what he did in the wash rooms, but why stick up for this kid? It wasn’t a complete lie as Yugi had done it for him once before.  
　　  
　　“Oh. Why ask Yugi to be your guard?” Malik asked Yami and stared at him with his lavender eyes with a questioning look on his face. “Where was Atem?”  
　　  
　　Yami shrugged. “My brother was busy with going to class. It just so happened this kid came into the wash room at the right time.” He smirked at Malik.  
　　  
　　“You mean the wrong time. You probably forced Yug’ to do it.” Joey called Yami out, which his words affected Yugi. Yugi shook in his seat and lowered his head.   
　　  
　　Yami saw this and placed a hand on Yugi’s shoulder, making Yugi jump in his seat. “I never forced Yugi to do it. Sure, I would have, but he was willing to do it in the end.” He words rang in Yugi’s ears.  
　　  
　　Yugi blushed and bit his lower lip. It was true hat happened. Yami was going to force himself on him, but in the end Yugi became willingly to do it, even Yami made it so Yugi was comfortable with it, but having a flavour rubber with him. He would have never went through with it in the first place after he had that salty taste in his mouth.   
　　  
　　“Is this true, Yugi? You weren’t forced to do it?” Ryou asked Yugi, wanting Yugi to confirm this, as Yami could be lying to them.  
　　  
　　Yugi shook his head. “N-no. I was willing to do it for him. That’s why I didn’t go to class and also I didn’t return after because I didn’t want detention, but look where I am now.” He sighed out of relief that Yami had come in and set things straight, he would have a hard time trying to lie to his friends.  
　　  
　　Yami’s hand squeezed on Yugi’s shoulder. “See? You guys should be proud you have a friend like him. Willing to do anything to help someone out.” He told them, and that seemed to work.  
　　  
　　“Well, that’s Yug’ for you. He is always helping out others, even if there is nothing in return for him. Though, don’t do it again. Yug’ cares about his education and isn’t your little bitch to do as you please or ask of him, got that?” Joey stood up and was towering over Yami, Ryou nodded his head in agreeing with Joey.  
　　  
　　Yami glanced over to Marik and nodded his head towards Joey. Marik grinned and got up from his chair and stood behind Joey and towered over him. “If I ask for your friend’s help again, which probably won’t happen, he can answer for himself, but don’t be threatening me.”  
　　  
　　Joey turned around and looked up at Marik and gulped. “Ah, hey there, big guy. We cool here, right?” He had heard what happened the other day and he didn’t want to end up with a knife to his throat.  
　　  
　　Malik, who didn’t hear the story, pushed his chair back and stood up. “Don’t let a bitch like him scare you, Joey. He may have muscles, but there just for show.” He rolled his eyes.   
　　  
　　“Oh, my muscles are for show, eh?” Marik flexed his crossed arms. “Maybe, I should show you that I can use my muscles and have you crying like a bitch.” He hissed at Malik.  
　　  
　　“Bring it on, you crazy bitch.” Malik called Marik on, and Marik pushed Joey out of his way and walked up to Malik, towering over him this time.   
　　  
　　“Show me what you got, PMSing bitch.” Marik teased Malik, trying to work the other up to make the first move.  
　　  
　　Yami slapped himself on the forehead. “Seriously, you two just stop before a fight breaks out here.”  
　　  
　　Joey picked himself off the floor, as Marik pushed him to the side a bit to hard, making his lose his balance. “Naw, let them duke it out. Might be interesting to see which Egyptian is crazier.” He joked, but Ryou and Yugi glared at him. “What?”  
　　  
　　“Don’t say things you don’t know, Joey. This guy may have a tan, but I highly doubt he is Egyptian.” Malik said, placing a hand on his hip. “This guy probably only wears kohl liner for a fashion sense, and doesn’t know the real meaning behind it.”  
　　  
　　“You don’t have to be Egyptian to know what it stands for.” Marik moved his face closer to Malik’s. “You probably don’t even know it yourself.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, I know what it stands for. Though, why would an idiot like you wear it?” Malik rolled his eyes.   
　　  
　　“You seem to be the idiot here, bitch. You may have be Egyptian and lived in Egypt. If you think I’m not Egyptian, perhaps you should go back to Egypt and look at our people. Seems you’ve been hanging around these Japanese a little too long to not realize when your looking at your own kind.”   
　　  
　　Malik’s eyes widen at Marik’s words. He was about to raised a fist at Marik and swing, but Marik caught his fist and turned Malik around on spot, with his hand pressed against his back. Marik used his other arm and pressed Malik’s back against his chest.  
　　  
　　“I’m guessing I hit a sore spot for you.” Marik whispered in Malik’s ear. He licked Malik’s ear, making Malik shiver from the action. “Seems you have a sensitive spot here. Oh, I may use this to my advantage.”  
　　  
　　“Let me go, you sick bastard.” Malik hung his head down to show his defeat and also to stop Marik from licking his ear again.  
　　  
　　Marik pushed Malik away from him and yawned. “Well, that wasn’t fun. Giving up so easily, you’re no fun for me.” He turned around and walked back to his table and sat down.  
　　  
　　Yami just shook his head and walked back to his spot beside Marik. “Well, you know Yugi, if your friends are going to keep hounded you for answers, you’re more than welcome to join us here.”  
　　  
　　Joey scowled. “Why would Yug’ want to join you guys? We are Yug’s friends, not you two creeps.” He shock his fist at them and sat down beside Yugi at the table, as Malik sat across from him.   
　　  
　　Ryou sighed and shook his head. “You all need to stop this meaningless fighting. It’s pointless to fight them, Joey.” Then Ryou remembered something. “Joey, what happened between you and Kaiba when you left with him?”  
　　  
　　Joey’s eyes widen and he shook his head. “Moneybags wanted to talk about something, but I yelled at him for getting me to quit my job. He’s a real prick. Ah, that guy has issues.”  
　　  
　　“Don’t we all.” Malik said, resting his head on his propped up hand and looking away from everyone, mainly Marik, who was sitting behind Yugi and Joey. He really didn’t want to look at that guy at this moment. He couldn’t tell anyone that he was slightly turned on from what Marik did it him.  
　　  
　　Yugi let out a breath of relief, at least everything had turned away from him and why he wasn’t in class. He hate to think of it, but he was thankful for Yami stepping in, he would have hated to try to tell his friends about what happened. He opened up his books and started to do homework while they all sat there and small talk happened.

  
　　  
　　||Outside of the School||

  
　　  
　　A lone figure stood across the street for the school in a dark alley. “I think I should plant some more seeds within their minds.” The figure was none other then Rajah, dressed in a cloak hiding in the shadows. “Mess with me, and I’ll mess with you.” He chuckled to himself.  
　　  
　　In the palm of his hand, a small seed like object glowed in hand in a low red colour. He watched as the students who were in detention were let out. He watched a boy with tri-colour hair walk with his friends one with sandy blonde hair, another with bleach blonde hair, and the other with white hair.   
　　  
　　With a flick of his wrist, the seed sorrowed through the air, undetected by others as they didn’t have the eyes for seeing magic auras and it hit one of the kids in the group.  
　　  
　　Rajah waited a moment and seen another, but taller tri-colour haired teen walking out of the school yard. His hand glowed red and just as he was about to cast a spell, he seen a much taller bleach blonde hair boy with spiky hair. He realized that was one of the others who released him, so he instead focused his spell on him.   
　　  
　　“Now, to sit back and watch the show.” Rajah’s face grew with a grin with sharp pointy teeth and in a cloud of smoke he disappeared from sight.   
　　  
　　“See you tomorrow, Marik.” Yami waved farewell to Marik, as he climbed into a car, Atem’s car. Seems that Atem had went home and decided to pick up his brother from school.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, whatever.” Marik waved his off and started walking away from the school, fixing his backpack on his back. After the school went through his locker, he decided to pack up his locker and he was only thankful the teachers only found one dagger in his locker, but not the others.   
　　  
　　As he walked down the street, he noticed he was following someone, as if unconsciously. He narrowed his eyes and noticed it was that Egyptian boy from detention. He couldn’t quite remember his name, but he felt a need to follow him.  
　　  
　　Noticing the boy was heading towards an alley way, he figured this was a short cut to his home, so Marik slipped into the near alley, knowing he could cut him off and corner him. Marik licked his lips, loving this idea of cat and mouse, for some unknown reason. He knew his alleys better then anyone else, thanks to Bakura.  
　　  
　　Marik had picked up his pace into a run and for some unknown reason, he knew where to cut the boy off and knew exactly where the boy was, as if he had GPS on the boy. He ended up at a junction and waited. He pulled out one of the daggers out of his backpack and held it ready.  
　　  
　　Malik felt like someone was following him and decided to go into the alley way to lose them. He hated walking around in this part of the city and the thugs that like to jump people for their money. He didn’t have money on him, so he didn’t want to chance it that they might try something else with him for not having money.   
　　  
　　Thinking he was out of the clear, he walked through the alley without any worry. Though, he turned the corner and bumped into someone’s broad chest. “What the-” He looked up and noticed who it was. “Don’t tell me you were the one following me? You want to fight what you started?”  
　　  
　　Marik grinned and stepped closer, and brought the dagger in his hand to Malik’s neck. “Let’s say, I like to finish what I always start.” He ran his tongue on his upper lip from one side to the other, staring at Malik with hunger in his eyes.  
　　  
　　“Ha! You think some knife to my throat will make me do as you say? Listen here buddy, I don’t care if you stab me and leave me for trash. My blood with be on your hands.” Malik wasn’t afraid of death. Sure, he rather live than die, but if it was his time, then he wasn’t going to stop it, just fight back till he could go no more.  
　　  
　　Marik leaned to Malik’s ear, the dagger still pressed against Malik’s throat and he licked Malik’s ear. Malik shivered and took a step back. A blush tinted on his cheeks, but who could tell in this shadowy dim lit alley?  
　　  
　　“Okay, stop that. You found my weakness, but if your seriously going to tease me like this and not do anything about it, I’m leaving.” Malik looked up at Marik, before he turned his head away.  
　　  
　　Marik tilted his head to the side. “Are you saying that turns you on?” He figured that was it, but didn’t think Malik would say it. Marik first had the need to follow Malik, and then, he just wanted to scare the boy, maybe fight him, cut him up, but nothing serious. Though, now things could turn for the better, or rather for pleasure.  
　　  
　　Malik nodded his head, before looking up at Marik. “Though, I would like to know a few things about you. What is you name and why me?” He gulped.  
　　  
　　“Well, you should know my name, but I guess we never really talked. I’m Marik Ishutarl.” Marik pulled his dagger away. “As for why you, I can’t really say why, other than I wanted to follow you. Are you saying you would be willing to do something with me?”  
　　  
　　“I see, Marik.” Malik sighed. “I’d be willing to do something with you, if your willing to do it with me?” He looked around the alley. “Though, we are in a pretty dirty place, so I would rather do it else where. I’m actually fond of you, but of course, I’m a boy myself, so why would you be interested?” He shrugged his shoulders, the worse thing that could happen is be laughed at and a rumour spread around school about him, but he really didn’t care at this point.  
　　  
　　Marik grinned, thinking this over. “My place is on the other side of town, and you probably don’t want to walk that far. If your place is free, we can go there, what do you say?”  
　　  
　　Malik’s eyes widen. “Really? You understand what I am suggesting, right?” He wasn’t sure if his words were making sense to the other.   
　　  
　　“Homework, right?” Marik asked, chuckling. He stepped to Malik’s side and put his arm over Malik’s shoulders. “I’m taking it you want to be screwed, and well, I haven’t screwed anyone lately, so why not, right? If I like what you show me, maybe this could become more than a one night stand.” He whispered the last part in Malik’s ear, before licking he ear.  
　　  
　　Malik shivered again and closed his eyes. “Okay, my place it is then. Just if you plan on staying the night, we have to tell my sister when she gets home you’re there for a group project, okay?”  
　　  
　　Marik shrugged. “Fine by me. I’ll take this as an open invitation to an over night stay?”  
　　  
　　Malik rolled his eyes. “We have to do everything before my sister gets home, after she gets home, we’ll have to stop. My sister has a rule against closed doors other then the bathroom door and no, we can’t do it in the bathroom when she is home. “ He started walking away and headed towards home.  
　　  
　　“I guess I can deal with that, though, I hope we can sleep together in the same room.” Marik followed behind. “Oh, yeah, your name is Malik right?”  
　　  
　　“You will be sleeping in my room, and I’ll decided if in the bed or on the floor.” Malik looked at Marik, who was walking beside him. “And yeah, I am Malik.” He grinned right back at Marik as they headed to his place.


	12. Chapter 12

||Ishtar’s Condo||

　　The door unlocked by the key Malik had and he lead Marik inside. “Lock the chain. My sister likes to know that I am home, and this way, if we are are still doing it, you have time to get dressed.” He told Marik, as he removed his shoes, and moved farther in. He turned around to face Marik.  
　　  
　　Marik did what he told with the door and turned around and seen the kitchen area to his right and the TV area to the left of him. He seen Malik standing beside a dining table and a closed door. Behind Malik there was an open door to what he could see was a bedroom and a balcony to the outside. “Nice little set up here, small. Though, not as small as my place.”  
　　  
　　Malik rolled his eyes. “This is the only door that remains closed. It’s the bathroom, so make sure when your done, close the door.” He gestured to Marik to follow him and he walked beside the closed door into another bedroom. Malik dropped his school bag in the room.  
　　  
　　Marik toed his shoes off, and followed, looking at the other bedroom when he passed by, there was a queen size bed that filled the room, with little walking space in the room with the big bed inside and turn to look at Malik’s room, or what he figured was the boy’s room, as it was smaller, with a single bed and a few posters of famous actors on the walls.  
　　  
　　Putting his backpack down by the door, Marik walked up behind Malik and placed his hands on the boy’s hips. “Shall we start?” He licked Malik’s ear, feeling the boy shiver. Oh, he could get used to this.  
　　  
　　Malik leaned back against Marik’s chest and curled his arm up and into Marik’s spiky hair. “We can start whenever you are ready.” He whispered softly.  
　　  
　　“Good.” Marik licked Malik’s one last time and pulled away from the boy and moved around him and sat on the bed. “How about you give me a little strip tease?” Marik grinned and licked his upper lip.   
　　  
　　Malik rolled his eyes. “What else do you want me to do?” He crossed his arms over his chest.  
　　  
　　“How about you strip and crawl over to me and help me out of my pants. I’ll help you out with this.” Marik pulled off his tight black shirt and showed Malik his well toned muscle torso.  
　　  
　　Letting out a long soft breath, Malik took off his school jacket first and threw it to the side. He unbuttoned the his shirt and let it hang open, as he worked his pants undone and let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and looking at Marik, as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, as he got on his knees and crawled over to Marik.  
　　  
　　“Aren’t you forgetting something? Marik grinned, pointing to Malik’s shirt on his body. “Are you one of those people who like to fuck with clothes on?”  
　　  
　　“My shirt can come off, as along as I am on my back.” Malik told Marik as his hands slid up Marik’s thighs and he started with the belt first. His hands worked slowly undoing Marik’s pants after the belt was opened.  
　　  
　　“Got secrets? Perhaps, scars?” Marik placed his hands on Malik’s shoulders and was slowly pulling the shirt off his shoulders. “Tell me, what is it?”  
　　  
　　Malik looked away as his hands stopped on Marik’s pants. “Just please stop. I’ll tell you, later. Just don’t ruin the mood.” Marik’s hands stopped for removing the shirt and Malik fixed it back up on his shoulders.  
　　  
　　If it was too painful for Malik to say, he really didn’t want to kill the mood. He laid back and lifted his ass up, and pulled his pants down off his waist and sat up, as Malik continued to help Marik out of his pants.   
　　  
　　Malik’s eyes seen the semi hard member in front of his face. Well, Marik was well developed in Malik’s eyes and just seeing him semi hard, made Malik regret this. Marik seemed to have a thick cock and he was sure it was going to take four fingers to stretch him in order to make sure he could take Marik’s fully erect member.  
　　  
　　Marik seen the look on Malik’s face and seen the boy gulp. “Don’t worry. You not the first to have second thoughts once you see the package. I promise to go easy on you.”  
　　  
　　Malik bit his lower lip and wrapped his hand around the semi erect cock and started stroking. He could barely get his fingers to wrap fully around Marik, but surely Marik was used to this kind of treatment. His hand slowly picked up pace, till Malik felt ready with the harden member in his hand and lean closer and licked the tip of Marik’s cock and rolled his tongue around the head and then took the head in his mouth.   
　　  
　　“Oh, damn.” Marik let out a soft gasp. He didn't expect Malik to even give him head, he was going to enjoy this for a moment. It was rare for someone to even his him head. He placed one of his hands in Malik’s hair, not pressuring Malik to take him.  
　　  
　　Malik closed his eyes and slowly descended down on Marik’s cock, opening his mouth as wide as he could and took more and more in his mouth. It wasn’t till the head reached his throat opening, that Malik wasn’t sure if he could take any more of Marik. He took a breath through his nose and let it out through his nose and pushed his head farther down on Marik.   
　　  
　　“Shit... That’s amazing.” Marik threw his head back as he felt the head of his cock push pass the tight opening of Malik’s throat and left the back of Malik’s throat. He had never felt anyone ever deep throat him before and he could clearly understand why others liked this. Feeling the back of someone’s throat was soft and smooth and if he was longer, he bet that would help him slide farther into the boy’s throat, but he wasn’t.   
　　  
　　Malik pulled back fully and took a few breaths through his nose, as he slowly went down again, till the head hit the back of his throat and he pulled back a bit and down again. He continued this and it turned into him bobbing his head up and down Marik’s length as a nice pace, not too slow and not too fast.  
　　  
　　“Oh, fuck...” Marik’s eyes rolled in the back of his head from the pleasure he was experiencing. This whole new feeling was building him closer to the edge then he has ever felt from getting head. The way Malik was doing it and just how Malik sucked and hollowed out his cheeks, he was sure to lose it. “Shit, stop... I’m gunna...”  
　　  
　　Though, Malik didn’t listen to his warning, he kept going and moved his tongue against the underside of Marik’s cock, as he let one of his hands move to Marik’s ball sac and started messaging the tightening testicles as Marik’s was was closing in on his release.  
　　  
　　Since Malik didn’t listen to the warning, Marik took it as he could just release, so he didn’t hold back any as the feeling washed over him and he felt his cock twitch inside the boy’s amazing mouth. He felt Malik’s throat swallow around his cock, before the boy, pulled back and licked the tip, before looking up at Marik with needy, desperate eyes.  
　　  
　　“You little fiend. If I knew you could do this, I would have moved in on you sooner.” Marik panted as he laid back on the bed and rested his hand on his forehead.   
　　  
　　“Has no one ever taken you like that?” Malik asked and rubbed Marik’s thighs with his hand up and down. “I wasn’t sure if I could do it, but relaxing my throat really helped.” He noticed the scars on Marik’s legs, but now wasn’t the time to ask about that. He looked over at the time and he realize they were still good to continue before his sister showed up.   
　　  
　　“No one has done that much before.” Marik panted out, before he let out a breath and sat up. “Okay, now get your ass up here.” He patted the bed beside him and pushed himself up to stand as Malik crawled on the bed and placed his head down on his pillow and he willing opened his legs to Marik.   
　　  
　　Just looking at this picture, as Marik turned around and stepped out of his pants, was like an angel in waiting to be deflowered. The innocent the boy held made Marik wonder, but the willingness of the boy, made him think otherwise. Malik had done this more than once before. He grinned as he crawled on the bed and in between the boy’s legs and hovered over him with his hand on either side of the boy’s head.   
　　  
　　“I hope you have lube or something close to, because I highly doubt you have enough saliva to slick up my fingers for your turn after that amazing job you did.” Marik chuckled and kissed Malik on the tip of his nose.  
　　  
　　“Top drawer there.” Malik’s eyes darted to the end table right beside of the bed. “You’ll find a condom in there, though I don’t know if I have any magnums.” He even wondered if a regular condom would fit a guy like Marik, or if it would be too tight.   
　　  
　　Marik lean over and opened a the drawer and grabbed the lube and took out a condom. “Well, if it is too small, it’ll rip and well, I’m sure you can’t get pregnant so we’ll be good.”  
　　  
　　Malik rolled his eyes. “That’s not just why condoms were invented.” He really hoped he didn’t have to go into sex education with Marik who was his senior.  
　　  
　　“No worries. Unless you’re hiding something from me, I have nothing to hide.” Marik looked down at Malik. Malik just shook his head, so that’s all he needed to know to continue. He kissed Malik on the tip of his nose again, before he sat back and set Malik’s thighs on top of his thighs and opened the bottle of lube. He poured a gracious amount on his fingers to his left hand and closed the lube bottle up.   
　　  
　　Marik lean closer to Malik and let his hand moved down between Malik’s cheek and rubbed the lube coated fingers against the puckered hole and watched Malik’s face as he entered one digit in.   
　　  
　　Malik closed his eyes and bit his lower lip lightly. He was no stranger to rough play, but to see that Marik was being less than rough, he might actually enjoy this fully. He felt Marik’s finger move in and out of his tight hole and he was smart to relax his body as the second entered. His breath hitched for a moment, but he released it slowly as his eyes fluttered open and he looked into Marik’s eyes. He reached up and pulled Marik closer to him.   
　　  
　　They stared into each other’s eyes, as Marik’s fingers did their work, scissoring and moving in and out of Malik’s body. Malik lightly panted, his breath touched Marik’s lips. Malik moved his hands through Marik’s hair and found out, Marik didn’t use gel andhe moved one hand to the front of Marik’s head of hair and back and watched as the hair moved back with the pressure of Malik’s hand, but stood right back up. It was like Marik’s hair was shaped this way since birth.   
　　  
　　Marik grinned, seeing the surprise in Malik’s eyes and entered a third digit. “Get used to it.” He leaned down and captured Malik’s lips with his in a kiss, and they shared a kiss and it was Malik who was the first to deepen it, by running his tongue along Marik’s lips.  
　　  
　　As Marik’s tongue joined in the battle, his fingers curled upwards, hope and searching for that one spot that could make Malik completely submit to him. He only realized his finger was rubbing against it when Malik’s muscles clenched around him. He pulled away and looked down at Malik.  
　　  
　　Malik was heavily panting and sheer sweat layered his tanned skin. His lavender eyes were pleading to the man above him. Lower lip trembled, making Marik wonder if his kissing was just that good, or was Malik enjoying himself? He pulled his hand out of Malik and Malik let out a longing whimper and shut his eyes tightly.  
　　  
　　Marik grabbed the condom, he opened it up with his teeth and sat back on his heels and put it upon his re-awakened erected member. “Are you ready for this?” He asked the boy, who was under him.  
　　  
　　“Y-yes... Please.” Malik pleaded, he wanted to feel Marik deep within him. Actually he didn’t know if this would be anything like he was used to, but the way Marik had shown him a completely different side to sex, he was ready to experience something new.  
　　  
　　Marik lined himself up with Malik’s entrance and slowly pressed in his head. Once he knew his head was in he looked at Malik and saw a single tear escape his eye. “Was that too much? Do I need to pull out?” He could feel Malik’s tightness, but he wasn’t sure if Malik was clenching or if the boy was just that tight and he probably should have used a fourth finger.  
　　  
　　Malik shook his head. “You’re just... Big, is all. I’ll get used it to, eventually.” He let a soft smile appear upon his lips. “For a guy with a cocky attitude, you sure act different when your cock is out.”  
　　  
　　“I’m not the only one acting different.” Marik grinned and lean down to lick Malik’s ear, making the boy shiver under him. He slowly inch himself fully in, till he was pressed deeply with Malik. “Fuck, you’re so... Tight.”  
　　  
　　Malik moaned in agreement, as he tired to relax his muscles around Marik’s large cock. His arms were wrapped around Marik’s shoulders, as he tested his limits by jerking his hips upwards. A whimper left his lips, before he pulled Marik down and locked lips with him.   
　　  
　　In the heated kiss, Marik started to roll his hips towards Malik’s, till he felt the the boy had came lost in the kiss and started moving his hips out, only to push back in before the head had a chance to squeeze out of the tight heat.   
　　  
　　Their hips slowly worked into a rhythm, Malik had hooked his ankles together around Marik’s waist and used his legs as leverage and push Marik into him closer. Soft moans escaped Malik’s mouth, and Marik pulled away to listen to Malik’s pleasure.  
　　  
　　Marik moved his head and his mouth to Malik’s neck and gave a few nips, this made Malik gasp out in pleasure. His hips pushed forward with more rough thrusting and his pants turned into groans. Malik’s body got used to his size by now, and with the condom, his actions moved without flaw.  
　　  
　　That was till he started to feel a cramp in his leg. He slowed his thrusting and looked down at Malik. “Can you go on top?” He asked, he wanted to continue but he didn’t want the pain of his soon to be cramping to ruin the mood and rhythm they had going on. Malik nodded to Marik, and like that he unlocked his legs and Marik wrapped his arms around Malik and flipped them over on the single bed, so Malik was on top.  
　　  
　　Marik looked down at Malik’s weeping cum cock and reached out for it, as Malik sat up and placed his hands on Marik’s pectoral muscles and started to rock his hips. Marik stroked Malik’s cock slowly and soon his hand moved to a pace with Malik’s grinding on him. Malik was rocking back and forth, thrusting himself into Marik’s hand.   
　　  
　　Malik’s head rolled back at the friction he was creating with Marik. He felt like his body was heating up, even as their bodies were laced in each other’s sweat and their own. “Ah, I’mma close.” He moaned out in a slur caused by the pleasure.   
　　  
　　Marik grunted and his other hand made it’s way to Malik’s hip and moved Malik harder against him, as his other hand continued to stroke Malik to completion. He was close himself. He dug his heels into the bed and moved his hips up into Malik, and that was all it took for Malik to stop his actions as creamy strings of his release covered Marik’s chest and stomach.  
　　  
　　Feeling Malik’s body tighten around him, in what was close to feeling to painfully tight, but he thrust a few times up into that tighten to reach his own peak of pleasure.   
　　  
　　As he twitched inside Malik, Malik dropped onto Marik’s body and panted heavily. Trying to regain his breath, and Marik ran a hand through his hair. Marik was panting as well, but he let out a sigh in content and closed his eyes. He was ready for a nap now.   
　　  
　　“Come on... We have to clean up.” Malik murmured as he pushed himself and yawned. He looked down at Marik and smiled softly, before he slipped Marik out of him and he stood up to stretched his arms up above his head. His eyes widen when he felt something leaking out of his ass.  
　　  
　　Marik watch him get up and stretch up and his eyes went to the abused ass of Malik’s and saw the creamy white of his seed slid down between Malik’s legs. His eyes darted to his limp member and seen the broken condom, like a sleeve on him but an opening where the head of his cock poked out.   
　　  
　　“Well, it’s defiantly not the first time, and probably won’t be the last time either.” He chuckled, as he ripped the condom off of himself. “Where’s the trash?”  
　　  
　　Malik bit his lip, he was trying not to panic, but tears started to fall from his eyes and he wiped them away. “The trash... It’s in the kitchen.” He sniffled before he ran out of the room and ran to the bedroom, slamming the bathroom door shut.   
　　  
　　“What’s your issue?” Marik rolled his eyes, as he sat up. He looked at his chest and seen the semen start to dry on him. He reached for his pants and boxers and slipped on his boxers and stood up as he put his pants on, but left them undone and walked out to the space that was the kitchen and grabbed some tissue and balled the condom inside of it. He grabbed some more tissue and wetted it, ad cleaned up his chest and stomach, before going back to the bedroom and grabbing his shirt and slipping it on.   
　　  
　　“Malik, I’m home. Let me in.” Marik heard a voice called out, a feminine one. He remembered Malik saying he had a sister, so he walked out of the room and looked at the bathroom door, as Malik still hadn’t came out. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the door and unlocked it and swung it open.  
　　  
　　“Oh, can you help me with the groceries, Malik?” In front of him was a young woman with blue eyes and long straight black hair. She moved pass Marik and brought in a handful of bags.  
　　  
　　Marik grinned and grabbed the other bags and brought them in, before he kicked the door shut with his foot. He set the bags beside the others she had brought in. He stood up straight and crossed his hands over his chest and stood there.  
　　  
　　The young woman turned around and sighed. “Seriously, Malik. Just because your at home, doesn’t mean you can dress like a slob.” She stepped up to Marik and she did Marik’s pants up and belt. “And your hair...” She looked up at Marik’s chest, and noticed something was different. Her eyes travelled up to look into Marik’s deep purple eyes.   
　　  
　　“Just realized I’m not your brother?” Marik grinned and chuckled at the shock over her face.   
　　  
　　She raised her hand and slapped Marik hard on the face. “Where is my brother, you creep? Tell me now, or I’ll call the cops.” She moved passed Marik and grabbed the phone hanging on the wall was was about to dial the number.  
　　  
　　“Whoa!” Marik moved to her and pressed on the receiver to stop her for making the call. “It’s clearly a misunderstanding. I’m a school mate of Malik’s. He’s in the bathroom, I believe he was having shower.”  
　　  
　　Just then Malik walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel around his waist. “He’s right, Ishizu. He’s my senior. His name is Marik.” He was drying his hair with a towel around his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Marik. I just wanted to have a shower.”  
　　  
　　Marik snorted. “Don’t apologize to me. Well, I’m going to header home here.” He looked to Ishizu. “It was nice to meet you, and thank you for doing up my pants.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, yes, sorry about that. I thought you were my brother.” Ishizu covered her mouth with her hand and looked away. “Oh, but please, stay. I have never met any of Malik’s school friends before and I would love to make you supper as an apology of personal space invasion.”  
　　  
　　Marik looked to Malik, he wouldn’t turn up a free meal, but was Malik okay with it, as he seemed to be else where in his eyes. “As long as it’s all right with Malik.” He narrowed his eyes trying to read Malik’s expression.   
　　  
　　“Oh, yeah. Stay. I thought you wanted to spend the night.” Malik’s eyes looked at Marik, almost sad looking. Well, that was his answer.  
　　  
　　“Sure, I’ll still stay the night, as long as it’s okay with your sister and I’ll help with supper too. If you need anything cut up, I have excellent knife skills. Just tell me if you want it sliced or diced and I can make it happen.” Marik grinned at Malik’s sister.  
　　  
　　 “Oh, I usually get Malik to cut the food up, but you are our guest.” Ishizu smiled. “By the way, I am Ishizu, Malik’s sister.”  
　　  
　　“Well, Ishizu. Let Malik get dressed and relaxed. He had a hard day at school today, so let me help out. I don’t mind at all.” He grinned and watched Malik walk away to the bedroom to change.   
　　  
　　“Okay, thank you, Marik.” Ishizu watched as Marik watched Malik walk away, before turning to the kitchen counter and started unpacking the bags and bringing out things for supper.

  
　　  
　　||Later that Night||

  
　　  
　　After a nice meal, the three of them had sat down in the living room area and watched a bit of TV. Malik still seemed a bit distant in conversation, but Marik and Ishizu had laughed at the game network they were all watching and cracking up jokes.  
　　  
　　Around ten o’clock at night, Ishizu had turned the TV off. “Well, boys. You have school tomorrow and I have to get up early for work.” Ishizu looked toward Malik. “I take it you already have sleeping arrangements?”  
　　  
　　Malik nodded and got up, he walked to his bedroom. Marik raised a brow but he got off the sofa and looked to Ishizu. “I guess I should say thank you for letting me stay the night in your home.”  
　　  
　　Ishizu got smiled as she stood as well. “Any time, Marik. I’m just happy to see that Malik has a friend. You are the only friend I have seen. I was starting to worry that Malik hadn’t made any friends.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, he has made friends.” Marik grinned, knowing exactly who Malik’s friends were, even though he didn’t know them personally. “Well, good night.” He turned and walked towards the bedroom as Ishizu turned off the lights and walked to her own bedroom.   
　　  
　　Malik was busy laying out blankets on the floor, to make a bed for himself to sleep. He looked up at Marik. “I’ll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed.”  
　　  
　　Marik shook his head. “It’s your home and your bed, you should sleep on your own bed. Besides, at home I’m used to sleeping on the floor so it’s fine.”  
　　  
　　Malik’s eyes widen slightly with curiosity. Didn’t Marik have a bed of his own? Why would he sleep on the floor, even in someone else’s home? “Well, I insist you sleep on the bed.”  
　　  
　　“If your insisting, then I insist you share the bed with me.” Marik grinned with a look of lust sparking in his eyes. “I’ll sleep by the wall and you can take the rest of the bed, as it’s a single. I sleep on my side any ways.”  
　　  
　　Malik saw the look and walked up to Marik and whispered low to him. “We can’t do anything with my sister here.” He looked to the door. “Fine, we can share the bed.”  
　　  
　　Marik shrugged and removed his shirt and then removed his pants, before walking over to the bed and crawling under the sheet that was left on the bed. “I promise nothing will happen.”  
　　  
　　Rolling his eyes, Malik picked up the two blankets off the floor and threw them on the bed. Marik had laid them out and lifted the blankets for Malik to climb into the bed. He did and turned his back towards Marik and laid closer to the edge.  
　　  
　　Marik pulled Malik closer to him and laid his arm over Malik’s waist. “I don’t want you to fall out of bed. Besides, I didn’t get to cuddle you after.” He whispered.  
　　  
　　Malik shivered when Marik whispered in his ear. “Sorry, I had to clean up.” He sniffled as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
　　  
　　Hearing Malik sniffle and seemed to be upset, Marik pressed his chest closer to Malik’s back. “Was it wrong of us to do that? You were upset before, so care to explain.”  
　　  
　　“No, I wanted it.” Malik curled himself into a ball, as he was pressed up against Marik. “It’s just something that happened in my past. It’s nothing to discuss.”  
　　  
　　Shaking his head, Marik moved so he was hover over Malik’s body a bit and could clearly see the tears in the boy’s eyes. “Tell me. It has you upset and I don’t want to see you upset. Did I do something wrong?”  
　　  
　　“Why? It has nothing to do with you.” Malik pulled his pillow closer to his face to cover up.  
　　  
　　“Tell me and I’ll leave you alone. Or else, I’ll keep bugging you about it all night. It has me curious.” Marik sighed and then he seen how exposed Malik’s ear was and he decided to run his over the shell of Malik’s ear.   
　　  
　　A muffled whimper left Malik’s lips. “Please, stop.” He moved the pillow from his face to whisper to Marik.  
　　  
　　“Not till you tell me.” Marik took Malik’s earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it lightly and felt Malik shiver under him.  
　　  
　　“Please, it’s too painful to talk about.” Malik whined, and pushed Marik away from him. “I don’t want to talk about it.  
　　  
　　Marik sighed. “Okay, fine.” He moved back to lay behind Malik and held Malik closer to him. “Can I ask you something?”  
　　  
　　Malik’s muscles tensed. He didn’t think he was going to get any sleep with someone he technically had a one night stand with. He was sure as soon as tomorrow came, Marik and him wouldn’t talk again. “Yeah, sure.”  
　　  
　　“Will you go out with me?” Marik bluntly said. This made Malik turn around and faced Marik. “If I don’t ask you now, Bakura will bug me for not asking you out.”  
　　  
　　“What? Why would you want to ask me out?” Malik questioned him. “Why would Bakura bug you? Are you going to tell him what we did?”  
　　  
　　“Bakura knows I’ve had a crush on you since the first day I saw you at school. He always joked about being the first to sleep with you, and well, I don’t want it to be a one time fling. So, will you go out with me?”  
　　  
　　Malik bit his lower lip, leaving the silence carry out deep in the room. “Are you asking me out, because you want me to tell you what I don’t want to talk about, or because you really do like me?’  
　　  
　　Marik cupped Malik’s face and softly kissed Malik’s lips. “I really do like you.”  
　　  
　　Malik smiled softly and nodded his head. “All right, I would like that. I have had a crush on you too, so yes.”  
　　  
　　Another kiss was placed on Malik’s lips, and Marik held Malik as close as possible. He deepen the kiss they shared and when he pulled back, he rested his head down and laid down on his back and had Malik lay on him. “Good night, Malik.”  
　　  
　　“Good night, Marik.” Malik cuddled into Marik’s chest and rested his head on Marik’s chest and listen to his heart, hearing the fast beat. Was Marik nervous to ask him out? He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.


	13. Chapter 13

||At School||

 

　　Walking into the school, Bakura let out a groan. He really didn’t want to be here today, but he wanted to know where Marik was. He had gone to Marik’s place and found out he never showed up. He had gone to a few places him and Marik hung out at, and still he was nowhere to be found.   
　　  
　　Getting up this morning, Bakura had called Marik’s cell phone, but realized he had forgotten he broke Marik’s cell phone. There was only one last place to go and check to see where Marik was and that was at school.   
　　  
　　Bakura had walked down the hallways, even walked to where their lockers were and no sign of Marik anywhere. The last place he hadn’t checked was the school’s roof but why would Marik be on the roof in the first place in the morning. He decided to check any ways.  
　　  
　　Opening up the door after the walk up the flight of stairs, Bakura looked around. No sign of Marik. He was about to turn around until he heard someone giggling. He walked along the wall and peaked around the corner, and that’s when he saw Marik having another pushed up against the wall, locking lips.  
　　  
　　Stepping into view, Bakura cleared his throat and the two pulled apart. It was the Egyptian boy he liked to pick on and knew Marik had a thing for, but this surprised Bakura. “Really? You two?”  
　　  
　　Marik looked towards Bakura and shrugged. He was about to continue his little make out secession with Malik, but Malik pushed him away. “What? It’s just Bakura.”  
　　  
　　Malik rolled his eyes. “I don’t care, but I’m not going to stand here as he watches. Besides, I have to go to class, see you later.” Malik picked up his school bag and gave Marik a kiss, before looking at Bakura with a deathly glare and headed back inside the school.  
　　  
　　“Well, I’m shocked you got the balls to be near him.” Bakura smirked. “Have you two done it, or you two going out and taking it slow?”  
　　  
　　Marik whipped his mouth and fixed his jacket. “Well, I can’t explain it, but we ended up at his place for some reason. The details are fuzzy, but I screwed him good and yeah, we are going out now.”  
　　  
　　Bakura chuckled. “Well, who asked who out? I swear he PMSed too much for you to handle him.”  
　　  
　　Marik shook his head. “I asked him out. Now, if you can’t talk nice about my boyfriend, I’ll pounded you into the ground.” He raised his fist and shook it at Bakura.  
　　  
　　Putting his hands up in defence, Bakura chuckled some more. “All right, I won’t talk shit about your PMSing boyfriend.” Marik narrowed his eyes in anger at Bakura. “Okay, fine. No more.”  
　　  
　　“His name is Malik, and I suggest you try to remember it.” Marik picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. “Now, what are you doing here?”  
　　  
　　“Looking for you.” Bakura informed Marik. “I have been trying to get a hold of you, since last night. Well, I was trying to find you, but you were nowhere to be. I have to tell you, I have been in contact with the Voulung’s mother and she’s coming next week. I have a plan, but I have to know if you want to be apart of it, or not. It doesn’t matter to me.”  
　　  
　　“How? My phone was smashed by you?” Marik questioned Bakura, and Bakura showed him the chip from his phone. “Oh, you’ve been messaging her. I thought we were going to wait till next month?”  
　　  
　　“Nope, I’m not patient like the rest of you. I have told Atem, and I’m sure he’s told Yami, so you in or out?” Bakura looked at Marik and raised a brow.  
　　  
　　“I’m in. You know I couldn’t miss a chance like this to confront her, so what’s the plan?” Marik stepped closer to Bakura, as he listened to the plan Bakura had worked up in his mind.

  
　　  
　　||In the Girl’s Wash Room||

  
　　  
　　“So, what now?” Yami and Atem were in the wash room, after Yami had his fun this morning with a girl. “Who are we going to invite?”  
　　  
　　“Well, that’s easy. We spread the word around the school.” Atem was sitting on the counter, having a smoke. “You think you can help spread the word?” He looked at the girl who was standing beside Yami, looking flushed.  
　　  
　　“I’m sure I can help out with that.” She gave a smile to Atem, before looking at Yami and kissing his cheek. “Though, I won’t be there for you, Yami. Me and my boyfriend have a date planned tonight.”  
　　  
　　“Well, you can help spread the word.” Yami looked at her and gave her a smirk. “I guess, I’ll have to find another to occupy my night.” He smacked her ass, and she squealed before her giggled and grabbed her bag, leaving the two there.  
　　  
　　Atem shook he head. “You’re really being risky. Screwing around with another’s girl.” He turned on the water tap and put out his smoke in the sink.  
　　  
　　“Her boyfriend doesn’t even go to this school. If he did, that would be a different story, and she could have declined me, but who can resist me?” Yami smirked and chuckled.  
　　  
　　“Well, you are an idiot if you knock her up.” Atem hopped down from the counter and he and Yami left the wash room together. “We should head to class, I plan on not get detention today.”  
　　  
　　“Same here, we have a party to plan.” Yami looked around. “Are we going to have alcohol there, this time?”  
　　  
　　“Yes, wouldn’t be much of a party without it. Spread the word around.” Atem talked a little louder as he walked away from Yami, and other students heard this and started whispered. “Just make sure your at home by seven. I don’t want to start the party without you.”  
　　  
　　Yami smirked and shook his head. This was Atem’s way of telling people about the party. He saw students look towards him. “You heard him, party at our place at seven. Spread the word around.” He told the students who were looking at him and he walked the way Atem had headed, knowing he was headed to class.  
　　  
　　

||In Classroom for Year 2||

  
　　  
　　“Did you hear, party at Voulung mansion.” “Yeah, I heard it was starting at seven thirty.” “It’s a BYOB party, but I’m sure they will have something there to drink.” “Last year was a blast. Only half the school showed up, but they have a mansion, so big enough for everyone to be there.” “Wasn’t there a fight last year and the cops were called?”  
　　  
　　A good part of the morning was hearing the rumour being spread. Seemed like everyone was whispering about the party and word was spreading through out the school. Those that weren’t whispering, were texting details to their friends.   
　　  
　　Hearing this Yami and Heba sat beside each other at their work station in biology. Heba was busy on his phone receiving and texting messages to others who have heard about this party, where Yugi just sat there, tapping his pencil on the surface of the table.  
　　  
　　The teacher walked into the room and everyone stopped talking and put their phones away and looked to the front of the class. “Now, I have been hearing there is a party this weekend, I suggest you all be smart and not do any drugs or drink any alcohol. I can’t tell you not to attend this party, but I can give out a warning.”  
　　  
　　Someone in the class snorted, before the teacher rolled their eyes and started with the lesson for the day. Yugi got busy writing out the notes the teacher was writing out on the broad.  
　　  
　　Heba wrote down a note on a piece of paper and slid it to Yugi across the table. Yugi’s eyes shifted to the note. ‘We are going to that party tonight.’ Is what it said.   
　　  
　　Yugi shook his head and wrote back to Heba. ‘No way. Grandpa won’t let us.’ He pushed the note back to Heba and continued to write the notes the teacher was writing.  
　　  
　　‘I talked with Ryou, we just tell grandpa we are going to Ryou’s for a sleepover and we go to the party.’ Heba gave the note back to Yugi.  
　　  
　　‘I don’t like lying to grandpa. We shouldn’t go. What if cops show up there?’ Yugi slid the note back.  
　　  
　　‘It’s not lying to grandpa, when after the party we go back to Ryou’s. Ryou is going and wants me to tag along with him. If you don’t want to go, that’s fine. Though, I am going for sure.’  
　　  
　　Yugi read the note and frowned. He had never been to a party, but it wise to go? With this talk about alcohol, he didn’t want to get into trouble with the law. Of course, he wouldn’t drink, but he still didn’t want to get into trouble if grandpa found out. He always told Yugi and Heba that they should focus on school, they could party after they were done with school. If they wanted to throw a birthday party or go to a birthday party of their friends, that was fine, but just a party for fun always spelled out bad news, at least that’s what grandpa told them.  
　　  
　　‘Fine. I’ll go, but if I find it stupid I’m leaving.’ Yugi wrote back to Heba, and Heba read the note before he reached over and gave Yugi a hug.   
　　  
　　“No incest, please.” A voice behind them was heard, and Heba turned around to glare, as the teacher walked up and handed the student a pink slip.  
　　  
　　Yugi shook his head and finished up writing the notes the teacher had written down. His mind drifted to the idea of going to a party, but he really didn’t think he would enjoy it. He didn’t know many people here, and there was also having to lie to grandpa to go there.  
　　  
　　

||In the Classroom for Year 3||

  
　　  
　　It was quiet, only the sounds of pencils scratching down on paper could be heard. Joey let out a sigh, This was too boring for him and sitting here like this was driving him insane. It was the last day till the weekend and he really didn’t want detention.  
　　  
　　Joey had heard about this party going on, and he figured if his friends were going, he was going to go to. So, not getting detention was better for him. He figured it was going to be like any other party he went to. Under-age drinking, music, seeing a few couples make out, and getting in on the action of a fight. Oh, he couldn’t wait to go.  
　　  
　　Just then, the teacher was called away out into the hall by another teacher and the students started to whisper among their friends. Malik turned to Joey. “Hey, you going to that party tonight?”  
　　  
　　“Was planning on it, are you?” Joey whispered back.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, I kind of have a date to the party. I was asked out to go to the party with my date, so I’m like being dragged there.” Malik gave a small giggle.  
　　  
　　Joey was about to open his mouth, when a voice from behind him spoke first. “Are you forgetting your job, mutt? You have a responsibility to attend to after school.”   
　　  
　　“Ah, seriously? This is the first party of the year.” Joey whined to himself. Malik looked between Joey and Kaiba and was trying to figure out what was going on between them. Last he heard was Joey didn’t have a job, so what was Kaiba going on about?  
　　  
　　“There will be others. You can miss this one, because you have a test to do soon. You have to get in some practise with the car. I don’t trust you are ready with the Lancer yet, but you have a few errands to run, so your going to have to get used to driving it.”  
　　  
　　“What’s he talking about, Joey?” Malik leaned over and asked Joey, needed to be filled in.  
　　  
　　Joey grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Moneybags here, is letting me work for him. Since I don’t have a license as of yet, he’s going to pay for it all so I do get it. I told him I don’t need to practise driving the LanEVO X, but he insists I do.”  
　　  
　　Malik’s eyes widen. “A LanEVO? Are you shitting me? I would love to just be a passenger in one and watch how fast it goes down the highway. Have you done any stunts with it?”  
　　  
　　Joey shook his head. “It’s not that big of a deal. Moneybags wouldn’t let me drive the Spider.” He scowled, he really wanted to drive that car. It was foreign and it’d be different from anything he could drive.  
　　  
　　“You mean a Ferrari Spider, right?” Malik’s eyes widen and looked at Kaiba. “Kind of cars do you have? I never seen you drive before, really do you even drive?”  
　　  
　　“What I have in my garage is none of your business, and I don’t drive that one in town. I take it with me when I travel over seas.” Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Malik, before staring at he back of Joey’s head. “You will be coming with me after school. If I see you worthy enough, your test will be tomorrow, so no party tonight.”  
　　  
　　Joey rolled the idea around in his head, before he turned around. “Fine. I’ll practise today and you’ll see how well I can drive. I take it I’m going to be your chauffeur today?”  
　　  
　　“Exactly. After we go back to my place, we are going to be going and picking up Mokuba from school. I already told him we would be picking him up, and that he would have to wait a bit. He’s excited to see you drive.” Kaiba pulled out a small note pad book from his pocket. “There is also going out for supper right after, Mokuba’s choice. Then, we will head to the shopping centre in Tokyo, and after that, we will head home. After I will have my decision on whether you take the driver’s test tomorrow or if you need more practise.”  
　　  
　　“Wait, Tokyo? Isn’t that like two hours away from Domino City? You seriously want me to drive you two all the way to Tokyo?” Joey was shocked to find this out. He had never been to Tokyo.  
　　  
　　“Yes, it is a fair distance away, but by then, I will have figured out if you are worthy of taking your driver’s test.” Kaiba put his book away and looked towards the classroom door as it opened.  
　　  
　　Malik and Joey turned around in their seat, facing the front. Both surprised and shocked about the news. Joey more excited to be driving for his test to show Kaiba how well he can drive, but also annoyed he had to be a chauffeur for Kaiba. Malik was more so happy that Joey was going to be driving such an expensive car and wondered if Kaiba would allow Joey to take him for a rip around in the car, once Joey had his license.  
　　  
　　

||After School||

  
　　  
　　Heba and Yugi waited outside for their friends. Joey was the first outside, but he told them he was busy tonight and was going to have to catch them later and ran off and hopped inside of Kaiba’s limo, confusing the two of them.  
　　  
　　Malik was the next outside, but he was followed by Marik and Bakura. “Hey, Heba and Yugi. I guess Joey must have told you he’s busy tonight.”  
　　  
　　Yugi nodded, though Heba questioned him. “Why exactly did Joey go with Kaiba? I never seen him so excited and I thought they hated each other?”  
　　  
　　“Oh, hate is still there, but Joey now works for Kaiba. Strange right? It was Kaiba who made Joey lose his last job, but he hired Joey.” Malik shrugged his shoulders.  
　　  
　　Heba rolled the idea in his head, but nothing could explain why. “So, you going to the party tonight? Because I am.”  
　　  
　　Marik moved in closer and put his arm over Malik’s shoulders and grinned. “Of course, he’s going. He’s my date and boyfriend after all.” He kissed Malik’s cheek, which had brighten to maroon colour because of Marik’s behaviour.  
　　  
　　“What?” Heba and Yugi both exclaimed out loud, both completely shocked by this new information. “Is that way you weren’t there at lunch?” Yugi pointed to Marik.  
　　  
　　Malik nodded his head as he looked at the ground at their feet. He didn’t know what Heba or Yugi would say about this. “Are you disgusted?” He asked quietly.  
　　  
　　Heba shook his head and jumped at Malik and hugged him, which Marik removed his arm from Malik, and glared hard at Heba. “I’m so happy for you. Of course, I didn’t know you like guys, so that’s kind of a shock, but still, who cares, right Yugi?” He turned around and both Malik and Heba looked at Yugi.   
　　  
　　“We haven’t known each other that long, so yeah. It is a shock, but who cares if you like boys or girls, or even both.” Yugi shrugged his shoulders as a blush appeared on his face.  
　　  
　　“Okay, now that your boy toy told his friends, can we go now?” Bakura spoke, clearly annoyed with this meeting. “We have things to do before the party tonight.”  
　　  
　　“Yeah, okay, whatever.” Marik snarled at Bakura and turned to Malik and pulled him close and away from Heba. “I’ll meet you at the party. Seems like your friends are going too, so catch you later.” He gave Malik a soft small kiss to his lips, before letting Malik go and started walking off with Bakura.   
　　  
　　“Okay, see you there.” Malik said, clearly still embarrassed by Marik’s forwardness. He turned to Yugi and raised a brow. “What’s got you blushing?”  
　　  
　　Yugi slapped his hands to his face to cover his cheeks. “Nothing.” He said a bit too quickly, and this made Heba question why Yugi was acting like that. Sure, two boys just kissed, but what was there to be blushing about?  
　　  
　　Just then, Ryou walked over of the school and looked at the three. “Did I miss something good?” He asked them all.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, you missed Malik’s boyfriend, Marik, kiss him goodbye.” Heba giggled and poked Malik in the arm.  
　　  
　　“Oh, that’s so sweet. I’m happy for you. I didn’t know you two were dating.” Ryou smiled softly.  
　　  
　　Malik’s face lighten up with a soft blush. “I-It kind of happened last night. I don’t want to go into details.” A smile appeared on his face, barely noticeable but it was there.  
　　  
　　Ryou looked at Yugi and shrugged his shoulders. “I hope you’ll be going to the party tonight. I have invited Heba and Yugi to spend the night at my place, if you want you can spend the night at my place too.”  
　　  
　　“Well, Marik and I will be going to his place tonight after the party. Though, I’ll hang out with you guys till we get to the party, don’t know if Marik will drag my ass around the party.” Malik looked away.  
　　  
　　“Sure, we are going to Heba and Yugi’s place to tell their grandpa they’ll be spending the night at my place. The party is a hush hush though, so no dropping any hints about it. Then we can all go to my place and get ready for the party.” Ryou told Malik what was going on and Malik nodded his head.  
　　  
　　“Oh, I have an idea. Yugi want to play a game against me? The winner gets to choose what the other is wearing tonight?” Heba beamed with mischievousness in his eyes. “Please?”  
　　  
　　Yugi\s eyes widen. “Oh, hell no am I wearing any get up you have planned.” He seen that look in Heba’s eyes.  
　　  
　　“What? It’s simple. A race home the first one there wins.” Heba giggled. “What do you say, Yugi? Think you can beat me?”  
　　  
　　Yugi shook his head. “I know you, you’ll beat me hands down. How about rock, paper, scissors right here to decide who wins.” Yugi really didn’t want to wear whatever Heba had planned for him, and a race against Heba means he automatically loses.  
　　  
　　“Fine, best two out of three.” Heba held his fist in his hand, as Yugi did the same. “One, two, three!” Heba showed his picked scissors and Yugi had chosen rock. Yugi won the first round.  
　　  
　　“All right.” Yugi pouted. “One, two, three!” Yugi picked paper this time, and Heba chose the same, scissors. Heba won the second round.  
　　  
　　“Oh, I hope Heba wins. Yugi will look adorable in bright clothes.” Ryou whispered to Malik.  
　　  
　　Malik shook his head and looked Heba up and down. “No, I would like to see Heba in something dark, like that choker Yugi is wearing.” It would throw everyone off to see him look so plain.”  
　　  
　　Heba and Yugi stared at each other, before they spoke in sync with each other. “One, two, three!”


	14. Chapter 14

||Voulung Mansion||

　　Wearing from head to toe, a cyan blue hooded vest, with a buckle collar and cyan with yellow accent podium leggings. On his feet were three inch platform neon yellow tennis shoes. An added bonus was the long blue fingerless gloves on his hands. He pulled at the front of his leggings, not liking the shafting it was doing to him.  
　　  
　　“Stop it. You have enough room in your pants for your little guy.” Heba came up beside Yugi, though Heba was dressed in a plain white button up shirt, a black vest and blue pants. He wore regular white tennis shoes on his feet.   
　　  
　　“I don’t know how you can wear something like this. I swear, Heba, it’s like you don’t have any genitals.” Yugi whined, still pulling down on the leggings in the crotch area.   
　　  
　　Ryou and Malik stood behind them, laughing. They were there to witness their little game and it ended in a tie, Heab had shown scissors again and Yugi picked scissors, hoping Heba would have changed to paper, at least. With the rock, paper, scissors ending in a tie, it was decided they would pick each other’s attire for the party, compliments of Malik’s input.  
　　  
　　“Oh, this is funny. Heba looks like Yugi and Yugi looks like Heba. This is totally going to confuse everyone at the party.” Ryou stopped laughing to comment on the scene.   
　　  
　　“Let’s just go, before I change my mind and leave.” Yugi groaned, taking a step forward and looking at Heba. “Are you sure these were the lowest platforms you owned?” He still didn’t trust wearing them, as he tripped a few times on their way over.  
　　  
　　“Oh, stop complaining. You not the only one who has to deal with the change. I feel like I’m close to wearing nothing, as these clothes are too loose for me.” Heba scowled, before he walked passed Yugi and pushed him lightly.  
　　  
　　Yugi almost lost balance, but someone caught him before he fell over. “Watch you step. I think it’s time you put your shoes up high in the closet if your going to have difficulties wearing them.” Yugi looked up and saw Bakura was the one to stop him from falling to the ground.  
　　  
　　While Yugi quickly pushed himself away and get his footing back, he walked away with a blush on his face and followed where Heba was headed. Bakura raised a brow and pointed back to Yugi with his thumb. “I don’t remember that kid being so easy to blush.”  
　　  
　　Malik rolled his eyes, as Marik had came behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “That’s because it’s not Heba.”  
　　  
　　Ryou giggled softly. “Yeah, Heba and Yugi played a game, seeing who was going to pick out the clothes for the other to wear, and well...” He started laughing hard again.  
　　  
　　“You mean to tell us, there are two cyberpunk kids running around tonight?” Marik asked, looking at Bakura, ready to laugh.  
　　  
　　Malik sighed. “No, The game ended in a tie, and I said since no one won, they should pick out each others clothes for the party. So, Heba is wearing regular clothing for once.” He turned his head and lifted his hand to cup Marik’s face, before placing a kiss to Marik’s cheek.  
　　  
　　“Oh, please. I’m not hanging out with you two if you are going to be all cuddly and kiss all night long.” Bakura stepped to Ryou and grabbed his wrist. “Come on, you’ll be my date and not have to deal with their actions.” He pulled Ryou to the mansion.  
　　  
　　Ryou looked back with wide eyes and mouthed ‘help me’, as he didn’t know what was going on or why Bakura was pulling him along. Marik smirked and kissed Malik’s neck. “I guess this is Bakura’s way of saying ‘I like you and you will be mine now’.” Marik chuckled.  
　　  
　　Malik pulled away from Marik and turned to face him. “You are telling me, Bakura is gay too?”   
　　  
　　Marik shook his head and took Malik’s hand and lead him to the mansion. “No, Bakura likes woman, Bakura only wants woman. Tell me you haven’t noticed how feminine that kid looks?”  
　　  
　　Malik tilted his head. “Seriously, he thinks Ryou is a girl? He hasn’t noticed that Ryou is clearly a boy? I mean, Ryou even wears a boy school uniform.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, he knows the kid is a boy. Ryou is his name, I take it? Bakura only jokes that he would fuck a guy, but I have never seen him actually take it to the next step. Not even kissing. He tried to pick me up, but I shot him down and he only broke out laughing. He thought it was funny that I found him serious.”  
　　  
　　Malik smiled slightly. “Well, I guess Ryou is safe then, right?” He looked to Marik, who was nodding his head. “Well, let’s go inside and find them, and keep the kisses to yourself tonight. We can kiss lots at your place.”  
　　  
　　“Fine, I don’t want to make Bakura even more uncomfortable.” Marik grinned and the two of them walk through the doors of a slightly crowded mansion and searching for Bakura.  
　　  
　　Yami and Atem stood up at the top of the stair case and looked down at everyone who was coming in and knew more were to come throughout the night. “Well, welcome to our home, you’ll find drinks in the living room, and snacks in the kitchen. You have free range of the mansion, though there are doors that are closed, those are off limits to everyone. Any where else is free game, even the pool in the backyard, but you are responsible for your actions.” Atem deep voice boomed throughout the room.  
　　  
　　“Yes, so let’s get this party started.” Yami pointed to a DJ stand that was in the open space in the corner and the music started playing. The sound system was hook up to speakers that were already placed within the mansion, and outside the mansion and people started moving else where or started dancing to the music.   
　　  
　　Atem placed his hand on Yami’s shoulder. “You are not leaving me alone tonight to go find some piece of ass.”  
　　  
　　Yami smirked. “What if I found a piece of ass for the both of us? I have a kid in mind.”  
　　  
　　Atem shook his head. “No, I am not screwing some girl with you. That’s just wrong.”  
　　  
　　“Who said anything about it being a girl.” Yami chuckled and walked away, knowing Atem wasn’t into girls, but rather the opposite, after he seen that boy last year.  
　　  
　　Atem stood there stunned for a moment. There was just no way Yami would allow another guy touch him, so what the hell did he mean by that? There was no way he was going to screw a one of those male-female people, he liked only one boy, and he was not going to screw anyone else, till he got that boy out of his head.  
　　  
　　Yugi was standing against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and looking as people he seen walked pass him and didn’t pay attention to him. He let out a breath, at least everyone thought he was Heba and no one was staring at him. He thought he was out of the clear, till a group of girls walked up to him.  
　　  
　　“Oh my god, Heba. You look so plain without make up. I like the look.” One girl spoke, as another hooked her arm in Yugi’s.  
　　  
　　“Yeah, you look handsome. I wish some guys were like you and were free spirit to wear unique clothing without a care.” The girl, who attached herself to Yugi said.  
　　  
　　“Oh, this is my friend Mai. I told her about you, I was hoping you’d be here so I could introduce you two.” Another girl pulled her friend, Mai, into Yugi’s view and he stared up at the busty woman and gulped.  
　　  
　　“Ah, hi. Umm, you all have it wrong-” Yugi was about to continue till a voice interrupted his words.  
　　  
　　“What’s wrong, Heba? Don’t like the attention, or something?” Heba appeared beside Yugi and Yugi looked totally confused why Heba was calling him by his own name. “Just go with it, Heba. Chat away and listen.” Heba stuck his tongue out.   
　　  
　　“Oh my god, that is so cute. You two are like the Voulung brothers. Heba, what is your brother’s name?” A girl asked.  
　　  
　　Yugi narrowed his eyes at Heba. “His name is Yugi, if you must know.” He gritted his teeth together. “You should all talk to him for tonight. I’ll catch up with you all at school on Monday.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, no. Let’s all hang out tonight. Come on, Yugi, we are going for drinks.” The girl who had her arm hooked into Yugi, lead Yugi into the living room and they all the girls grabbed a drink for themselves. Yugi saw an iced tea drink and picked up that and started drinking it instead of turning to alcohol.   
　　  
　　Heba picked up a big bottle and poured some into a cup, before adding soda to the drink to mix with it. He looked at Yugi and tipped his drink to Yugi before taking a sip. Yugi shook his head. Why on earth would Heba be drinking? They were under age.  
　　  
　　Sitting on the couch, the four of them, Malik and Ryou were in the middle as Bakura and Marik passed a bottle of rum between themselves. “Well, ain’t this the party. Free alcohol, some bringing their own, but just means more for us, eh?” Bakura spoke, as Marik handed him the bottle.  
　　  
　　“I know. I can already see this night turning out to be quite the party.” Marik looked at Malik. “Do you or your friend, Ryou, want a drink?”  
　　  
　　“Well, duh!” Malik rolled his eyes. “We didn’t come here to party sober. Stop hogging the bottle.”As Bakura was about to pass it to Marik, Malik grabbed it first and took a gulp of the contents and handed it to Ryou.  
　　  
　　Ryou smiled and took a small sip and looked at the bottle, reading the label. “Mmm, spiced rum. I like that taste, though I should probably grab a cup and put mix with it. I’m not good with drinking straight.”  
　　  
　　Bakura grabbed the bottle. “You’re a pussy then.” He took a bottle swig from the bottle. “Drink it like a man.” He pushed the bottle to Ryou’s lips. “Bottoms up!” He tilted the bottle as he pulled the back of Ryou’s hair to tilt his head back.  
　　  
　　Ryou’s eyes widen and he opened his mouth, due to him gasping from his hair being pulled, taking in the alcohol. He was swallowing as fast as he could, as Bakura was forcing him to drink. After three big gulps, Bakura pulled the bottle away from Ryou’s lips. Ryou coughed a bit, after he swallowed what was left in his mouth.  
　　  
　　“Enjoy that shit. You’ll thank me later.” Bakura chuckled, before taking another swig of the contents and handing it to Marik. “You feel up for a smoke?”  
　　  
　　Marik took himself two gulps of the content, before handing the bottle to Malik. “Sure, you want to join us, Malik?” He knew his boyfriend smoked as well, but didn’t know if Ryou did or not.  
　　  
　　Malik looked at the bottle and there was maybe one quarter of the bottle left to drink, so he tipped his head back with the bottle and down the rest of the contents. “Sure... Come on, Ryou.” Malik stood up a little to fast and felt the small effect of the alcohol hit him. “Whoa, that’s some strong rum.” He shook his head and held out his hand to Ryou, who took it and stood up though slowly.  
　　  
　　“Smoke time.” Bakura slapped his thighs as he pushed himself up and started heading to the doors that lead outside to the pool. Marik followed behind Ryou and Malik, as they followed Bakura.  
　　  
　　In the kitchen, Atem was busy snacking on crackers, as he listened to the stories some guy was telling him and his buddies. He wasn’t interested in the story, but it was better than doing nothing at all. He decided to throw this party, like him and Yami had done every year at the beginning of the school year. Yami was more of the social butterfly, unlike himself, he really only liked to talk when something was serious.  
　　  
　　Yami walked into the kitchen, holding two drinks and handed one to Atem. “So, how’s the snacking going?” Yami whispered, before taking a drink of his alcohol.   
　　  
　　“Shut up. I was listening to Hideto’s story.” Atem pointed to the guy sitting there, telling the story.  
　　  
　　“Well, I’ll leave you to it, though, don’t have too much fun with out me. Going to hit up the dance floor.” Yami smirked, and chugged back his drink, before leaving the kitchen and seeing girls and guy dancing it up.   
　　  
　　Yami grabbed the hand of one of the girls, who was just standing there watching her friends and started to dance with her, much against her protest that she couldn’t dance, but Yami helped her by whispering in her ear and grinding up against her. He had his way with words and the ladies.  
　　  
　　Yugi managed to slip away from Heba and the girls, and it seemed like Heba was back to being the centre of attention, just like how Heba enjoyed it. Though, Heba was speaking about himself, he was speaking as if he was Yugi, himself. Even the story he told were just from their childhood.  
　　  
　　Needing fresh air, Yugi found himself in the back yard and looked around to see a few people standing around drinking. He couldn’t believe he let Heba talk him into coming here.   
　　  
　　“Pool party!” A shout was heard from Yugi’s side, as some guy ran butt naked right pasted him and jumped into the pool. People cheered him on, some even stripped off there shoes and shirts and joined him in the pool. There were shouts and laughter. Yugi could help but smile at goofy scene.   
　　  
　　Then he heard coughing, like someone was choking andwalked around the corner of the mansion and seen right there, Malik and Marik standing close to each other, with a cigarette each. Bakura stood there by Ryou’s side and rubbed Ryou’s back as he was hunched over coughing.  
　　  
　　“Your supposed to inhale like you do air and release it. Don’t take a big puff.” Marik called out to Ryou, laughing.  
　　  
　　“Come on, he never smoked before. He has virgin lungs, you guys.” Malik rolled his eyes, and saw Yugi standing there. “Hey, you enjoying the party?”  
　　  
　　Yugi shook his head. “Why did Ryou try to smoke? That’s not like him at all.” He looked at Ryou as he stood up and Bakura tried to pass the cigarette to him, but Ryou shook his head. Instead Bakura passed another bottle of rum that he acquired, and Ryou accepted that instead, taking a few sips from it.  
　　  
　　“I-I’mma fine, He... Ba.” Ryou looked towards Yugi, squinting his eyes. “Wait, wait... Heba? No...” He shook his head some, before taking more to sip.  
　　  
　　“How much has he had to drink, Malik?” Yugi’s eyes widen at Ryou’s behaviour.  
　　  
　　“He’s had a bit, and Bakura has been feeding it to him.” Malik chuckled. “Here, take his keys. He’s been talking about going home, since you sober, you’ll have to walk him home.” He handed Ryou’s house keys to Yugi, who nodded his head.  
　　  
　　“This kid is funny.” Bakura took the bottle away from Ryou and took a swig himself. “Don’t worry there. I’ll walk you both home. I seen you try to walk in those shoes, and no way can you walk him home wearing those shoes.”  
　　  
　　“Okay. So when we going?” Yugi really didn’t want to be here, at all. Even though the party just started, he hoped by chance they would leave soon.  
　　  
　　Ryou stumbled over to Yugi. “We leave... In two hours.” Ryou held up his hand in front of his face and tried to put up two fingers. When he got two fingers up, he pushed his hand in front of Yugi’s face, which Yugi had to take a step back.  
　　  
　　“We’ll be leaving when I’m ready.” Bakura pulled Ryou back and closer to him, to keep Ryou from falling over, as he handed the bottle to Ryou. “Just hang out, let loose and remember, your not yourself. You are Heba, so get crazy.”   
　　  
　　Yugi looked at Malik. He shrugged his shoulders. “I told them, so they know you’re not Heba.” Malik told Yugi. “He’s right. Let loose. Go have fun on the dance floor.”  
　　  
　　Yugi sighed. He was at a party, he might as well have fun. He seen a few people playing a game console in the living room on the big screen. That did look fun and he was pretty good at games, unless he was playing against Heba, then Heba won most of their games. He turned around and headed back inside.  
　　  
　　Marik looked at Bakura , who took the bottle away from Ryou again. “You really think it’s smart to let him drink like that. He’s going to get sick and then it’s your problem.”   
　　  
　　 Bakura shook his head. “When I see he’s had enough, I’ll cut him off for the night. But fuck, the night is still young.” He chuckled and took a swig of the bottle, before Ryou tried to take it away from him, to which he chugged the rest down. “Empty, come on, let’s go get another bottle. I’m sure we can steal from those punks by the pool. They aren’t keeping an eye on their alcohol.”  
　　  
　　“Let’s get more than one bottle.” Marik winked at Bakura. “Hey, stay here andlook after your friend.” He told Malik, as Bakura let Ryou move over to Malik.  
　　  
　　“Hey, I’m not babysitting your mess, Bakura!” He called out to them, as the two left to go get themselves more alcohol. He sighed and looked at Ryou. “Are you seriously drunk, or playing?”   
　　  
　　Ryou looked up at Malik and looked to where Bakura and Marik disappeared. He smiled and stood up straight with a little bit of a wobble. “I’m still g-good.” He giggled. “Just a little tipsy, but shh.” He held up his finger to his lips.  
　　  
　　Malik shook his head and smiled slightly. “I like the way you act. I just hope they don’t realize your not really drunk.”  
　　  
　　“It’s f-fun to pull their leg, just wait for it.” Ryou looked back to where Bakura and Marik disappeared. “Though, I’m s-serious about leaving in two hours, so make sure you make Bakura know that. I m-might be drinking a lot before then, and I’ll really be drunk then.”  
　　  
　　Malik nodded his head. “Okay, I’ll make sure. I’m sure Marik is really anxious to get in my pants, anyways.” He looked to the door. “Here they come.”   
　　  
　　Ryou swayed worse then before and lean onto Malik. “Oh... That’s w-weird... Tell’em more.” He slurred out to Malik, giggling.  
　　  
　　“That’s what she said.” Malik said, shaking his head, as Ryou giggled harder at that. For one thing, he had to give Ryou credit for his acting, as the other two joined them, but this time with four bottles, two rum, one vodka, and one whiskey bottle.  
　　  
  



	15. Sorry

Hey to all my readers, I am not going to be continuing this story. I had started it way back in 2013 on FanFic under the same pen name.  
I have decided to end this story as is, and really I am sorry.   
Though, since I was trying to write this story, I came up with ideas for another story.   
I will be posting the new story shortly and hopefully, you will enjoy it.  
Once again I am sorry about not continuing the story.


End file.
